Amor incondicional
by marycullemswan
Summary: bella regresa a casa para casarse y dirigir el hotel de la familia, cree que todo esta atado gracias al acuerdo prematrimonial, o eso cree ella... mal sumary, porfavor lean
1. prologo

**La historia no es mia, es una adaptacion con los personajes de stephanie mayer**

**Amor incondicional**

La hermosa e impulsiva Bella Swan tenía grandes planes para sacar

adelante el centro turístico de su familia en Tucson. Uno en particular no era

precisamente ortodoxo: quería contraer matrimonio con el diabólicamente guapo

Edward Cullen, la mano derecha de su padre.

Redactaron un contrato prematrimonial en el que tenían en cuenta hasta el más

mínimo detalle... o eso creía Bella porque lo que no contemplaba era la pasión

que ella sintió cuando la boca cálida y aterciopelada de Edward se posó sobre la suya...

**aqui os dejo el prologo, espero que os guste la historia, **

**subire el siguiente capi pronto  
**

**gracias  
**


	2. capitulo 1

**La historia no es mia es una adaptacion, los personajes pertenecen a stephanie mayer**

Sería un matrimonio sincero; un matrimonio basado en metas comunes e

intereses comerciales compartidos; un matrimonio con todo un caudal en potencia de

amistad entre las partes comprometidas; un matrimonio cómodo del gusto de los

parientes.

Iba a ser un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-He traído un borrador del acuerdo prematrimonial. Míralo con calma y cuando lo

firmes, se lo daré a la abogada. Ella se asegurará de que los dos recibamos una copia.

Bella Swan dio un sorbo del Napa Valley Chardonnay muy frío que tomaba y,

por encima del lino deslumbrantemente blanco del mantel, sonrió agradablemente al

hombre que tenía sentado enfrente. El camarero, dándose cuenta de que no iban a

necesitarlo en aquel momento, desapareció discretamente en dirección a la cocina.

Parte de la mente siempre atenta de Bella percibió y aprobó mentalmente la

discreción del camarero. Valoraba al personal bien entrenado.

-Si tienes alguna pregunta, estaré encantada en darte cuantas explicaciones

sean necesarias -continuó Bella al ver que su compañero de mesa no decía nada.

Edward Cullen parecía en aquel momento más interesado en su soufflé gratinado que

en el matrimonio de ambos.

-Estoy seguro de que has pensado en todo -murmuró él-. Pareces una mujer muy

bien organizada.

Bella inclinó la soberbia cabeza cuyo pelo castaño cobrizo se curvaba con

estudiada elegancia tras las orejas. La densa masa de pelo ofrecía un corte recto e

impecable a la altura del mentón.

-Lo procuro -respondió escuetamente, sin saber muy bien cómo tomar los

comentarios de Cullen. Todavía no lo conocía muy bien, y en ocasiones no estaba

segura de que no se estuviera burlando sutilmente de ella.

-Por tu padre me ha parecido entender que no siempre has sido así.

-¿Organizada? -Bella se encogió levemente de hombros. El ademán hizo que la

tela de la ajustada camisa color frambuesa se agitara sedosamente-. Supongo que no

siempre. Mi padre solía molestarse por mi forma anárquica de abordar las cosas -le

confesó en tono alegre.

-¿Y molestar a tu padre era una consideración importante? Edward se sirvió un

poco más de Chardonnay, mientras sus fríos ojos grises examinaban el rostro

sosegado de la mujer.

-Estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya sabes que mi padre y yo no nos

llevábamos bien en mi adolescencia. Mi madre sostiene la teoría de que los dos

tenemos temperamentos muy parecidos. Yo me temo que se trataba del clásico caso de

rebelión juvenil.

-Que bordeaba la guerra declarada, según tus hermanas menores.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. En ocasiones la desconcertaba lo familiarizado que

estaba aquel hombre con la familia de ella. Más de una vez le había parecido que

conocía a sus parientes mejor que ella misma. Pero ella había vivido en California

durante los últimos años haciendo solo alguna que otra escapada a Tucson.

-No te dejes impresionar por mi pasado pintoresco -le recomendó en tono

educado Bella-. Te aseguro que lo he superado por completo.

-¿De veras?

Bella le lanzó una mirada gélida.

-Créeme, en mi más impetuosa juventud jamás habría soñado verme envuelta en

un matrimonio por interés.

Cullen le sonrió. Bella estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al rictus

ligeramente burlón de aquella sonrisa. Todavía no lo entendía mucho, pero se estaba

acostumbrando.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a Tucson, Bella?

-Ya conoces la respuesta –Bella sonrió brevemente al camarero que se acercó

a retirar los platos del soufflé. Cuando el mozo desapareció, ella miró a Edward a los

ojos-. Mi padre empieza a retirarse y yo me preparo para tornar su lugar.

-Te has labrado una brillante carrera en hostelería en San Francisco. ¿Qué

puede ofrecerte el hotel de tu padre aquí en Tucson que pueda competir con lo que

has logrado en California?

-La oportunidad de tener el control absoluto; tomar mis propias decisiones, sin

tener que someterlas a la aprobación de nadie; poner en práctica algunas de mis ideas.

San Francisco y San Diego fueron un campo de entrenamiento excelente, Edward.

Aprendí mucho. Ya estoy preparada para asumir la responsabilidad de ponerme al

frente del Hacienda Swan.

-Podías haber vuelto a Tucson unos años atrás y aprender todo lo necesario

trabajando al lado de tu padre.

-Mi padre y yo jamás habríamos podido trabajar juntos, y mucho menos cuando

yo era más joven -a Bella se le curvó la boca en una mueca pesarosa-.

Desgraciadamente para él, yo he sido la única de la familia que se ha interesado

realmente por el negocio de la hostelería. Ninguna de mis hermanas quiso tener nada

que ver con dirigir el Hacienda, así que papá se empeñó en prepararme. Pero parece

que estuviéramos en desacuerdo en casi todo. Incluso en este momento dudo que

funcionara. Él lo sabe o si no, no habría dejado claro que ahora pretende permanecer

completamente al margen del negocio.

Bella miró con aprobación el plato de ternera con setas que le colocaban

delante. Cullen había pedido cordero y por el trato deferente con que el camarero

le había servido el primer plato, ella supo que lo había reconocido. Bella lo

comprendía perfectamente. Durante los dos últimos años, Edward Cullen había sido la

mano derecha de Charlie Swan. Cullen era, según el padre de Bella, un genio de

las finanzas. El Hacienda Swan nunca había disfrutado de mejor situación económica,

y Charlie estaba convencido de que el mérito correspondía a Cullen.

Como todos los que trabajaban en el mundillo de la hostelería de Tucson conocían

y respetaban a Charlie Swan, reconocían también a su hombre de confianza cuando

decidía cenar fuera. No era de extrañar, reflexionó Bella con cierta ironía, que

nadie la reconociese a ella, pues había cambiado mucho desde su marcha de Tucson.

-Debes saber que tus padres se sienten encantados con tu decisión de volver

-comentó como de pasada Edward-. Por supuesto, están orgullosos de tus logros en

California, pero hace mucho que anhelan que decidieras volver al Hacienda.

-No habría vuelto de no haber obtenido ciertos logros propios en California

-Bella sonrió-. Me fui de Tucson en circunstancias un poco especiales.

-He oído la historia -comentó Edward en tono sardónico-. La última vez que te

vieron, te dirigías al oeste a lomos de una Yamaha negra. Creo que tu hermana Liz dijo

que habías jurado que antes de llegar a California te habrías casado con el chico que

conducía la moto.

Bella sintió un escalofrío desagradable. Edward Cullen, al parecer, había sido

realmente aceptado por el círculo familiar.

-James y yo pensábamos detenernos en Nevada para una rápida ceremonia antes

de seguir hacia California -se apresuró a explicarle ella. No era de la incumbencia de

Edward, pero que ya que parecía saber tanto sobre ella, daba lo mismo que se enterara

de un poco más.

-¿James?

-Así se llamaba el chico que conducía la Yamaha -Bella observó a su

acompañante-. ¿No te contó Alice ese pequeño detalle? Se llamaba James Monroe y era la

fantasía hecha realidad de todas las adolescentes: un novio fenomenal, guapo y

temerario. En aquella época yo tenía dieciocho años y él veinticuatro, y la ropa de

cuero le sentaba de miedo.

-Todo un jefe de banda, vaya -Cullen no lo dijo en tono divertido ni

indulgente, aunque en sus ojos había una tenue sombra de desagrado.

Sombra que fue suficiente para encender algo del viejo espíritu de rebeldía de

Bella, para gran sorpresa de ella. Había dado por sentado que aquel aspecto de su

naturaleza había quedado completamente enterrado en su pasado. ¿Por qué aquel

hombre tenía el poder de avivar aquellas cenizas? Con uñas pintadas del mismo tono de

la camisa, tamborileó sobre el blanco mantel. Cuando Edward le miró las manos, ella se

detuvo abruptamente y recuperó inmediatamente una actitud distante y equilibrada.

-No, James no era el jefe de ninguna banda. Era un solitario. Muy parecido a mí,

pensaba yo entonces.

-Tú distabas mucho de ser una solitaria -dijo Edward-. Tenías toda la protección y

el apoyo de una familia que te quería. Dos hermanas, tu padre y tu madre y una serie

de tíos, tías y primos. No, Bella, a tus dieciocho años no se te podía tildar de

solitaria.

Bella parpadeó, incómoda, ocultando con sus largas pestañas la turbada

reacción que seguramente se reflejaría en sus ojos. Edward Cullen podía ser un poquito

brusco a veces. Magnánimamente, consideró que esa era una de las razones por las

que había sido tan útil para su padre y seguiría siéndole útil a ella. A los buenos

directivos no les gustaba rodearse de hombres complacientes y sumisos. Por otra

parte, había algo llamado «tacto», lo menos que podía esperarse de un hombre que

acababa de acceder a casarse con ella.

-Lo que haya pasado cuando yo tenía dieciocho años no te preocupa realmente,

¿verdad? -lo puso en su sitio con una sonrisita dominante mientras separaba con

delicadeza un trozo de los corazones de alcachofa a la menta que acompañaban la

ternera.

-¿Perdona? -dijo él sin perder la calma-. ¿He dicho algo impropio?

-Sí. ¿Es tu costumbre?

Edward consideró la pregunta y hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Me temo que sí, no soy demasiado hábil en el trato con la gente.

-Algo extraño para desempeñar tu trabajo.

-¿La hostelería? Lo parece, ¿verdad? Pero a mí me va muy bien. Tu padre

siempre desempeña el papel de anfitrión jovial e intercede por el personal siempre que

sea necesario. Yo me ocupo del aspecto pragmático de las cosas. Los hechos y las

cifras.

-Al parecer habéis llegado a un acuerdo muy eficaz -dijo Bella,

vigorosamente-. Supongo que entre nosotros funcionará el mismo acuerdo.

-Estoy seguro de que sí -replicó cortésmente Edward.

-¿No tienes objeciones que hacer al acuerdo prematrimonial? -Bella sintió la

súbita necesidad de obligarlo a ser más preciso. Había un algo esquivo en aquella

relación y, siendo como era una directiva nata, quiso poner las cartas boca arriba y

dominar. Puro instinto.

-No creo que sea necesario, pero si establecer un contrato entre ambos te va a

hacer sentir más cómoda, estoy completamente dispuesto a firmarlo. ¿Firmaste

también un contrato con el joven inexperto?

A Bella se le heló la mirada.

-Da la casualidad de que James y yo no nos casamos nunca. Y si no te importa,

Edward, prefiero no hablar de eso. Pertenece al pasado. Si mi conducta juvenil te ofende,

te sugiero que reconsideres mi oferta de matrimonio.

-No podría hacerle algo semejante a tu familia -dijo él, con una de sus sonrisas

enigmáticas.

-Sí -le dio ella la razón-. Mi familia se quedaría destrozada. Mis padres y mis dos

hermanas, así como todos los demás parientes, tienen una gran opinión de ti. En dos

años, prácticamente has pasado a formar parte de la familia, ¿verdad?

-Prácticamente, pero no del todo -Edward tomó una rebanada de pan y la untó con

abundante mantequilla. Estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a la insignificante tarea.

Bella no se perdía detalle; cuando aquel hombre prestaba atención a algo, tendía a

dedicarse a ello hasta que terminaba.

-¿Por eso te casas conmigo, Edward? -preguntó ella en un arrebato perspicaz-.

¿Para convertirte en miembro de pleno derecho de la familia?

Él dejó a un lado el pan untado y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-Sí, creo que en parte se debe a eso. ¿Te preocupa?

Era el momento de que Bella considerara la pregunta:

-No veo por qué. Sé que nunca he sido el hijo y heredero que mi padre deseaba

formar para que ocupara su lugar. Me parece de lo más natural que en estos dos años

haya empezado a verte como sustituto. Te has dedicado al Hacienda Swan y eres

muy bueno en tu trabajo. Lo más probable es que cuando accediste a casarte conmigo

le hayas dado una de las mayores alegrías de su vida. Su desobediente hija había

vuelto para hacerse cargo del papel de presidenta de Hacienda Swan, Inc. que le

estaba predestinado, y el hijo elegido estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el consorte y

leal ayudante de ella. Un regalo precioso.

-No pareces muy molesta de ser parte de dicho regalo -observó él sin perder la

calma.

-Ya no tengo dieciocho años ni estoy empeñada en rebelarme a toda autoridad.

-¿Quizá tienes veintinueve y estás dispuesta a someterte a la autoridad? -se

burló un poco Edward.

Bella se rio.

-Frío, frío. Tengo veintinueve y llevo las riendas de mi vida. Sé lo que quiero y he

demostrado que soy capaz de obtenerlo sin la ayuda de mi padre. He vuelto a Tucson

para ocuparme del hotel de mi padre, Edward, pero en mis propios términos.

-Por lo que he sabido, también te fuiste en tus propios términos.

-La visión del mundo es muy distinta a los veintinueve que a los dieciocho -dijo

con firmeza ella.

-Y sin duda muy distinta de lo que será a los treinta y ocho.

-¿Esa es tu edad?

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo parezco? -dijo irónicamente él.

Bella contempló las hebras de plata que le salpicaban el pelo, abundante y de

corte conservador. Sí, Edward Cullen tenía aspecto de tener esa edad. De hecho,

hasta podría parecer haber superado los cuarenta años. Había una dureza en él que

reflejaba experiencia, la clase de experiencia que hacía que un hombre diera la

impresión de no haber sido niño nunca. Por primera vez Bella empezó a preguntarse

sobre su pasado.

-Por suerte para los hombres, tener treinta y ocho años y parecerlo no supone

una desventaja -contemporizó ella.

-Eso quiere decir que no te casas conmigo precisamente por mi aspecto, ¿no?

No, pensó Bella, no se casaba con él por su aspecto. Tras su experiencia con

James Monroe no era nada propensa a cometer el error de sentirse atraída por ningún

hombre fijándose tan solo en su físico. Pero, de no haber aprendido de forma tan

amarga que no se podía juzgar a un hombre por eso, sinceramente, ¿se sentiría atraída

por Edward Cullen? No era un hombre guapo.

No era, sin embargo, el rostro toscamente tallado lo que llamaba la atención. Era

la inteligencia fría y evaluadora de sus ojos verdes lo que más destacaba en él. Luego,

una mujer se fijaría en el pelo espeso de reflejos cobrizos, notaría el cuerpo magro

y firme y se preguntaría la causa de los profundos surcos que le enmarcaban la boca.

Pero era la mirada verde la que hacía detenerse a pensar. No era de los hombres que

una mujer quisiera tener como enemigo. Su furia no sería ruidosa y ostentosa. Sería

fría e inmisericorde. Menos mal, concluyó Bella, que ella iba a tener la posición

dominante en aquel matrimonio de conveniencia. Su condición de responsable del lujoso

hotel de descanso que su padre había fundado la aislaría de cualquier posible arranque

temperamental y de superioridad masculina que Edward Cullen pudiera permitirse.

Una cosa era gritarle a la esposa, y otra muy distinta, al jefe.

-No creo que ninguno de los dos vaya a este matrimonio con ridículas ilusiones

románticas -dijo Bella en tono suave-. Desde luego yo no tengo el menor interés en

el matrimonio basado en las fantasías tradicionales. He aprendido a ser realista.

Supongo que tú también eres así. No veo razón para que no nos llevemos bien.

-¿Esperas que esto funcione como un equipo?

Edward se dedicó al cordero.

-Espero que funcione de forma muy parecida al equipo que mi padre y tú habéis

formado.

«Donde yo, por supuesto, llevo la voz cantante», añadió para sus adentros

Bella. Eso era muy importante. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de decírselo explícitamente

a Edward. Él conocía su posición dentro de la jerarquía, y era de esperar que

también conociera su posición dentro del matrimonio. Pero, por si no lo supiera, ella lo

había puesto por escrito en el acuerdo prematrimonial que le había dado.

-Tu padre y yo no estábamos precisamente casados.

-Que estemos casados no debe suponer ninguna diferencia en el funcionamiento

del hotel.

Edward la contempló durante unos instantes. Ella casi podía oír cómo su cerebro

procesaba la información que ella le había dado.

-Tienes razón -dijo finalmente él-. Que estemos casados no debe significar el

menor cambio en el funcionamiento del Hacienda Swan. ¿Más vino?

Bella hizo caso omiso de la extraña sensación de incomodidad que la

atenazaba y desplegó la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas.

-Gracias -levantó la copa, dulcificando la mirada al hacerlo-. En realidad, tengo

grandes esperanzas puestas en este matrimonio -le confió en tono alegre-. Se basa en

lo correcto. Por ejemplo, nos une el interés por el hotel. En los últimos años he llegado

a darme cuenta de lo sano que es que maridos y mujeres compartan intereses

profesionales. Son lazos mucho más duraderos que esa palabrería romántica, ¿no te

parece? He sido testigo de divorcios en los que el hombre deja a la mujer para

casarse con la secretaria, simplemente porque el trabajo compartido con «la otra»

había desembocado en una relación más sólida que el matrimonio compartido con la

esposa.

Edward la miró con expresión extraña.

-En otras palabras, ¿crees que podemos ser buenos compañeros?

-Exactamente -Bella dio otro sorbo al vino y reflexionó sobre el tema que

había sacado a colación-. Este matrimonio será cómodo en muchos otros aspectos. Mis

padres te quieren.

-¿Eso es relevante para ti?

-No lo era cuando tenía dieciocho años, pero ahora, sí, es más importante.

Simplificará mucho las cosas.

-Cuando tu padre me dijo que te había sugerido la idea de que nos casáramos,

pensé que te subirías por las paredes. A juzgar por todo lo que había oído sobre tu

carácter, supuse que un matrimonio más o menos arreglado haría saltar tu viejo

espíritu rebelde. Le dije a Charlie que había cometido un gran error. Fue entonces cuando

me dijo que eras otra mujer.

-Lo dices como si no creyeras en tal cambio -le contestó ella, ligeramente

irritada por el escepticismo del hombre. Ya lo había observado en más de una ocasión

en las dos semanas que llevaba instalada en Tucson, pero aquella noche parecía más

pronunciado-. Te aseguro que no soy la alocada chiquilla que se fue de aquí hace unos

años. ¿Qué pasa, Edward? -añadió ella, incapaz de resistir la tentación de burlarse un

poco-. ¿Te preocupa terminar casado con una arpía?

-Estoy seguro de que mi único problema en este momento son los nervios por la

boda -dijo Edward, rehusándose a picar. Pero no la miraba a ella mientras hablaba.

Parecía profundamente interesado en el trozo de pan que se comía.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, a Bella la molestó que él le esquivase la mirada.

No conocía mucho a Edward, pero en la últimas dos semanas lo había tratado lo suficiente

y había pasado bastante tiempo con él en las visitas esporádicas al hogar

familiar en los últimos meses como para conocer sus peculiaridades. Por lo general era

bastante directo.

-No pareces de los que se ponen nerviosos -murmuró ella-. Pero sí creo que

puedes tener algunas sinceras reservas en cuanto a casarte conmigo. Nada más lógico.

Sin embargo, ya que eres mago de las finanzas, ¿por qué no miras esta proposición del

mismo modo que los libros contables del Hacienda Swan? En el haber, está que te

casas con la jefa. Consolidarás tu posición en mi familia y en sus negocios. Te doy mi

palabra de que el matrimonio no será inestable. Hoy en día soy una persona bastante

plácida. Soy trabajadora, sé tratar a los invitados y al personal y cumplo lo que

prometo. Puedo asegurarte que no habrá embarazosas peleas ni discusiones en público.

En cuanto a eso, tampoco las habrá en la intimidad. Soy saludable, razonablemente

inteligente, ordenada y puntual. Ya no me enfado con tanta facilidad como cuando era

joven, y siempre estoy dispuesta a contemplar los distintos aspectos de un asunto

antes de formarme una opinión. Se dice que soy bastante buena jefa -concluyó ella con

una breve sonrisa.

Edward se quedó contemplándola durante unos largos instantes y a Bella le

habría encantado poder leerle los pensamientos. La educada máscara que él llevaba

arrojaba poca luz sobre lo que realmente sentía.

-¿Y en el lado del debe? -preguntó finalmente él con voz suave.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-No hay apuntes negativos. Al menos ninguno importante se me viene a la mente.

-Sorprendente. Eso, desde luego, simplifica las cosas, ¿no? -pero estaba

sonriendo de nuevo: la misma sonrisa irónica que tantas veces le había dedicado en las

últimas dos semanas. Bella habría preferido no sentir la punzada de incertidumbre

cada vez que la veía.

-Las simplifica mucho -afirmó ella en tono vivaz.

-¿También has hecho el balance para ti?

-Por supuesto.

-Me gustaría conocer los apuntes de la columna del haber, si no te importa.

-¿Por qué iba a importarme? -dijo airadamente ella-. Este matrimonio me

proporcionará un marido eminentemente adecuado a toda mi familia. Me casaré con un

hombre que conoce y comprende mi trabajo y va a compartirlo conmigo. Todos los que

lo conocen aseguran que no es un hombre violento -Bella miró con expresión

burlona a su acompañante-. Mamá dice que no es probable que le pegues a tu esposa.

-¡Que tranquilizador para los dos!

-¿Verdad? Veamos, ¿de qué otra forma me beneficiaré de este matrimonio? Ah,

sí. No hay que olvidar que ambas partes vamos a él con pleno conocimiento de la

situación. No tendremos que molestarnos en fingir un romanticismo que no sentimos ni

tenemos que convencer al otro de que estamos apasionadamente enamorados. Nuestra

relación se desarrollará naturalmente, sin presiones indebidas.

-«Nuestra relación» suena como una especie de microbio experimental en un

caldo de cultivo -pero Edward no parecía nada preocupado.

Impulsivamente, Bella se echó hacia adelante y apoyó ligeramente los dedos

en la manga de la chaqueta veraniega que él llevaba.

-Realmente, tengo puestas grandes esperanzas en este acuerdo, Edward. Creo que

todo resultará perfecto.

Los ojos verdes de él pasaron de las uñas pintadas a la expresión grave del rostro

femenino.

-No sé si perfecto -contestó evasivamente él-. pero estoy seguro de que será

enormemente interesante. ¿Te apetece tomar postre?

Apartando la mano, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias.

-Entonces, quizá sea hora de marcharnos. Has tenido un largo día e imagino que

estás cansada. –Edward pidió la cuenta con un gesto, y se la presentaron casi al instante.

Una vez terminados los pormenores del pago, se puso en pie y le retiró cortésmente la

silla a Bella.

Bella era vívidamente consciente de la presencia del hombre que iba tras ella

cuando salieron del restaurante a la apacible noche veraniega. Se encontraban casi a

finales de agosto y se había producido una típica tormenta de verano en la hora y

media que ellos habían permanecido en el restaurante. Como de costumbre, había caído

gran cantidad de agua en breve periodo de tiempo y el aparcamiento y los coches

estaban relucientes bajo los recientes efectos de la lluvia. El Mercedes blanco de

Edward había resistido el chapuzón con educado estoicismo y Bella se sentó cómodamente

en el interior de cuero rojo. Todavía corría una pequeña riada entre el

aparcamiento y la calle, pero el coche lo vadeó fácilmente. Pronto desaparecería toda

traza de la violenta tormenta y Tucson volvería a cocerse en el calor de agosto.

-Este año las lluvias parecen más torrenciales que de costumbre -comentó

Bella, por decir algo más. Edward no había articulado palabra desde que agarró el

volante.

-Tal vez te lo parezca porque llevas mucho tiempo fuera de Tucson -sugirió él.

-Puede ser –Bella volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

Entonces fue Edward el que lo rompió.

-¿Contenta de volver a casa, Bella?

-Sí -afirmó ella con satisfacción-. Muy contenta.

-¿Lamentas haberte ido?

Dando un suspiro, ella movió negativamente la cabeza.

-En aquella época no tenía mucha elección. Nuestra casa se había convertido en

un campo de batalla. Mi padre y yo no parábamos de pelear. Era insoportable, para

nosotros y para mi madre y mis hermanas, víctimas de aquella tensión. Si me hubiera

quedado a estudiar en la universidad de aquí, los problemas habrían seguido. Papá

estaba decidido a dirigirme la vida, igual que yo a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Me

temo que estaba dispuesta a plantarle cara en cada punto. La gota que colmó el vaso

fue mi relación con James Monroe.

-¿En California estudiaste administración de hoteles?

-Sí. Llevo la hostelería en la sangre. Nunca tuve la menor duda de que debía

trabajar en este negocio. Pero también sabía que mientras mi padre estuviera al frente,

nunca podría tomar parte en el Hacienda Swan. Todo habría sido objeto de

fricción.

-¿Quién financió tus estudios en California? ¿El infame James Monroe? -Edward hizo

la pregunta con aparente indiferencia pero Bella percibió cierta inclemencia

soterrada. De nuevo, se sintió un tanto molesta.

Sofocando la vaga agitación de su temperamento largamente dormido, Bella

se armó de paciencia para responder, como si no la molestara.

-Me la financié yo misma. James no tenía ni un centavo. Un montón de encanto de

rebelde sin causa y algunas aspiraciones interesantes, pero nada de dinero. Nos

separamos antes de llegar a California.

Edward giró bruscamente la cabeza, sorprendido.

-¿De veras?

-No tenía mucha elección. No, después de darme cuenta de que el interés

primordial de James era el dinero de mi padre. En realidad, creo que siempre lo supe de

forma subconsciente y no quería reconocerlo. Él y su moto me sirvieron para salir de

Tucson de forma espectacular, pero cuando empezó a exigirme que llamara a casa le

dije que se fuera.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Sí, desgraciadamente. Tuve que hacer dedo hasta California -Bella se rio

forzadamente para disimular el recuerdo del miedo y la soledad que la habían asaltado

en aquel espantoso viaje. Nadie, estaba convencida, comprendía el aislamiento y la

soledad hasta que se veía solo en medio de una autopista con unos cuantos dólares en

el bolsillo y la terca determinación de no volver a casa en busca de protección.

Había sido afortunada. El conductor de camión que la había recogido resultó

todo un caballero de la carretera y no un tipo lujurioso. Treinta años mayor que ella,

había adoptado una actitud protectora. Le dejó echar una cabezadita en el

compartimento para dormir y no paró de decirle que se iba a quedar sorda de oír

música pop. Como antídoto, le había dado un cursillo sobre la historia de la música

country y había sintonizado las emisoras de ese tipo de música en la radio. Bella

conservó un afecto secreto por lo vulgar, que no había desaparecido en todos aquellos

años.

-Andar por la carretera no es especialmente emocionante, ¿verdad? -Edward

condujo el Mercedes hacia las colinas de las afueras de Tucson donde quedaba el

Hacienda Swan.

-No.

-Pero el orgullo te impidió volver a casa, ¿no?

-No podía volver a casa. No hasta que demostrase a todo el mundo que era capaz

de valerme por mí misma y no necesitaba el dinero de papá para allanarme el camino -le

explicó sin rodeos ella.

-¿Entonces cómo te pagaste los estudios?

-Encontré trabajo en una hamburguesería. Pagaban poco pero el camino hacia el

puesto de encargado estaba abierto para quien estuviera dispuesto a trabajar en los

turnos malos. A los tres meses era la encargada -dijo Bella con voz calmada-. A

partir de entonces, el dinero dejó de ser problema. Apenas dormí durante los dos años

siguientes, pero aprendí muchísimo. Puedo elaborar cuarenta hamburguesas por minuto

o supervisar la cocina de un restaurante de categoría.

-Escogiste el camino más difícil -gruñó Edward-. Todo porque eras demasiado

cabezota para apreciar lo que tu familia quería darte.

Bella sintió como un ligero chasquido en su interior. Se había tomado la

molestia de responderle a unas cuantas preguntas personales y él le correspondía con

mal disimulado menosprecio y condena. Iba a poner fin a aquello.

-Vamos a dejar algo claro, Edward. Mi pasado no es de tu incumbencia, ni a mí me

interesa especialmente el tuyo. No soy la misma chiquilla loca e imprudente que se fue

de aquí. Soy una adulta madura que ha obtenido bastante éxito por sí misma. La

decisión de volver a Tucson obedece a varios motivos, pero no porque no pueda

mantenerme y llegar lejos en mi profesión por mí misma. He conseguido en California

cuanto he querido en lo que a esos dos aspectos se refiere. Por última vez, Edward, estoy

aquí en mis propios términos y todo en mi vida lo hago así. Si hay algo de mi pasado que

te molesta, más vale que lo digas ahora.

Tal vez a Edward se le blanquearon los nudillos al volante; dada la oscuridad

imperante, Bella no podía asegurarlo. Pero Edward vaciló solo unos instantes antes de

contestar.

-No me molesta tu pasado. No es muy distinto del mío.

Bella, a punto de responderle contundentemente, parpadeó y luego dijo:

-¿De veras?

-Solo que no existía la versión femenina de James Monroe que me raptara a lo

grande ni una familia y con dinero a la que volver si me metía en problemas -dijo en

tono tajante, sin dar lugar a más discusiones.

Bella contempló al hombre que tenía a su lado, consciente del perfil

ásperamente tallado y la fuerza que exudaba el cuerpo tenso y delgado. Decidió no dar

rienda suelta al torrente de preguntas que acudieron a su mente. Los dos tenían

derecho a cierta intimidad. Después de todo, sabían muy poco el uno del otro.

El ronroneo apagado de una moto seguía al Mercedes al tomar el elegante camino

de entrada del Hacienda Swan. Cuando Edward aparcó el coche en una de las plazas de

los directivos, Bella dio un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro y sonrió

complacida.

Antes de que Edward hubiese abierto la portezuela del coche, ella ya se había

bajado y saludaba al joven que aparcaba la moto cerca.

-Hola, Jacob -le dijo ella, dándose prisa para alcanzarlo-. ¡Qué bonita! ¿Cuándo te

la compraste?

Jacob Black, ayudante de camarero del restaurante del hotel, sonrió satisfecho

mientras estabilizaba la pesada moto y retiraba las llaves.

-Me la entregaron esta mañana. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Ha visto cosa igual?

Edward se había acercado a Bella, quien contemplaba la anoto con admiración.

-Toda una moto, Jacob -comentó sobriamente él.

-Gracias, señor Cullen. Supongo que me pasaré el testo de la vida pagándola,

¡pero vale la pena! -Jacob guardó el casco detrás del asiento.

-Me alegra ver que has sido sensato y te has comprado también el casco

-observó en tono aprobador Edward.

-Sí. Mi padre dijo que solo así me avalaba el préstamo que tuve que pedir. Me

imagino que tiene razón, pero le quita cierta emoción a conducirla.

-Sé lo que quieres decir -murmuró Bella nostálgicamente, acariciando el

brillante manillar-. No hay nada como sentir el viento en el pelo.

-¿Y qué me dices de las moscas en la boca? -la interrumpió Edward, contemplando

con ojos entrecerrados a Bella acariciar la moto.

Jacob se rio entre dientes.

-En eso tiene razón. Por cierto, comprar la moto me ha dado excusa para

comprarme una cazadora de cuero negra. Mi madre no me habría dejado tener una si

no creyera que es una forma de protección, como el casco.

-Es fantástica -dijo Bella en tono admirativo mientras Jacob se desabrochaba

la pesada prenda-. Aunque un poco calurosa para una noche como esta.

-Ten cuidado con las calles, Jacob -empezó a decir Esward, frunciendo el ceño-. Las

motos y el asfalto mojado no hacen buenas migas.

Jacob ocultó su entusiasmo al advertir el tono de sermón de Edward.

-Sí, señor Cullen. Tengo mucho cuidado. Lo último que quiero es estrellarla

antes de terminar de pagarla. Bueno, discúlpenme, llego con el tiempo justo –el joven

sonrió a Bella-. Cuando quiera dar un paseo, señorita Swan, estaré encantado de

llevarla.

-Gracias, Jacob. Me encantará -le aseguró amablemente Bella. Cuando el

camarero se hubo ido, ella se volvió hacia Edward-. No era necesario que lo sermonearas.

Estoy segura de que sus padres ya le habrán dado bastante la lata con el asunto de la

moto.

-Ya veo que tú no piensas darle recomendaciones sensatas, ¿verdad? -comentó

Edward con voz serena mientras se encaminaban hacia el chalet particular de ella.

Edificada a poca distancia del hotel, la encantadora construcción de ladrillo con

su amplio porche proporcionaba intimidad y comodidad. Edward utilizaba un chalet similar

situado al otro lado del jardín. Los padres de Bella vivían en una elegante mansión

desde cuya gran terraza se dominaba todo el terreno del hotel.

-Parecías a punto de agarrar las llaves para irte de paseo -siguió él.

-¿Recuerdas la Yamaha negra de la que te hablé? -le respondió amablemente

Bella, secretamente divertida por la actitud severa de él-. ¿Aquella en la que me

fui de Tucson y que James se llevó cuando nos separamos?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Era mía. Comprada con el dinero que gané trabajando en el restaurante del

hotel el último año de bachillerato. Sé exactamente la clase de batalla que Jacob ha

librado con sus padres para que le dieran permiso para comprar la moto. ¡Figúrate lo

que tuve que pasar! Mi madre casi se desmaya y mi padre se pasó una semana dando

gritos antes de acceder. Me encantaba aquella moto. En ella me sentía libre y

aventurera, y totalmente independiente -Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás

abandonándose al placer de recordar, inhaló el aire limpio por la lluvia y cerró

brevemente los ojos-. Era una sensación fantástica.

-¿Por eso te fuiste a California y descubriste lo que realmente era sentirse libre

e independiente? -lo dijo en un tono ácido, levemente reprensivo, quitándole la llave de

las manos y abriéndole la puerta.

-Edward, tienes el talento de reducirlo todo a un nivel muy terreno -no le

extrañaba que ese hombre no se considerara muy diestro en el trato con la gente. ¡No

lo era en absoluto!-. No te preocupes. Como ya te he dicho, soy una mujer

completamente distinta -extendió la mano para que le devolviera las llaves-. Cuando

leas el acuerdo prematrimonial, verás lo realista y profesional que me he vuelto.

-Lo leeré esta noche -le prometió él, sin moverse del umbral mientras ella

entraba. Permaneció allí, mirándola, con un brillo significativo en los ojos.

Un chispazo de intuición femenina le dijo a Bella que él estaba a punto de

besarla. La idea la tomó por sorpresa pero no le pareció nada desagradable. De hecho,

sintió que le bullía la sangre de placer anticipado. Un extraño anhelo de tener un

atisbo de lo que sería el verdadero matrimonio con aquel hombre.

Edward dio bruscamente un paso hacia adelante, la agarró de la barbilla con dedos

firmes y le levantó la cara. La mirada gris reflejaba una fría pasión que pilló desprevenida

a Bella. La pasión no era algo que ella esperase encontrar en Edward

Cullen. Quizá se había equivocado. Sintió la fuerza de la mano masculina, y una

oleada de excitación la recorrió. El amor y el deseo no eran elementos que esperase

encontrar en su acuerdo con Edward. La perspectiva de semejante potencial era a la vez

embriagador y un poquito estremecedor.

Bella bajó la mirada cuando él le levantó la cara para besarla. Sintió su

proximidad, el calor de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de ella. La sensación de la

boca de él aleteando sobre la suya hizo que por un instante le faltara la respiración.

Una tensión inexplicable, casi insoportable, la invadió mientras esperaba.

-Creo... -susurró roncamente Edward e hizo una pausa-, que tengo que leer ese

acuerdo antes que nada.

Bella abrió los ojo, estupefacta cuando sintió que le soltaba la barbilla.

Inmediatamente disimuló la reacción, levantando la cabeza en gesto altivo.

-Hazlo, Edward. No quisiera que te vieras envuelto en algo que no puedas manejar

-y, con un poco más de violencia de la necesaria, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

**bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que hos guste**

**dejen revieus  
**

**gracias  
**


	3. capitulo 2

**La historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer**

Estaba imponente, sentada allí en la terraza, decidió Edward mientras se acercaba al jardín privado en el que habitualmente tomaban el desayuno los Swan. La cálida luz del sol hacía resplandecer el pelo castaño de ella, perfectamente peinado, haciendo que él lamentara no hacer cedido a la tentación de acariciárselo la noche

anterior.

Bella llevaba pantalones color crema, plisados y amplios en la cintura, estrechos en los tobillos. El estilo acentuaba de forma elegante la intrigante redondez de su trasero y la delicadeza de sus pantorrillas. La blusa de igual color, de cuello cerrado y mangas plisadas, le confería a Bella un aire desenvuelto que le sentaba bien.

No era de extrañar que la gente se sintiera instintivamente atraída hacia ella, pensó Edward. Aquellos vivaces ojos color chocolate podían hacer que cualquiera se creyese único y muy importante. La boca sorprendentemente suave se curvaba fácilmente en una sonrisa de genuina amabilidad. Sin embargo, se reflejaba algo más que una insinuación de firmeza en el sólido trazo de la barbilla y la mandíbula, insinuación que unida a su seguridad en sí misma, era cuanto Edward necesitaba saber. Bella podía haber sido una rebelde de adolescente, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sería si se le impedía hacer su voluntad.

Inconscientemente, Edwrad dio un suspiro de determinación y se adelantó a saludar a Renee y Charlie Swan y a su hija. Llevaba el acuerdo prematrimonial asido con fuerza en las manos.

Bella levantó la mirada y, al ver aproximarse a Edward que cruzaba la terraza pavimentada en ladrillo con soltura y familiaridad, dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de zumo de naranja que se estaba tomando. En las dos últimas semanas, había tenido ocasión de darse cuenta de lo a gusto que Edwrad se sentía con sus padres, pero cada vez que veía una manifestación de dicha soltura, algo se agitaba en ella. Ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a que él solía ir a tomar café con Charlie y Renee, pero aquella mañana le costaba asimilar hasta qué punto él formaba parte de su familia.

Quizá, decidió en un arranque de sinceridad consigo misma, esa era la razón por la que ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con él. Parte de sí misma anhelaba recuperar su posición dentro de la familia. Casarse con un hombre al que ellos aprobaban era una forma de cimentar la nueva relación.

-Buenos días, Edward -dijo amablemente Renee Swan, agarrando la cafetera de plata y sirviendo un poco de café en una taza de delicada porcelana inglesa. Sin molestarse en preguntar, añadió crema de leche. Evidentemente estaba acostumbrada a servirle café a Edward.

-Buenos días, Renee. Charlie -Edward saludó con la cabeza a los dos Swan mayores y se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia la silla en la que estaba Bella y, con posesividad desenfadada, se inclinó y la besó firmemente en la boca.

La caricia marcadamente familiar fue toda una sorpresa para Bella. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilar la sensación de la boca masculina, Edward retiró una silla vacía y tomó asiento en torno a la mesa redonda. El crujido de un papel hizo que ella bajara la vista hasta su regazo, donde él había dejado el acuerdo que llevaba. Cuando ella levantó la mirada con expresión interrogante, él simplemente le correspondió con una sonrisa medio burlona.

-Lo leí anoche. Fue una lectura muy interesante.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella en tono distante, consciente del interés que habían despertado en sus padres. Ellos nada sabían del acuerdo prematrimonial pero estaban evidentemente encantados al ver la confianza que había entre su hija y Edward Cullen.

-Solo hice un pequeño cambio -continuó Edward, apartando la servilleta blanca que cubría la panera para tornar un croissant-. Todo lo demás parece en orden. Seguí adelante y firmé.

Bella, con expresión concentrada, se puso a leer el documento por ándose de ella, sus padres y Edward se pusieron inmediatamente a hablar del tiempo.

-Las tormentas han sido bastante más fuertes este año -comentó Charlie-. De las peores que recuerdo en mucho tiempo. ¿A Bella y a ti os pilló la de anoche?

De gran estatura, que lo mismo podía ser muy amable que dejarse llevar por la ira, Charlie Swan había disfrutado de sus años de hotelero. Sin dejar de ser un hombre guapo, tenía una calva regia y una cierta pesadez en la quijada. Pero se encontraba en excelente forma física y jugaba al golf varias veces por semana. Bella había heredado de él los ojos color chocolate y el temperamento decidido y enérgico. Se sentía encantado de la nueva actitud de su hija; habían sido muchos los años en los que ella se había negado a contar con su aprobación.

A la madre, Renee, le debía Bella el color castaño de su pelo. Aunque en Renee ya era atractivamente canoso y lo llevaba corto. Las dos hermanas de Bella habían heredado los vivaces ojos azules y la delicada estructura ósea de su madre. Alice y Rose, casadas y establecidas cerca de allí, eran jóvenes calcos de su menuda madre.

Bella era más alta, más fuerte y no tan bonita como Alice y Rose. En pocas palabras, la mayor había heredado mucho de su padre.

-Estábamos a cubierto cenando y hablando de... nuestro matrimonio cuando descargó la tormenta de anoche -le dijo Edward a Charlie-. ¿Me acercas la mermelada, Renee?

-Desde luego, querido -Renee, con una mirada afectuosa, le entregó el pequeño recipiente de plata-. Ahora que ya está todo decidido, podemos empezar a organizar la ceremonia. Estaba pensando que diéramos la recepción aquí, en los jardines. ¿Qué teparece, Bella?

Bella solo oyó a medias la pregunta de su madre. Acababa de encontrar el «pequeño» cambio de Edward. El párrafo relativo al aspecto físico del matrimonio profusamente tachado.

-Bella, ¿me has escuchado? Te decía que podíamos dar la recepción aquí mismo. A tu padre y a mí siempre nos ha encantado esta terraza. Está lo bastante lejos del hotel como para no molestar a los huéspedes. Pondríamos una barra a lo largode... ¿Bella?

-¿Dime, mamá? -Bella por fin levantó la cabeza, pero aunque respondió obedientemente a su madre, miraba a Edward con expresión desconfiada.

-Estaba hablando de la boda. Realmente, querida, deberías esperar a casarte antes de empezar a ocuparte del Hacienda Swan. Sabes que tu padre y Edward han tratado de mantenerte al margen de la oficina hasta que todo esté listo. Has trabajado mucho en San Francisco. Tienes que tomarte las próximas dos semanas libres para dedicártelas a ti. Piensa en lo mucho que te divertirás planificando la boda.

-¿Divertirme? –Bella apartó los ojos de Edward, que parecía no darse cuenta del mensaje de la mirada color chocolate-. Mamá, las bodas no son para divertirse. Al menos no para que se diviertan la novia y el novio -dijo-. Las bodas son una forma antigua de formalizar un contrato entre dos personas. Los invitados son las únicas personas que cuentan en una boda, son los testigos del contrato. Es un error romántico creer que la novia y el novio deben disfrutar. Después de todo, no es más que el cierre de un trato comercial, ¿no?

En cuanto hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras, Bella se arrepintió. La expresión de desilusión en el rostro de su madre fue suficiente reproche. No hizo falta la incómoda desaprobación de Charlie Swan para que Bella se diese cuenta de que había cometido un error. Ya no solía cometer ese tipo de errores. Pero había cierta callada arrogancia en la forma en que Edward había modificado el acuerdo prematrimonial que la había sacado de quicio. Ella había expresado una irritación que debía haber dirigido a él, no a sus padres.

Fue Edward quien le dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para subsanar el error.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo tomar una copa de champán y un poco de tarta en mi boda? -se quejó él, llevándose un trozo del crujiente bollo a la boca-. ¿Me vas a arruinar toda la diversión?

Bella se volvió hacia él. La expresión de dolido desencanto de Edward recordaba tanto a un chiquillo al que se le hubiera dicho que no podía comer tarta en su cumpleaños, que ella no pudo resistir la tentación.

-Una copa de champán y medio trozo de tarta -accedió Bella simulando desgana, como si le estuviera haciendo un enorme favor-. Si quieres más, tendrás que portarte bien.

-¡Caray! –Charlie Swan le sonrió al hombre más joven mientras Renee soltaba lo que parecía una carcajada de alivio-. Espero que te des cuenta de que te vas a casar con una mujer de carácter fuerte.

-Se parece a su padre, me han dicho -dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Pero me temo que soy tan víctima de su encanto como todos aquí, por lo que supongo que la dejaré llevarme al altar aunque no me deje comer tarta.

-Si quieres tarta, tendrás que ceder en unos cuantos puntos -Bella se levantó y señaló a Edwrad con el documento-. Si me excusáis, tengo que ir a las cocinas. Me heprometido a mí misma dar una vuelta por allí hoy y toda esta charla sobre tartas me ha abierto las ganas de hablar con el chef y su personal.

-Bella, como tu madre acaba de decir, no hace falta que te des prisa en ponerte a trabajar antes de la boda. Ya tendrás tiempo de sobra de conocer el Hacienda Swan después de la luna de miel -Charlie miró a Edward-. ¿No te parece?

-Todo el tiempo del mundo -asintió Edward con calma, terminando el croissant-. Por otra parte, puede que una vuelta por las cocinas le evite problemas. Ayer la vi mirando la moto que uno de los ayudante de camarero acababa de comprar.

-¡Una moto! -por un instante, Renee pareció afligida.

Bella vio la sombra de angustia que pasó por los ojos de su madre e inmediatamente se detuvo junto a ella para darle un beso afectuoso en la mejilla.

-Ahora soy una empresaria, ¿recuerdas? A punto de casarse con un hombre Respetable. Ya no cometo locuras -tranquilizó a Renee con suave ironía-. Estoy en casa.

Las últimas palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas por un momento en el aire y luego Renee Swan sonrió cariñosamente y le tomó la mano a su hija.

-Sí, estás en casa, ¿verdad? Hecha toda una mujer, una empresaria de éxito por derecho propio que está a punto de casarse con un hombre maravilloso. ¿Puede haber algo más perfecto?

-Edward se está poniendo colorado -interrumpió en tono alegre Charlie Swan-. Eso de que es maravilloso se le va a subir a la cabeza. Más vale que vayas a dar esa vuelta a las cocinas, tesoro.

-No te preocupes por mi vanidad -expresó Edward con un gruñido, tomando a Bella del brazo-. La sólida respetabilidad nunca ha sido un gran cumplido. No es probable que una frase como esa de boca de mi futura esposa se me suba a la cabeza.

-Pero no es solo tu respetabilidad lo que yo admiro -le contestó con cierto remordimiento Bella-. También estoy enormemente impresionada por tus grandes talentos para los negocios.

-Eso, desde luego me tranquiliza -dijo él iró . Demos esa vuelta por las cocinas antes de que me hagas perder la cabeza por completo.

El comentario satisfecho de Charlie Swan cuando Bella abandonaba la terraza del brazo de Edward llegó hasta sus oídos:

-Te dije que formarían un equipo estupendo, Renee.

Junto a Bella, Edward torció la boca en un gesto burlón.

-Creo que se refiere a un equipo de gestión perfecto -murmuró de modo que solo ella pudiera oírlo-. ¿Tú qué crees?

-Que puede tener razón. Siempre que ambos integrantes del equipo recuerden quién es el máximo responsable -dijo ella en tono ligero pero dando a su comentario un énfasis marcado que no podía pasar inadvertido.

-¿Esa es la razón de que hayas vuelto a casa, Bella? ¿Para responsabilizarte del hotel de la familia?

Mientras caminaban por los lujosos jardines, Edward echó una mirada en torno a lelegante complejo. El edificio principal, así como los chalés e instalaciones que lo rodeaban estaban construidos en armónico estilo español. Gruesas paredes de estuco blancas acentuadas por vigas oscuras y ventanas de atractivos arcos. Los terrenos constituían un oasis en el desierto de Tucson, exuberantes y verdes gracias a años de intensos cuidados. Paseos de grava triturada recorrían sin aparente orden los jardines del hotel y por ellos se encontraban huéspedes que disfrutaban del aire de la mañana.

No era temporada alta para el Hacienda Swan. La temporada alta era en invierno y primavera cuando los vientos fríos y el manto de nieve del norte llevaba a los que podían permitírselo a tomarse unas vacaciones en el templado clima de Arizona.

Era el mejor momento para organizar una boda y aprender a llevar las riendas del hotel, había decidido . Cuando llegara la temporada de más Bella ella estaría completamente instalada en su nueva vida.

-No vine a casa solo para llevar el Hacienda Swan -lo informó ella en tono tranquilo-. Podía buscar esa oportunidad en más de un hotel de California. Estoy aquí porque... porque estoy lista para estar aquí.

-Y cuando tenías dieciocho años no estabas lista, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Exacto -agitó el documento que llevaba en la mano, ansiosa de cambiar de tema antes de que él siguiera por aquel camino-. Edward, sobre esa cláusula que tachaste... creo que debemos discutirla inmediatamente y llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿Discutir qué? -dijo él sin alterarse-. He dado mi conformidad a todas las demás cláusulas. Con la que estipula que en caso de disolución de la unión cada uno se quedará con lo que era de su propiedad antes de la boda. Con la que dice que la mitad de lo que adquiramos conjuntamente durante el matrimonio se dividirá al cincuenta por ciento en el momento de un divorcio. Con la que dice que todo lo que se compre independientemente durante el matrimonio será de la exclusiva propiedad del que lo adquirió en caso de que el trato se disuelva. Habiendo accedido a eso, no entiendo que tengas motivo de queja solo porque he tachado una pequeña cláusula.

-¡Una pequeña cláusula más bien importante!

Él la miró.

-¿Crees que un hombre respetable y sólido como yo se va a lanzar sobre la novia la noche de bodas para exigir sus derechos, Bella? ¿Temes que te viole, Bella?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces, ¿para qué necesitas una cláusula que te dé seis meses para decidir si pasamos del nivel platónico? -preguntó él.

-Quiero que nuestra relación tenga tiempo para crecer y desarrollarse. Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, Edward. En las escasas ocasiones en que he venido a ver a mis padres durante los dos últimos años, hemos charlado de cosas intrascendentes, y siempre ha sido como resultado del afán casamentero de mi madre. Si no se retrasan las cosas, estaremos casados a finales de mes. Cuatro semanas apenas da tiempo para reconstruir la relación con mis padres, mucho menos para desarrollar una contigo.

Necesitamos tiempo para llevar este matrimonio a un plano superior al de los negocios, y esa cláusula es una forma de garantizarnos ese tiempo a los dos. Saber que no estamos obligados a consumar el matrimonio en los próximos seis meses nos quitará un peso de encima a los dos.

-Gracias, pero creo que puedo soportar la tentación de hacerle el amor a mi esposa -replicó sardónicamente él-. De acuerdo, no cualquier hombre puede soportar semejante carga, pero cuando el deber llama...

-No es cosa de bromas -le dijo ella con acritud.

A él se le endureció la expresión.

-No estoy bromeando, Bella. Cuando la semana pasada me hiciste esta propuesta, acepté partiendo de la base de que sería un matrimonio con todas sus consecuencias. Como tú misma te molestaste en señalar anoche, tenemos mucho que ofrecernos mutuamente. Pero no tengo el menor interés en contraer un acuerdo puramente comercial. Quiero un matrimonio real.

-Oh, será real, de acuerdo. Mi madre está haciendo una lista con más de doscientos invitados y mi padre les ha dicho a todos sus amigos del golf que habrá tres marcas de champán y toda clase de bebidas a discreción. Mis hermanas me llamaron ayer para decirme que habían encontrado el traje perfecto y que mi sobrino pequeño llevaría los anillos. Créeme, toda esa pompa y ceremonia hace que todo sea muy real.

Edward se detuvo y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, de modo que quedaron cara a cara. A él se le suavizó un tanto la expresión.

-Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

-No estoy nerviosa -ella trató de zafarse de sus dedos pero le fue imposible.

Molesta, permaneció en silencio y levantó el mentón en gesto retador.

-¿Estás segura de que no empiezas a preguntarte en dónde te has metido volviendo a Tucson a representar el papel de hija pródiga? -insistió Edward.

-No estoy representando ningún papel. He vuelto a casa, Edward, porque es aquí donde quiero estar. Llevo en la sangre este desierto y estas hermosas montañas.

Siempre han formado parte de mí. Igual que mi familia y el Hacienda Swan. Tuve que irme a los dieciocho años o todas estas cosas que son parte de mi me habrían asfixiado. No sé qué batallas valió la pena librar ni las que no eran importantes. Tuve que rebelarme contra casi todo porque no sabía qué factores podían dominarme y cuáles podía dominar yo. Entonces no podía aceptar el dinero de mi padre porque tenía que demostrarme que podía valerme por mí misma. Entonces no podía demostrar que me lo merecía. No podía aceptar el amor de mi familia porque no sabía cómo evitar que mi familia me dominara.

-¿Y ahora puedes manejar todo eso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir?

-Ahora soy una mujer, no una niña. Me lo he demostrado a mí misma.

-Y ya sabes qué batallas valieron la pena.

-Sí.

Edward la miró fijamente.

-Bella, esa batalla sobre la cláusula que taché no vale la pena.

-¿Y si yo opino de forma distinta?

-Entonces tendré que declinar tu amable oferta -le sonrió con aire más bien

nostálgico-. No eres la única que ha vuelto a casa, Bella. El Hacienda Swan es también ahora mi casa. Tus padres me han hecho sentir parte de la familia. Tu padre confía plenamente en mí. Tu madre cree que voy a ser un excelente esposo para ti. Tú misma piensas trabajar conmigo día a día llevando el Hacienda. Y a menos que pienses volver a marcharte con algún punkie con moto, estamos comprometidos, tú y yo. Estamos juntos hasta el fin. Pero si voy a atar mi vida y mi carrera a la tuya, quiero un compromiso total, al cien por cien. No quiero una ridícula farsa de matrimonio. Quiero algo real. Un hogar y una familia. A cambio de acceder a todas tus condiciones, espero que des tu consentimiento a la mía.

Bella contuvo el aliento, súbitamente consciente de la fuerza de las manos y la intensidad de la mirada del hombre. El sol de la mañana daba sobre los jardines, haciendo aflorar el olor a tierra mojada. Olor que parecía mezclarse con el limpio aroma masculino de Edward y que hacía que ella fuese abrumadoramente consciente de él. Instintivamente, supo que aquello era peligroso. Se le hacía difícil pensar con lógica.

Pudo haber dicho muchas cosas, debió haberlas dicho. Debió haberle señalado que su trabajo en el Hacienda Swan podía terminar en cuanto ella quisiera. Podía haber argüido que no tenía intención de eliminar la intimidad del matrimonio, solo posponerla. Tendría que haberle recordado que se negaba a traspasar ciertos límites. Después de todo, los hijos pródigos estaban dispuestos a cooperar hasta cierto punto, pero solo hasta cierto punto. En cambio, se oyó decir en tono tajante:

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Se me hace tarde para esa vuelta por las cocinas y sé por propia experiencia que los chefs de primera categoría detestan que se los haga esperar.

-Vamos a hablar ahora, Bella. También hablamos de mi futuro. Quiero dejar bien claro ese aspecto.

La testarudez de él amenazaba con disparar el instinto de rebeldía que ella tenía ahogado. Haciendo gala de una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana, Bella se recordó que no había nada importante contra lo que rebelarse. Ella era la que mandaba allí. Ella decidiría cuánto terreno cedería.

-Eres tú el que está nervioso, ¿verdad? -dijo en tono levemente provocador-. Es tu futuro aquí, en el Hacienda, el que está en juego, no el mío. Eso puedo entenderlo. No eres un miembro de mi familia. Solo casándote conmigo obtendrías esa condición.

-Digamos que estoy dispuesto a hacer cuanto haga falta por tener la sensación de tener raíces, una familia y un lugar al que llamar mi hogar. Todas las cosas que tú abandonaste una vez y que has vuelto a reclamar.

-No me había dado cuenta de que casarse conmigo representaba tanto esfuerzo.

-Estoy empezando a creer que es el trabajo más difícil que haya aceptado jamás

-pero estaba sonriendo de nuevo y Bella empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba aquella media sonrisa.

-Una razón más para no añadir la carga extra de obligarte a cumplir con tus deberes de esposo -respondió enérgicamente ella.

Él se puso serio.

-Bella, no voy a obligarte a que me des nada que no estés preparada para darme. Lo único que pido es que no pongamos plazo a algo tan personal e íntimo como ese aspecto del matrimonio. Te doy mi palabra de que no voy a exigir eso que llaman mis derechos. A cambio te pido que dejes que las cosas se produzcan de forma natural, sin restricciones ni cláusulas contractuales. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sorprendida por la genuina sinceridad de su voz. Lo tenía tan cerca, era tan insistente, que ella no sabía cómo manejar la situación. Necesitaba tiempo.

-Edward...

Bella no pudo seguir. Edward bajó la cabeza, los ojos velados, y lo siguiente que Bella supo fue que su boca estaba siendo lenta y deliberadamente consumida por la de él. El beso no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba. Desde luego ella no esperaba aquel grado de hambre controlada. Ligeramente mareada por la experiencia, hundió los dedos en la tela de la camisa que él llevaba. La boca de él se movía sobre la de ella, explorándola, saboreándola, deleitándose en al sensación increíblemente íntima. Ella sintió que él le rodeaba la cintura con las manos hasta llegar a la suave curva al final de la columna vertebral. Entonces le aplicó una presión firme, estrechándola contra sus muslos. Ella se llevó una pequeña impresión al tropezar con la promesa de calor y dureza que la aguardaba. Apartó los labios para exhalar un suave gemido de incertidumbre, gemido silenciado cuando él le invadió lujuriosamente la boca con su lengua. Bella se aferró a él, el cuerpo vibrante por el calor del día unido al del hombre que la abrazaba. Sus instintos respondieron a ambos y ella curvó los dedos en torno a los amplios hombros en un pequeño gesto de excitación. Él la deseaba. Y la sensación de hormigueo que se desencadenó en los lugares más profundos de su cuerpo le recordó a Bella que Edward podía conseguir que ella lo deseara. Lentamente, con infinita desgana, Edward levantó la cabeza. Siguió moldeando con su cuerpo el de ella. El velo gris de su mirada reflejaba el deseo anhelante y reprimido que sentía.

-No luches, Bella. No hay razón para que no nos deseemos mutuamente, ¿no? -murmuró él persuasivamente-. Después de todo, vamos a casarnos.

Bella trató de hablar, tragó en seco y volvió a intentarlo.

-No, no hay razón. Solo que... bueno, que apenas nos conocemos -las palabras empezaron a atropellársele, y la consciencia de ello la alarmó y la irritó. Después de todo, tenía casi treinta años y varios años de experiencia en el trato con hombres de todas clases. Los había conocido como amigos, compañeros de trabajo, patronos y empleados. Pensándolo bien, no los había tratado mucho como amantes.

-Bella, no necesitamos esa cláusula en el contrato. Confía en mí, ¿lo harás? Un poco de confianza es un valioso ingrediente en una relación, ya sea de trabajo o de matrimonio.

-¿No me meterás prisa?

-No te meteré prisa.

-¿No me harás exigencias?

-No te haré exigencias.

-¿No te pondrás de malhumor ni pelearás ni dejarás de hablarme si necesito tiempo para decidir lo que quiero?

-Puedo asegurarte que no me pondré de malhumor -parecía divertido.

Bella le respondió con igual humor.

-Entonces creo que me conformo con un acuerdo verbal sobre esa parte del contrato -declaró en tono de sentencia.

-Eres dura de pelar.

-Mi padre ha sido un excelente maestro -Bella se soltó del abrazo y enfiló por el sendero que conducía a las cocinas. Cuando él la alcanzó, emparejando su paso con el de ella, Bella tuvo la placentera sensación de haber resuelto un tema incómodo.

-Considéralo un compromiso, Bella -sugirió amablemente Edward.

-Mi madre no ha dejado de darme sermones sobre la necesidad de llegar a compromisos en el matrimonio -admitió Bella con una sonrisita.

-Has tenido mucha paciencia con los intentos de Renee de organizar nuestra boda.

Significa mucho para ella.

-Lo sé.

-¿Intentas compensarla por la forma en que te fuiste hace once años?

-Puede ser.

Edward consideró aquello en silencio mientras cruzaban la puerta lateral de las deslumbrantes cocinas del Hacienda Swan. Lo que hubiera podido decir se le olvidó cuando se enfrentaron a la actividad frenética que había allí. Las cocinas habían sido reformadas dos años antes y eran un modelo de eficiencia y limpieza en acero inoxidable. Bella recordaba aquel sitio como un refugio de su infancia. Allí se dirigía al llegar del colegio para que le dieran un vaso de leche con galletas. Allí, también, era donde se escondía cuando su padre estaba enfadado con ella. Por alguna razón, él nunca la buscaba en las cocinas. Y había sido alguien de allí quien le enseñó a montar en moto durante el último curso de bachillerato.

-¡Señorita Swan, bienvenida! Hemos esperado mucho su visita. Pase, pase.

-Hola, Laurent -dijo Bella con una sonrisa cuando el robusto jefe de cocina,

Laurent Richards, se acercó a ellos-. Después de esos croissants del desayuno, nada me impediría venir a verlo. Nunca creí que encontrase nada igual fuera de San Francisco.

Y los fetuchini a la salsa de anchoas de la otra noche fueron algo supremo. Habría vuelto mucho antes a Tucson de haber sabido que usted formaba parte de esta casa. El hombre de mediana edad resplandeció bajo el espléndido elogio y estaba a punto de responder cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no había ido sola.

-Señor Cullen. Me alegro de que haya decidido acompañarnos en el recorrido. No lo vemos mucho por aquí -había respeto y reproche en sus palabras.

Bella se percató de que desapareció parte de la amabilidad de la voz del chef cuando se volvió a saludar a Edward. Seguía siendo cortés, pero de una forma más cauta y distante. No era la primera vez que Bella había visto una reacción similar por parte del personal en las dos semanas que llevaba allí. Como si no se sintieran seguros con Edward Cullen, como si caminaran sobre ascuas. Había respeto en su forma de dirigirse a él, pero no se parecía en nada a la cordial relación que la mayoría de los empleados tenían con Charlie Swan, más jovial. Cordialidad y amabilidad que hacían extensiva a su hija, y que había aumentado enormemente la sensación de vuelta a casa de Bella.

-Ninguno de los huéspedes se ha quejado -dijo Edward en tono amable-, así que no había razón para interferir.

Laurent se encogió de hombros con resignación gala, aunque Bella sabía que el hombre no tenía antepasados franceses. Se lo había preguntado directamente la noche en que él le había servido un magnífico plato de mejillones en salsa de azafrá había estremecido de emoción al saber que ella creía que había aprendido a cocinar en las rodillas de una madre francesa.

-Esperamos que usted, señorita Swan, no venga a la cocina solo cuando las cosas salen mal -declaró en tono digno Laurent, ofreciéndole galantemente el brazo para acompañarla a la sección de repostería.

-Carlos, dale a probar a la señorita Swan uno de esos mantecados que hiciste esta mañana.

El joven que blandía un rodillo hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa ofreció a Bella una muestra de los mantecados todavía tibios.

-Créanme, si cada vez que venga a verlos me ofrecen un par de bocados como este, tendrán que echarme de aquí -consciente de la silenciosa presencia de Edward detrás de ella, Bella tomó la mitad del rico dulce y cedió al impulso de darle la otra mitad a él. Él pareció un tanto sorprendido por la oferta pero vaciló solo una milésima de segundo antes de aceptar. Sin embargo, no estiró la mano para agarrarlo. Bella se sintió un tanto desconcertada al meterle en la boca el trozo de dulce. La inesperada intimidad del pequeño gesto hizo que se ruborizara un poco. Cuando apresuradamente se giró para continuar con la ronda, se dio cuenta de que todos disimulaban la sonrisa. Hasta Laurent parecía atónito y divertido. El personal, presumió Bella, no estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo daban de comer al distante mago de las finanzas del Hacienda Swan, Bella su propia risa cuando Edward la siguió hasta la sección en donde estaban lavando las verduras.

Bella escuchó atenta hasta que Laurent la condujo hacia una plancha en la que estaban a punto de cocinar varias hamburguesas.

-Para los chicos, ya sabe. Muchos de los huéspedes del Hacienda traen a sus hijos y los jóvenes siempre quieren hamburguesas. Incluso a las diez y media de lamañana. Este pedido acaban de hacerlo de la piscina.

-Desde luego -dijo Bella riéndose-. Nadar les abre el apetito a los chicos. Personalmente, siento especial predilección por las hamburguesas. No hace mucho las preparaba a menudo. Me pregunto si todavía sé cómo hacerlo. Deme la espátula.

-Señorita Swan, se va poner perdida de grasa -protestó Laurent al verla dirigirse a la pila de hamburguesas preparadas, separadas por finas hojas de papel.

-No creo que usted compre carne grasosa, Laurent. No podemos olvidar los panecillos. Edward, lávate las manos y ocúpate de los panecillos.

Se hizo un silencio de sorpresa detrás de Bella y no era solo Edward el que se había quedado sin habla. Todo el personal se quedó de repente muy callado y tenso.

Bella miró en torno.

-¿Edward? ¿No vas a ayudarme? Hay un montón de chicos hambrientos en la piscina. No podemos hacerlos esperar.

Él la miró fijamente mientras Laurent Richards se hacía disimuladamente a un lado. Era evidente que el chef no sabía cómo manejar las cosas llegados a aquel punto. Luego, para gran sorpresa de todos, Edward se dirigió obedientemente hacia el fregadero más cercano y se lavó las manos.

-Tendrás que explicarme cómo se hace -dijo tranquilamente cuando se colocó junto a Bella-. Nunca antes he hecho esto.

-Un fallo de tu educación que vamos a corregir. Utiliza esa brocha para untar de mantequilla fundida a los bollos. Luego, los colocas en la plancha detrás de las hamburguesas. Estará listo todo a la vez... como por arte de magia. Si hace falta puedo preparar casi cinco veces esa cantidad.

-Por lo que veo tu educación ha sido más completa que la mía -con tímidas pinceladas, Edward se puso a pintar los bollos de dorado con la mantequilla fundida, luego, con cuidado de las salpicaduras, los colocó boca abajo junto a las hamburguesas. A espaldas de él, el personal contemplaba fascinado la escena. Unos minutos después, las ocho hamburguesas dentro de los bollos estaban listas para mandar a la piscina. El chef Richards exhaló un profundo suspiro.

-Una cosa es cierta -dijo riéndose entre dientes-. Ninguno de los dos pasará nunca hambre. Siempre pueden encontrar trabajo en cualquier hamburguesería. Por cierto -siguió en tono más formal-, aprovecho la oportunidad para felicitarlos de parte del personal de cocina y de mí mismo. Todos nos alegramos mucho al saber de su próximo matrimonio.

-Gracias -respondió Edward de modo igualmente formal, pasándole el brazo a Bella por la cintura en un gesto posesivo.

-Y gracias por el recorrido, Laurent -añadió inmediatamente Bella mientras Edward la acompañaba hacia la puerta-. Volveré.

-Siempre que quiera, señorita Swan, siempre que quiera.

-Como de costumbre... -murmuró Edward cuando salieron al calor creciente del día de verano- has hecho otra conquista. Desde ahora, el personal de cocina está a tus órdenes.

-En realidad, tú mismo te pusiste a mis órdenes bastante bien. Me cuesta creer que nunca antes haya preparado unas hamburguesas a la plancha.

-Tus instrucciones fueron muy precisas -dijo irónicamente él.

-Y tú las seguiste muy bien. Empiezo a creer que todos tienen razón.

-¿En qué?

-En que formamos un buen equipo.

Edward se detuvo.

-No he dejado de decirte lo mismo.

-Me lo has dicho tú. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Me lo ha dicho el resto de la familia -Bella sonrió-. ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa trabajar para una mujer?

Él vaciló, como si estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Creo que puedo trabajar contigo, Bella.

Ella le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Sé que si me empeño, soy una estupenda jefa.

-¿Y qué clase de esposa serás?

Ella se encogió de hombros, en gesto fatalista.

-¿Quién sabe? No tengo experiencia. ¿Cuáles son tus credenciales como esposo?

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mi experiencia directa es bastante limitada. Me casé una vez, Bella. Hace mucho tiempo. Los dos éramos muy jóvenes y no teníamos dinero. Creíamos que el matrimonio sería la cura de todos esos males. Fue una fantasía romántica que no duró año y medio. Al final seguíamos siendo jóvenes y pobres, pero éramos un poquito más sensatos.

A Bella se le suavizó la expresión al recordar sus propias pasiones y fantasías juveniles.

-¿Qué pasó, Edward?

-Ella encontró a alguien que podía proporcionarle el estilo de vida al que quería acostumbrarse -lo dijo sin amargura-. Cuando me comunicó que quería el divorcio, lo que más sentí, me temo, fue alivio. En el fondo era lo mejor para los dos. Ella conseguía la seguridad que necesitaba y yo tendría la libertad de disponer de cada céntimo que ganase para mis estudios. Cuando obtuve el título de Empresariales, estuve demasiado ocupado en labrarme un futuro con mi carrera para pensar en el matrimonio. Puede que no encontrara a nadie que anhelara las mismas cosas que yo. No lo sé.

-Lo que sí sé -añadió con calmado énfasis- es que vuelvo a estar preparado para el matrimonio, y esta vez tengo la intención de que funcione.

-Pareces muy seguro.

-Me acostumbraron a obtener de la vida lo que quiero, Bella. Aunque sea por las malas. No me rindo fácilmente.

Ella no supo muy bien cómo tomar aquella declaración. No parecía un voto de amor. Pero no estaba interesada en un matrimonio de romance y fantasía. Quería un socio en el trabajo y Edward parecía dispuesto a trabajar, por el Hacienda Swan y por el matrimonio.

-Bien -dijo sarcásticamente, por buscar la forma de aligerar el rumbo de la conversación-, al menos esta vez, si terminamos casados y sin dinero podemos hacer lo que sugirió Laurent, trabajar en una hamburguesería. No pasaremos hambre.

Para sorpresa de ella, él se tomó en serio su comentario.

-Si es necesario, eso haremos.

Bella miró hacia otro lado con expresión un tanto desconcertada. La energía y la determinación eran cualidades que solía admirar en la gente y que ella también poseía. Pero en Edward Cullen esos atributos destacaban con tal intensidad que a veces le producían escalofríos por la espina dorsal.

**Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que os guste**

**Revieus porfavooorrr**

**gracias**


	4. Chapter 3

**La historia no es mia, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer**

Una semana antes de la boda, Edward estaba junto a Charlie Swan en la terraza de los jardines privados de los Swan contemplando a Bella circular entre las personas elegantemente ataviadas que su madre había invitado. La fiesta se daba en honor de la pareja comprometida, pero en cierta forma parecía haberse convertido en la fiesta de Bella.

Alegres farolillos arrojaban atractivos reflejos sobre la reunión. Las tormentas se habían sucedido por la tarde, barriendo, temporalmente al menos, parte del típico bochorno de agosto. Se oía el tintinear de los vasos y el hielo mientras los invitados daban cuenta alegremente de las costosas bebidas de Charlie Swan y los exquisitos canapés de Laurent Richards.

Edwrad, con actitud pensativa, dio un sorbo a su escocés y se recordó por enésima vez en la velada que en una semana estaría casado con la vivaz criatura que estaba en el otro extremo de la terraza. Cubierta con un vestido de noche, simple hasta la exageración, en seda color rubí, audazmente escotado por la espalda y recatadamente subido en la parte delantera, el pelo limpio y sedoso, Bella se había convertido en la anfitriona de la fiesta desde el primer momento. Edward la vio sonreír y sintió una punzada intensa. La deseaba. Llevaba tres semanas deseándola. Parecía una eternidad. Por un instante se abandonó a la liberadora fantasía de arrinconarla en un descuido, echársela a los hombros y huir con ella en medio de la noche. Tres semanas de contención no debían haberlo afectado tanto, se dijo irónicamente. Era un hombre, no un chico. Dio otro sorbo al escocés y contempló a su futura esposa. Bella estaba ocupada conversando con el tímido Carlisle Masen.

-No había visto nunca a Carlisle tan animado en una fiesta –observó humorísticamente Charlie Swan. Echó para atrás la manga de la chaqueta que llevaba para mirar el reloj de pulsera-. Suele decir que tiene que estar en la cama a las diez y ya son las once.

-Estás cautivado por Bella. Como todo el mundo esta noche.

-Te dije que sería la anfitriona perfecta del Hacienda, ¿verdad? -Charlie sonrió complacido y miró al hombre más joven-. Con tu inteligencia y la natural habilidad de ella para manejar a la gente, vais a convertir este hotel en el mejor lugar de Arizona.

-¿Cómo supiste, Charlie, que se le daría tan bien la gente? Renee y tú lleváis dos años diciéndome que estuvo a punto de volveros locos antes de irse de casa.

-Sí, pero incluso entonces hacía lo que quería con los empleados. Yo la reprendía por ponerse a nadar con un minúsculo biquini delante de los huéspedes, y a los dos minutos estaba en la cocina atiborrándose de galletas y refrescos mientras los camareros y los cocineros la consolaban. Siempre supe que tenía la inteligencia y la fuerza de voluntad para llegar a donde quisiera, y me ponía frenético ver que solo utilizaba su encanto fácil para conseguir sus fines.

-Parece que en los últimos años ha desarrollado inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad -observó Edward-. Se ha labrado un nombre por sí misma en los círculos de la administración de hoteles antes de decirte que volvía a casa. No se consigue esa reputación solo con encanto.

Charlie rio entre dientes.

-Lo sé. En realidad, ahora es mucho más peligrosa que cuando era niña.

-Encanto e inteligencia puede ser una mezcla explosiva -asintió Edward.

-Y tú, Edward, eres el hombre indicado para manejar esa mezcla. ¿Por qué crees que he insistido tanto en este matrimonio? Juntos formaréis el equipo perfecto.

-Creo -murmuró Edward en tono un tanto hosco-, que cuando seamos oficialmente un «equipo» tendré que hacer que regale ese traje al Ejército de Salvación.

Charlie sonrió.

-Es un poco escotado en la espalda, lo reconozco. Renee intentó decirle algo al respecto antes de la fiesta, pero hoy en día mi hija hace lo que quiere. Afortunadamente para los que nos preocupa, la mayoría de las cosas que hace ahora son las mismas que los demás queremos para ella. Pero de vez en cuando impone su voluntad. La diferencia es que ahora sus modales son firmes y tranquilos y no pataletas. Es una mujer.

«Y va a ser mi esposa», se dijo para sus adentros Edward, tratando de contener la loca excitación que el pensamiento despertó en él.

-¡Papá, estás aquí! -Alice Swan, la menor de las hijas Swan, apareció delante de Edward y Charlie-. ¿No es una fiesta maravillosa? -la cara le resplandecía de placer-. Claro que han venido a ver a la hija pródiga, pero se quedan porque lo están pasando estupendamente. Bella los tiene a todos comiendo en la palma de la mano. ¿No es gracioso?

-Muy divertido -asintió riendo Charlie-. ¿Dónde está Rose?

-Por allí con su esposo. Solo vine a buscar uno de esos deliciosos canapés de Laurent. Ha echado la casa por la ventana para la fiesta, ¿verdad?

-Bella ha logrado que crea que es el mejor chef que ha habido desde el inventor del soufflé de queso -gruñó Edward.

Alice sonrió.

-Más vale que esté encandilado con mi hermana; así no se irá con alguien de la competencia.

-Tiene razón -afirmó alegremente Charlie-. Lo mejor es que siga bajo el hechizo de Bella. ¿No querrás que se vaya ahora?

-No, no quisiera que se fuera ahora. Excusadme -dijo Edward, haciendo una pequeña mueca-, pero parece que he perdido de vista a mi prometida. Será mejor que la busque -y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Alice y Charlie, Edwrad se alejó entre la multitud.

Había aprendido a vestirse en el estilo desenfadado de Arizona, pero aunque llevaba una chaqueta clara y camisa sin corbata, algo en la forma de llevar la ropa lo distinguía de los demás hombres. La cualidad vagamente distante, determinante en su naturaleza, simplemente se negaba a ceder al efecto desenvuelto de la ropa. La gente en torno a él le respondía con la misma actitud. Lo saludaban amablemente con la cabeza, le hablaban con respeto, pero había una cierta cautela en ellos. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo tratar a Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, esa situación cambió cuando finalmente encontró a Bella y se puso a su lado. La gente, al responder al natural encanto de ella, también se sentían más cómodos con Edward.

-Buenas noches, Cullen –Carlisle Masen lo saludó de forma más jovial que de costumbre cuando Edward le entregó a Bella la copa de Chenin Blanc que había tomado de camino.

Edwrad le hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza. No se engañó ni por un instante. Masen no solía ser tan amistoso y la cordialidad de aquella noche se debía estrictamente a Bella.

-Hola, Carlisle. Me alegra ver que disfrutas.

Bella sonrió radiantemente. -Carlisle y yo hablábamos de la época en que yo practicaba con mi moto en su finca. Olvidé pedirle permiso a Carlisle -sacudió la cabeza en gesto pesaroso de disculpa-. Lo que pasa es que tu finca estaba tan a mano, Carlisle. Yo ni siquiera sabía dónde terminaba el Hacienda Swan y dónde empezaba la tuya.

-Edward sí lo sabe, ¿verdad, amigo mío? -preguntó Carlisle, enarcando una hirsuta ceja tras sus gafas de aro.

-Reconozco que he estudiado el asunto -replicó Edwrad un tanto incómodo. Era el último tema del que quería hablar aquella noche. Después del matrimonio sería mucho más conveniente. Pero Bella ya lo estaba mirando con expresión de curiosidad.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Solo un pequeño asunto de negocios -se apresuró a tranquilizarla Edward-. Nada que haya que hablar ahora.

-Tu futuro esposo tiene algunos planes para los acres míos que bordean la finca del Hacienda Swan -le confió alegremente Carlisle a Bella.

-Entiendo -Bella traspasó a Edward con la mirada-. ¿Qué planes? Edward contuvo la irritación que le producía que hubiera salido el tema.

-Había pensado que podríamos utilizar esos terrenos para un campo de golf privado para el Hacienda –le dijo a ella en tono brusco.

-¿Habías pensado? ¿Y qué opina mi padre?

-Bella, hablaremos de eso más tarde –agarrándola con firmeza del brazo, Edward hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Carlisle masen-. Lamento llevármela, Carlisle, pero Charlie la busca. Por favor, discúlpanos.

-Desde luego, desde luego. No se debe monopolizar a la invitada de honor -asintió con un ademán elegante. Le sonrió de nuevo a Bella. Ella logró corresponderle con una sonrisa despreocupada, pero en cuanto se hubieron alejado lo suficiente para no ser oídos, se zafó de Edward.

-¿Qué diablos es todo eso? -preguntó entre dientes, saludando amablemente a los invitados con los que se cruzaban.

-Nada más que un asunto de negocios. Tendremos tiempo de sobra de hablar de eso más tarde.

-¿Querías poner un campo de golf privado para los huéspedes del Hacienda Swan?

-Pensé que sería una atracción añadida para el hotel. Todo el mundo viene a Tucson a jugar al golf en invierno. -Edward suspiró, sabiendo que ya no era posible eludir el tema.

-Pero nuestros huéspedes tienen privilegios en casi todos los campos de golf importantes de la zona. No veo la necesidad de proporcionarles uno nuestro. ¿Qué dijo mi padre cuando le contaste la idea?

-Bella, luego hablaremos de eso. Se supone que esta noche tienes que departir amablemente con los invitados, ¿recuerdas? Tu familia no quiere que te preocupes con asuntos de negocios hasta que volvamos de la luna de miel.

-Lo sé -dijo torvamente ella-. Está siendo bastante molesto. Papá ni siquiera quiere hablar de los detalles de cederme las riendas a mí. Cada vez que saco el tema, no para de hablarme del buen equipo de dirección que tú y yo vamos a formar. Hasta ahora he aguantado los esfuerzos de todos por mantenerme al margen del negocio hasta después de la boda, pero estoy empezando a estar harta. Me muero de ganas de asumir mis nuevas funciones. Edward, quiero tanto este lugar y hace tanto tiempo que sueño con volver y ocupar el puesto de papá... Después de tantos años es estupendo volver al negocio familiar. Hay una sensación de herencia y tradición que he echado de menos en California.

Edward tenía una expresión pétrea. -Ya tendrás tiempo para aprender tu nuevo rol después de la boda, Bella. Ten paciencia. Sabes que tu familia se siente muy dichosa de que aceptes todo esto -saludaba con la cabeza a la gente de alrededor.

-Te preguntas cuándo terminará esta fiesta, ¿verdad, Edward? -bromeó ella.

-Alternar no es mi fuerte.

-Lo he notado. Alégrate. La gente empezará a irse en una hora. Vamos a ver si queda algo de las delicias de Laurent.

Pasó hora y media antes de que los primeros invitados empezaran a irse; dos horas antes de que se hubieran ido todos. Pero al final Edward tuvo que arrancar a Bella de una animada charla con su madre sobre lo bien que había resultado la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron al sendero que conducía al chalé privado de Bella, él tenía la intención de persuadirla de que pasara primero por el de él. Dos años atrás, cuando llegó allí, Charlie le había dicho que eligiera uno de los elegantes chalés. Escogió uno de un dormitorio. Hasta la fecha, Bella solo había entrado allí dos veces, una para invitarlo a darse un baño con ella en la piscina y otra para comunicarle que su madre lo invitaba a que se uniera a los Swan para tomar un cóctel antes de la cena. En ambas ocasiones solo se había quedado unos minutos.

-¿Te gustaría pasar por mi casa a tomar una última copa? -dijo cuidadosamente Edward. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era que ella se sintiera presionada sexualmente. Ya había ido demasiado lejos tachando la cláusula de los seis meses del acuerdo. Desde entonces había cuidado mucho sus movimientos, permitiéndose solo besos superficiales de saludo y unos cuantos besos de despedida delante de la puerta cuando por las noches la acompañaba hasta su casa. Sabía que no podía correr el riesgo de alarmarla.

Una semana más.

-De acuerdo.

El rápido asentimiento lo pilló por sorpresa. Quizá debería haberle hecho antes la invitación. Edward sintió una punzada de ansiedad. Existía la remota posibilidad de que ella fuese a aceptar sin aspavientos la atracción sensual entre ellos. Eso simplificaría mucho las cosas. Con firmeza, la guió hacia otro sendero, al que conducía a su chalé.

-Fuiste la reina de la noche -dijo él tras unos instantes de padres estaban muy orgullosos de ti. Alice y Rose estaban fascinadas. Les encantó la forma en que te metiste a todo el mundo en el bolsillo.

Bella suspiró suavemente.

-Todos los que aparecieron esta noche lo hicieron por dos razones. Una, quieren a mis padres y no deseaban ofenderlos, y dos, querían ver en qué me había convertido yo -lo dijo en tono seco, pero no amargo-. Puesto que pienso ocupar mi lugar en esta comunidad, tuve que darles una buena representación.

-No creo que haya sido una representación. Te encuentras en tu elemento tratando con la gente, Bella. Es espontáneo en ti. Los haces sentirse cómodos, haces que hablen. Es un don muy valioso. Me gustaría tener un poco. -Por lo que me ha dicho mi madre, tu talento para las finanzas y los negocios compensa con creces cualquier falta de habilidad con la gente que puedas creer que tienes.

-Muy diplomática -aprobó él-. ¿Te molestará, Bella?

-Molestarme, ¿el qué?

-Estar casada con un hombre que no se siente tan cómodo con la gente como tú. La contempló mientras consideraba la cuestión.

-No. Para serte sincera, creo que podría ser abrumador dos personas tan sociables.

-Tienes tanta inteligencia como encanto –murmuró él, reconociendo para sus adentros que la respuesta de ella representaba un cierto alivio.

-¿Es un cumplido? -preguntó ella en tono alegre.

-Es una observación que tu padre hizo esta noche.

-Ah, mi padre -ella asintió en silencio, complacida-. Se siente satisfecho con lo que he llegado a ser, ¿verdad, Edward?

-Mucho.

Tuvo la sensatez de no añadir que él mismo estaba complacido. Ella podría encontrar paternalista el comentario. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, muy controlado. Incapaz de resistirse, Edward le puso la mano en la cintura, buscando la sedosa piel donde el traje la dejaba al descubierto. Ella no se apartó. Recorrieron el resto del trayecto hasta la casa en silencio. La cálida noche los envolvía y el aroma de los jardines era potente y embriagador. Casi tan embriagador como el aroma de la mujer que iba a su lado, pensó Edward. Casi de modo inconsciente, movió la mano y sintió la delicada línea de la columna vertebral de ella allí donde desaparecía bajo la tela. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no meter la mano por dentro.

-Me queda algo de coñac -dijo Edward al tiempo que abría la puerta principal y le daba paso.

-Estupendo. Cielo Santo, estoy agotada -soltando un delicado gemido, se dejó caer en el confidente de cuero negro que estaba delante de la chimenea. Como era verano, en la boca de la chimenea, habían colocado un ramo de flores secas. No era nada extraordinario. Las mismas doncellas que habían puesto flores en la chimenea de Edward, las habían puesto en las chimeneas de los demás chalés. En invierno, pondrían leña para las frías noches. Ventajas de vivir en un hotel de primera.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio que Bella se quitaba las sandalias de altísimo tacón que había llevado toda la noche. El pequeño gesto íntimo le indicó que ella se sentía cómoda. Un ligero temblor de inconfundible satisfacción lo recorrió. Terminó de servir el coñac y se lo llevó, pasando por encima de la alfombra de artesanía navaja.

Bella se enroscó en el asiento, metiéndose los pies por debajo de la falda. Agarró la copa, mirando a Edward por encima del borde.

-Por nosotros -dijo él, haciendo chocar suavemente su copa con la de ella.

-Y por el Hacienda -contestó ella, dando un sorbo a su bebida-. Ha sido una larga noche.

-Sí.

Edward se sentó junto a ella, rozando con su muslo la rodilla de ella. La sensación acrecentó la inquietud que él sentía, pero anhelaba el contacto. «Como un adicto», se dijo lúgubremente. «Cuanto más estoy cerca de ella, más la deseo».

Una semana más. Aquel pensamiento lo había estado rondando toda la noche.

-¿Crees que es necesario que vayamos unos días a Santa Fe, Edward? Después de todo estamos viviendo en el tipo de sitio a donde la gente va de luna de miel –dijo Bella en suave tono jocoso.

Él se quedó callado, contemplando el coñac. No era la primera vez que ella manifestaba dudas respecto a que se fueran de viaje. A él le habría gustado saber exactamente lo que ella pensaba. Cuando la besaba podía sentir el inicio de una reacción, pero no había forma de saber si ella cedería a esa reacción la semana siguiente, el mes siguiente o seis meses después. Era posible que Bella Swan hubiera sido en un tiempo una criatura de impulsos apasionados y rebeldía belicosa, pero Edward sabía que ella ahora se dominaba con vigor y determinación. No podía ser otro el precio de su triunfo en California y su fría serenidad. Pero él tampoco habría llegado a donde estaba de no haber pagado el mismo precio. Y en su caso, con más riesgo. No contaba con una familia rica que lo recogiera en caso de fracaso. Como Bella, sabía conseguir lo que se proponía, pero a diferencia de ella, había jugado más rudamente.

-Tu familia espera que nos vayamos unos días -señaló él, esgrimiendo el argumento más poderoso de que disponía. Ella parecía tan ansiosa por complacer a su familia... ¿Estaría algún día tan ansiosa por complacerlo a él?-. Lo mismo que el personal.

-Supongo que sí -se encogió de hombros-. Creo que puedo soportar Santa Fe por unos días. No he conocido ciudad más empeñada en ser pintoresca y encantadora, excepto Carmel. Podemos recorrer galerías y asistir a algunos conciertos. Puede ser un respiro agradable para los dos antes de volver y prepararnos para la temporada alta.

Edward levantó la cabeza, expresando en su cara parte de la molestia y frustración que no era capaz de reprimir del todo.

-Esperaba que fuera una luna de miel, no un respiro.

-Edward...

-Bella, te he dicho que no voy a obligarte a nada. Pero a cambio, espero que dejes que las cosas se produzcan naturalmente.

-«Naturalmente» para un hombre por lo general significa meterse en la cama en la primera ocasión, ¿no?

Estaba de broma, pensó él. Era imposible saber exactamente lo que ella pensaba. Las únicas ocasiones en las que él confiaba en su interpretación de las emociones de ella, era cuando la tenía en sus brazos. Sintió la tentación de penetrar en las barreras de serenidad y confianza en sí misma.

-¿Por qué te resistes, Bella?

-Porque hay algo en ti que no termino de comprender. Algo que no sé de ti. No puedo explicarlo más claramente. Solo sé que necesito tiempo.

Él dominó la impaciencia que sentía y le acarició la mejilla.

-También hay cosas que yo no sé o no comprendo de ti. Pero creo que si somos sinceros el uno con el otro en ese nivel... -dejó la copa a un lado, se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó intencionadamente los labios-. Creo que si somos sinceros en este nivel -continuó con voz enronquecida-, el resto viene solo.

Apartó un poco los labios, y observó la emoción que afloraba a los ojos color chocolate. Ella lo deseaba, se dijo él, exultante. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la forma de liberar la represión que ella se había impuesto. Quería liberar a la rebelde apasionada que debía haber en su interior. Deliberadamente, volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, deleitándose en el ligero temblor que la recorrió. Los de ella sabían a dulce promesa femenina y a coñac, a la calidez de la noche cerrada y a barreras no tan firmes. Y cuando metió la lengua entre los dientes de ella, Edward supo que saboreaba el comienzo de la pasión. Lentamente se echó hacia ella, le quitó la copa de las manos sin apartar la boca de la suya. Ella hundió los dedos en la tela de su chaqueta y, cuando él gimió, metió las manos por dentro.

-Me gusta sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo -murmuró él sobre su boca-. Me encanta.

-Edward...

-Tranquila, cariño. Iremos despacio. Lenta y suavemente. «Pero iremos hasta el fin», se juró en silencio mientras el deseo alimentaba el fuego que había estado bullendo en él toda la noche. Llegarían hasta el final, por completo. Y cuando hubieran terminado, ella le pertenecería. Manteniéndole la boca suavemente cautiva, empezó a explorar la atrayente curva que se formaba allí donde la garganta y el hombro se unían. Era intrigantemente vulnerable en aquel punto. Al contacto, se retorció un poco, no estaba seguro si como reacción o como invitación. La suave curva de sus pechos se oprimió contra él y Edward tuvo la certeza de que el atrevido vestido no llevaba sujetador incorporado. Pero ya le echaría después un sermón sobre el traje. Por el momento estaba disfrutando mucho de su atavío. Se acercó más a ella, deseando sentirla cuan larga era bajo él. Ella pareció hundirse obedientemente en el confidente de cuero, adaptando su suavidad a los dedos planos y ángulos de él. Abriendo la boca sobre la de ella, la invitó a entrar, y cuando la lengua de ella aceptó vacilante la sensual invitación, a Edward se le aceleró el pulso. Frenando el impulso de hacerle jirones la seda del vestido, metió la mano por debajo, buscando la dulce redondez del pecho. La sintió contener el aliento cuando él le rozó tentadoramente el pezón endurecido.

-Eres tan maravillosa -murmuró él. La urgencia de ver la curva fascinante que estaba acariciando hizo que le bajase los tirantes del traje de seda. Unos minutos después, Bella estaba desnuda hasta la cintura. Edward sintió una gran duda en ella y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada velada e interrogante de ella.

-¿Te gusta que te acaricie, Bella? -con el pulgar le frotaba ligeramente el pezón.

-¿No es obvio lo que me hacen tus caricias?

-Me gustaría oírtelo decir -dijo él con voz ronca, consciente de su propia urgencia.

-Sí -dijo guturalmente ella-. Me gusta que me acaricies -le pasó los brazos por el cuello en brusca exigencia, y un gemido ronco salió de los labios de Edward cuando ella tiró de la cabeza de él hacia la suya. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas de placer anticipado, Edward hundió los labios en la garganta femenina y le tomó la punta de uno de los pechos con el pulgar y el índice. Ella dio un respingo al sentir la caricia y él supo que estaba cada vez más excitada.

-Si estás así de sensible ahí, me consume la impaciencia por saber lo sensible que estás aquí -le soltó el pecho y bajó la mano hasta la cintura y más allá.

-jEdward! Oh, Edward... -arqueó el cuerpo y él dejó que el calor de su palma se fundiera con el calor del cuerpo de ella. La fina barrera de la seda no era suficiente escudo.

-Dios mío, mujer. Vas a volverme loco. Mira cómo me has puesto -impulsó la pelvis hacia los muslos de ella, dejándole sentir su punzante dureza-. Te deseo Bella. Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward, yo... -sacó la lengua menuda para humedecerse los labios entreabiertos mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras-. No podemos. Todavía no. Es demasiado pronto.

-¿Cómo puede ser demasiado pronto cuando nos deseamos tanto? -tratando de que se diera cuenta de la pasión creciente en ambos, le metió la pierna entre los muslos, subiéndole el vestido y dejándole al descubierto la blanca piel de los muslos. Le hizo una caricia en la cara interior de la pierna. Ella jadeó y se revolvió bajo él.

-Edward, prometiste que no me meterías prisa -dijo con voz tensa.

-Tenemos toda la noche. No te meteré prisa. Te lo juro.

-No, Edward.

Él sintió la fuerza de voluntad de ella se sobreponía a la pasión creciente. La sintió y la respetó, pese a que deseaba hacerla suya. Podía, se dijo. Podía ahogar sus protestas con besos, quitarle el vestido y tomarla. Ella respondería. Terminaría respondiendo. Toda esa pasión escondida en ella saldría a la superficie si él pudiera destruir la barrera de sus dudas. Ella todavía tenía la piel caliente y húmeda de caricias. Un poco más...

-Hablo en serio, Edward. Por favor, déjame ir -lo dijo como si realmente no esperara oposición. Como si creyera que solo necesitaba ponerse firme para que él retrocediera. Tenía plena confianza en su habilidad para conseguir que él se comportase como un perfecto caballero.

Saber que ella tenía razón, que él se plegaría a sus decisiones aquella noche, fue salvajemente frustrante.

-Maldita sea, Bella, podría haber sido tan maravilloso.

-No esta noche.

Él vaciló, buscando desesperadamente argumentos válidos, una lógica sensual que le hiciera reconsiderar su decisión. Pero no había nada que pudiera utilizar, a no ser pura fuerza física, y eso no era una opción.

Aceptando lo inevitable, Edward se apartó y se sentó. La copa de coñac medio vacía le llamó la atención, así que la agarró y apuró su contenido mientras Bella se arreglaba la ropa. Lúgubremente, dejó que el fuego del estupendo brandy combatiera el fuego del deseo insatisfecho, curioso casi de forma impersonal por ver cuál ganaba la batalla.

-Será mejor que me vaya -Bella terminó de ajustarse el vestido y se puso de pie. El pelo echado hacia adelante le ocultó la expresión por unos instantes críticos. Cuando se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas, su rostro había recuperado la calma y el sosiego. Solo en la mirada se apreciaban restos llameantes de pasión.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.

-No es necesario. Los vigilantes hacen su ronda, y Dios sabe que no se cometen muchos delitos por aquí -le recordó con decidida despreocupación. Se pasó ligeramente la mano por el pelo y se encaminó a la veré en el desayuno, Edward. Papá y mamá querrán seguir hablando sobre la fiesta y estoy segura de que desean tu compañía.

-Te acompaño a tu casa, Bella. -Edward se puso en pie, se adelantó a abrirle puerta y tomó a Bella de la muñeca. Si ella podía recuperarse tan rápidamente, él también, aunque se estuviera muriendo-. No quisiera que pensases que no soy todo un caballero.

-Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea -aseguró ella sin mucho énfasis.

Él la acompañó en silencio por los jardines y la dejó delante de la puerta, tal como ella deseaba. Permaneció callado en las sombras mientras ella se despedía con una sonrisa y entraba. En vez de marcharse enseguida, espero a oír que pasaba la llave.

¿Cerraba siempre con doble vuelta o se protegía de él en particular?

Una semana más.

Al darse la vuelta, a Edward se le ocurrió que una parte de él deseaba que ella hubiera cerrado con llave por cierta cautela primitiva hacia él.. Quería que ella pensara en él esa noche, que recordara la pasión que había surgido entre ellos. No quería que se metiera en la cama y soñara con llevar las riendas del Hacienda Swan. Si ella había cerrado con llave podría significar que no podría sacárselo de la cabeza aquella noche.

Una semana más y sería su esposo y estaría en condiciones de cerciorarse de que él fuera lo último en que pensara todas las noches.

**Aquí esta el siguiente capi espero que os guste**

**gracias**


	5. Chapter 4

-Sabes que tenías toda la razón anoche sobre ese traje -le dijo a la mañana siguiente Renee Swan a su hija en tono aprobador, mientras esperaban a que Charlie bajase a acompañarlas a principio tenía mis dudas pero diste en el clavo. Era refinado y llamativo a la vez y lo llevabas con mucha soltura. Aparentemente, Edward es el único que ha hecho objeciones.

-¿Edward? No dijo nada al respecto -Bella enarcó una ceja en gesto de curiosidad. El recuerdo de cómo él le había arrugado el hermoso vestido de seda en torno a la cintura le pasó como un fogonazo por la cabeza. Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse había sido lo sucedido con él, y la imagen lujuriosamente desmadejada de ella, semidesnuda y respondiendo a las caricias de Edward, la había mantenido despierta durante buen rato. Parte de ella se sentía estupefacta de descubrir que era capaz de semejante pasión. Aquella mañana se había sentido muy trastornada al recordar lo cerca que había estado de rendirse. Incómoda, se preguntó si Edwrad se habría dado cuenta del poco dominio de sí misma del que había hecho gala.

Renee rio entre dientes mientras servía el café.

-Charlie me dijo que había hecho cierto comentario sobre que te haría dárselo al Ejército de Salvación.

-Menos mal que Edward ha tenido el suficiente sentido común de no hacerme el mismo comentario -dijo secamente Bella. Con decisión, apartó los inquietantes recuerdos de la noche anterior. Volvía a tener pleno dominio de sí misma aquella mañana.

-No me extraña que se mantuviera callado. Creo que todavía desconfía un poco de ti, tesoro. Como tú de él. Sois muy cautos en uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

-En cierta forma. Estamos conociéndonos, mamá.

Renee se inclinó hacia delante.

-Si esperases unas semanas antes de casarte, eso se solucionaría. Debo reconocer que pese a lo mucho que tu padre y yo deseamos este matrimonio, nos sorprendió que fijaras la fecha tan pronto.

-¿Decirle a todos los invitados de tu larga lista que la boda se pospone?

-Bella dio un respingo simulando una gran impresión-. No podría soportar esa clase de responsabilidad -le sonrió a su madre-. No te preocupes. Sé lo que hago. Edward y yo hemos hablado a fondo del tema. Quiero que la boda se celebre mientras las cosas están relativamente tranquilas en el Hacienda. No tendremos tiempo para organizarlo todo cuando empiece la temporada alta.

Renee la miró inquisitivamente.

-Pero lo cierto es que os conocéis poco, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que os habéis visto media docena de veces en los últimos dos años cuando venías a vernos, pero eso es todo.

-Papá y tú parecíais tan convencidos de que sería la unión perfecta -le recordó Bella a su madre sin alterarse-. ¿No irás a decirme que ahora tienes dudas?

-No, no exactamente. Solo que el matrimonio es un gran paso y quiero que estés segura, cariño.

Bella advirtió pena en la voz de su madre. Sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora, le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-Todo irá bien, mamá. Sé lo que hago.

-Siempre has tenido tanta seguridad en ti misma. Cuando te fuiste a California -Renee suspiró-, solo nos llamaste para decirnos que estabas bien. No nos dijiste lo que estabas haciendo hasta que te matriculaste en la universidad y conseguiste un trabajo. Aquel primer año, cuando accediste a venir a vernos por Navidades no sabíamos qué esperar. Pero en cuanto te vi en la puerta, supe que te habías hecho una mujer. Y cada año que pasaba, te hacías más fuerte y más segura de ti misma.

-No me di mucha elección.

-No. Quizá sea eso lo que me preocupaba.

Bella movió de un lado a otro la cabeza en gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Después de cometer una insensatez tan grande como escaparme con alguien como James Monroe, solo tenía dos opciones. Una era volver a casa arrastrándome de rodillas.

-Y la otra era olvidar lo sucedido, recuperarte y lograr que tu decisión tuviera sentido -concluyó Renee con tal profundidad de comprensión que estremeció a Bella-. Eso es exactamente lo que habría hecho tu padre de haberse visto en una situación insostenible. Así fue como reaccionó cuando compró esta tierra. Quedaba en medio de la nada en aquellos tiempos. Nadie creía que un hotel de este tamaño y categoría pudiese salir adelante. Pero cuanto más le decían a Charlie que estaba cometiendo un error, más se empeñaba él en su determinación. Y consiguió lo que quería.

-Igual pasará con este matrimonio... después de todo, ¿cómo puede salir mal? Papá y tú lo aprobáis, tiene mucho sentido desde el punto de vista comercial y el novio está dispuesto.

Renee miró a su hija.

-En cuanto al novio...

-¿No está dispuesto? -Bella sonrió.

-Sí, lo está. Pero hay algo que deberías saber, Bella. En algunas cosas es muy parecido a ti. Y aunque estoy convencida de que será un estupendo esposo para ti, hay ocasiones en que me preocupa que realmente no comprendas lo que estás haciendo. Sabes cómo os peleabais tu padre y tú. Suele suceder entre temperamentos similares. Bella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente una vez más.

-Edward y yo nos entendemos perfectamente en ese particular. Lo único sobre lo que puede que tengamos que discutir es el Hacienda Swan y dado que, en definitiva, yo soy la jefa, las peleas tendrán un límite, ¿no crees?

Renee miró escépticamente a su hija, pero cambió inmediatamente de tema.

-Santa Fe es un lugar estupendo para una luna de miel. ¿De quién fue idea? Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que de Edward. En realidad yo no pensaba ir de viaje.

-Por lo menos tendrás una luna de miel más lujosa que la que tu padre y yo pudimos permitirnos -dijo Renee, riéndose entre dientes-. Lo único que pudimos permitirnos fue ir hasta la cabaña que Charlie tenía en las colinas para cuando iba de caza.

-No había vuelto a acordarme de ese sitio. Era bastante divertido para ir de vez en cuando. ¿Papá ha ido últimamente?

-No desde que abandonó la caza por el golf. Decía que el golf es un deporte mucho más apropiado para un caballero de la hostelería que la caza, pero creo que sencillamente estaba cansado de cazar venados. Hace años que no vamos a la cabaña. Alguna que otra vez, Alice y Rose van con sus maridos y los niños. Eso es todo.

Antes de que Bella pudiera continuar la conversación, un alegre saludo anunció la llegada de su padre. Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio acercarse. Edward iba a su lado. Charlie Swan llevaba pantalones de golf de color llamativo y camisa de punto, preparado para la partida que pensaba jugar esa mañana. Junto a él, Edward parecía serio y contenido. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha. Llevaba unos pantalones caqui y una camisa marrón oscura de corte clásico. Parecía un tanto distante y no tan afable como su padre.

Cuando los ojos de ella se encontraron con los verdes y fríos de él, Bella se dio cuenta de que empezaba a aprender a leer la antes indescifrable mirada. Por ejemplo, en aquel momento no había duda de que al mirarla recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, y ella tuvo la sensación de que la retaba en silencio a recordarlo.

Sintiéndose incómoda, Bella agarró la cafetera, temerosa de revelar que lo sucedido la noche anterior no se había apartado de su mente en toda la mañana. No era necesario que se lo recordara, pensó. No era posible que mujer alguna olvidase que había estado tan cerca de entregarse a un hombre.

-Buenos días, Bella -Edward se acercó y la rozó apenas en la boca, de una forma que se estaba convirtiendo en el saludo matutino de él.

-Tu café -se apresuró ella a ofrecerle, reprendiéndose para sus adentros por ponerse algo nerviosa cuando lo tenía cerca. Dios Santo, no tenía quince años. Tenía que conservar más la serenidad.

-Bella y yo estábamos hablando de la vieja cabaña, querido -dijo Renee cuando su esposo se sentó a su lado-. Le decía que tú y yo pasamos allí nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Le has dicho dónde pasamos la segunda?

-No, todavía no. Lo estaba reservando como regalo de boda.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? -quiso saber Bella, consciente de que por debajo de la mesa, su muslo estaba en contacto con el de Edward.

-Renee y yo vamos a haceros un favor y nos iremos a un crucero de tres meses mientras os acostumbráis a la vida matrimonial y os ponéis a llevar el Hacienda –le dedicó a su esposa una sonrisa afectuosa-. Renee ha sido muy paciente durante todos estos años. Ahora que los dos vamos a tener mucho tiempo libre viajaremos mucho. Así Edward y tú no tendréis que preocuparos de tenernos encima todo el año.

-No dejéis que Charlie os haga creer que os hace ningún favor -dijo riéndose Renee-. Se ha propuesto jugar en los mejores campos de golf del mundo. Y arde en deseos de empezar. Como a mí me encantan los cruceros, hemos llegado a un acuerdo y haremos un recorrido marítimo por las diversas islas y campos donde quiere jugar al golf.

-Y entre crucero y crucero, planificaré mi estrategia para jugar en el nuevo campo de golf del Hacienda Swan -Charlie agarró el tarro de mermelada.

-Si logramos que Carlisle nos venda esa tierra -asintió Edward, los ojos en Bella-. Pero después de lo fascinado por Bella que estaba anoche, supongo que podremos conseguir de él todo lo que queramos.

-Ya veremos -dijo ella como restándole importancia-. No estoy nada convencida de que el Hacienda Swan necesite un campo propio. Además, por muy fascinado que esté Carlisle, no va a ceder esa tierra a bajo precio.

-Si no la adquirimos rápidamente, probablemente la venda a otro –dijo cautamente Edward-. Hay una empresa del Este que le ha puesto los ojos encima. Lo último que queremos es tener un centro comercial al lado. Alteraría el ambiente de descanso del Hacienda.

-Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión -dijo Bella con educada firmeza.

Un súbito silencio tenso descendió sobre la pequeña mesa hasta que Charlie Swan intervino valientemente para cambiar de tema.

-He oído que predicen más tormentas para esta tarde.

Qué haría la gente de no existir el tiempo como tema seguro de conversación, se preguntó divertida Bella.

En la víspera de su boda, Bella permaneció en silencio a la sombra de los jardines de sus padres y contempló la multitud que se aglomeraba en la terraza y los exuberantes jardines. Esa última fiesta que su madre se había empeñado en dar era para el personal del Hacienda. Todos, desde Laurent Richards hasta la camarera más recientemente contratada, lo estaban pasando bien.

En algún lugar de la multitud, Edward probablemente estaría solo, dando sorbos a su escocés con hielo mientras los alegres empleados del hotel iban y venían alrededor de él. Bella se preguntó si alguien la habría echado ya de menos.

Normalmente, ella estaría en medio de la gente, desbordando energía en su rol de anfitriona perfecta. Pero una hora antes se había dado cuenta de repente de que necesitaba un respiro. Por alguna extraña razón, había empezado a sentirse atrapada, acorralada por la gente y el curso inalterable que había elegido para ella.

Iba a casarse a la mañana siguiente. Había llegado la hora. Pretendía vincular su vida personal y profesional con la de un hombre al que no conocía verdaderamente ni comprendía del todo.

«Nervios de boda», se dijo. O demasiado champán. Una de dos. Contempló con expresión torva la copa vacía que tenía en la mano y se preguntó en que estaría pensando Edward mientras la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Desde la noche de la fiesta anterior, había limitado su asedio sexual a unos cuantos besos de buenas noches. No había vuelto a intentar llevarla a la cama. Quizá guardaba la discusión para la noche de bodas. O quizá pensaba realmente dejar que ella marcase el paso en la intimidad creciente.

Controlar ese paso era algo que Bella tenía plena intención hacer. Para gran extrañeza suya, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa sobre ese aspecto del matrimonio. No podía negar la atracción que había entre el hombre con quien iba a casarse y ella. Pero sentía una amenaza implícita en la idea de sucumbir a dicha atracción. Una amenaza que no podía entender ni explicar, pero que allí estaba.

¡Nervios de boda, claro que sí!

El verdadero problema, decidió bruscamente Bella, era que se sentía inquieta. En mayor o menor medida, su familia y Edward la habían obligado a concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en la boda. En un intento equivocado de que se tomara unas pequeñas «vacaciones» antes de asumir las riendas del Hacienda, se habían confabulado para mantenerla al margen de los asuntos de negocios. Esforzándose por complacer a todos, se había dedicado por completo a la próxima boda.

Como consecuencia, no había tenido nada que la distrajera. Un poco de trabajo real le habría proporcionado algo de equilibrio en esas últimas semanas. A ella le gustaba trabajar. A veces lo necesitaba. El trabajo le había dado mucho en los últimos años, y dirigir el Hacienda Swan iba a ser mucho más enriquecedor y satisfactorio que nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces. Ni su familia ni Edward habían comprendido que apartándola de las oficinas del hotel no le habían simplificado las cosas. Bella contempló el jardín iluminado por la luna y se sonrió. Pronto todo habría terminado y estaría bajo control. «Y, como. suele decirse, pronto todo esto será mío», bromeó consigo misma. Cuando se metiera de lleno en el trabajo, volvería a ser la de siempre.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era contrarrestar los nervios de boda con algo de aquella auténtica terapia. Siguiendo un súbito impulso, Bella tomó el sendero desierto que conducía al edificio principal.

El traje de noche, largo, plisado y elegante, se le adhería sensualmente a la piernas mientras hacía el recorrido en silencio. Nadie la llamó ni quiso saber adónde iba. Por el momento era libre.

La libertad, descubrió Bella al entrar en el edificio principal y mientras se encaminaba al vestíbulo de las oficinas, sentaba estupendamente bien. Durante un mes había estado desempeñando el papel de hija perfecta y novia perfecta. Consciente de sus futuras responsabilidades como propietaria del Hacienda Swan, también había tenido cuidado de representar el papel de dueña perfecta ante los empleados. Papeles todos satisfactorios hasta cierto punto. Además, en su fuero interno, sabía establecer los límites necesarios. Nadie se aprovecharía de ella.

Pero una mujer necesitaba ser ella misma de vez en cuando. Aquella noche era una de esas ocasiones. La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada con llave. Volviendo al mostrador principal donde había un empleado de guardia, desplegó su mejor sonrisa y le pidió la llave.

-Gracias, Paul. ¿Lo pasaste bien antes en la fiesta?

-Sí, señorita Swan -dijo el joven, resplandeciente-. Lo pasé estupendamente. Casi se me olvida volver a relevar a Seth para que él fuera. ¿Terminó ya?

-No, solo decidí tomarme un respiro. Ellos saben cómo divertirse. Nadie me echará de menos por un rato -Bella tomó la llave y se marchó hacia el pasillo.

Unos minutos después, entraba en el lujoso despacho que pertenecía a su padre hasta la mañana siguiente. Pronto serían los dominios de ella, pensó Bella, maravillada, pasando un dedo por la superficie de caoba de la mesa. Moviéndose lentamente, caminó sobre la gruesa alfombra hacia la pared de los archivos. Muy pronto estaría al frente de su querido Hacienda.

Todos esos años pasados en California, lejos del lugar que tanto amaba, le parecían toda una vida. Pero de nuevo estaba en casa.

El mullido sillón de cuero de detrás de la mesa era tentador. Con una sonrisa inconfundible de placer, Bella se hundió en él. ¿Cuántas veces de niña se había metido en aquel despacho y se había sentado en aquel sillón? Tantos recuerdos. Y no todos malos. Había sido a partir de sus diez años cuando el carácter de su padre y el de ella habían empezado a chocar. Durante los años inestables en los que ella pasaba de niña a mujer, las cosas fueron tensas y difíciles. Nunca había dejado de querer a su padre ni al resto de la familia, pero había tenido que apartarse de las influencias dominantes de su vida. Necesitaba probarse y valerse por sí misma.

Y eso era exactamente lo que había conseguido. Había necesitado todos esos años en California, y la tarea de demostrarse a sí misma y a su familia que era capaz de valerse por sus propios medios había sido cumplida.

Distraídamente, empezó a abrir cajones de la mesa. Con una placentera sensación de posesividad contempló los lápices y plumas del cajón central y luego lo cerró. Los cajones de la izquierda alojaban un diccionario muy manido y papales con el membrete del Hacienda Swan. El listín telefónico de Tucson estaba en el último.

Los cajones de la derecha estaban cerrados con llave. Bella tiró de uno de ellos y trató de recordar dónde guardaba su padre la llave. Ah, sí, en la balda superior de la librería de la pared de enfrente.

Cediendo a un capricho, se levantó y fue hasta allí. Poniéndose de puntillas, rebuscó detrás de un ejemplar de la historia de Arizona hasta que la encontró. Luego, volvió a la mesa y abrió los cajones.

Allí era donde su padre había guardado siempre los papeles más importantes. Los talonarios de la empresa, los estados de cuentas, algunos permisos, todos estaban rigurosamente ordenador allí.

Era extraño. Durante los últimos dos años, Edward se había hecho cargo cada vez más del trabajo contable. Bella se preguntó por qué no se habría transferido la mayor parte de la información económica a su despacho.

Con ociosa curiosidad sacó del cajón uno de los diarios y se puso a hojearlo. Quizá su padre no había sido capaz de delegar autoridad. Cuando ella se hiciera cargo, la próxima semana, haría que Edward se ocupara de aquellos registros. Después de todo, se suponía que era el mago de las finanzas. Debía ser el responsable de los diarios y demás registros similares.

Detuvo la mirada en algunos apuntes recientes, dándose cuenta de que la escritura no era la de su padre ni la de su secretaria. Era una letra de trazo fuerte y masculino. ¿La de Edward?

Empezó a examinar el libro con más detenimiento. En una cosa estaba equivocada: ¡su padre sí había delegado autoridad en Edward!

Con expresión de extrañeza, tomó los libros oficiales de la empresa. Exactamente, ¿qué cargo tenía Edward?

Cinco minutos después, miraba fijamente una resolución que autorizaba a la apertura de una cuenta corriente en un banco local. El documento establecía claramente quién era el dueño del Hacienda Swan, y no era Charlie Swan.

Atónita, leyó el nombre una y otra vez, incapaz de comprender lo que sus ojos veían.

Quince minutos después de examinar detenidamente todos los documentos que pudo encontrar, Bella se vio obligada a reconocer la verdad. Edward Cullen era el propietario del Hacienda Swan, y lo era desde hacía seis meses.

Había sido cuatro meses atrás cuando su padre le había hablado por primera vez de que volviera a Tucson para asumir el mando del Hacienda. Tres o cuatro meses atrás sus padres habían empezado a insinuar insistentemente lo beneficioso que sería un matrimonio entre Edward y ella para todos los interesados. Bueno, la actitud casamentera había empezado dos años atrás. Cada vez que iba a Tucson por vacaciones, su madre trataba de emparejarla con Edward. Pero solo recientemente las sugerencias se habían vuelto evidentes.

«Un equipo perfecto», había dicho su padre. Un equipo gestor perfecto.

Nadie se había molestado en decirle que ella no iba a ser el superior del equipo.

Nadie le había dicho que sus derechos de nacimiento habían sido vendidos al hombre con el que iba a casarse.

Una furia, más intensa y apasionada que nunca, empezó a hervir en su interior.

Durante largos minutos permaneció sentada en el enorme sillón de cuero, incapaz de moverse. Luego, poco a poco, se puso temblorosamente en pie.

La habían engañado. Le habían arrebatado su herencia. La habían atraído al hogar con falsas promesas. Había sido una elaborada farsa llevada acabo por maestros. Y ella había caído en la trampa que Edward y su padre habían urdido.

No podía creer que su madre supiera del cambio de propietario. Su encantadora madre nunca habría mantenido semejante mentira. No, aquello era cosas de endurecidos hombres de negocios. Hombres como Charlie y Edward.

El abrumador sentimiento de traición hizo que se tambaleara momentáneamente.

Se aferró a la mesa para mantener el equilibrio. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

No le extrañaba que Edward no se hubiera opuesto seriamente al acuerdo prematrimonial. Había cambiado la única cláusula que podía producirle cierta frustración. Todo lo demás lo había aceptado por proteger sus propios intereses económicos. Él era el que iba al matrimonio con el control del Hacienda, y era el que conservaría su posición en caso de que el matrimonio se disolviera.

Diciéndose de cientos de formas distintas que era una idiota, Bella logró salir del despacho. Devolvió la llave al desconcertado empleado de la entrada, que se preguntó por qué no recibía la acostumbrada sonrisa deslumbrante que era de esperar en Bella. Ella salió a refugiarse en las sombras de los jardines.

La música de la terraza de sus padres llegaba hasta ella a través de la suave brisa nocturna mezclada con el bullicio de la gente. Edward estaría allí, consciente de que poseía lo que inspeccionaba. A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente estaba citado para adquirir el último elemento de su lista de compras. A las diez no solo habría asegurado la propiedad física del Hacienda sino la intangible sensación de pertenecer realmente a él. Se casaría con la hija del hombre que había creado el Hacienda Swan en medio del desierto. Se uniría a la familia.

La furia y la violenta sensación de traición se enfrentaban en el interior de Bella al sentimiento todavía más fuerte de solemne estupidez. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Toda aquella palabrería de no dejar que se metiera en el negocio del Hacienda hasta después de la boda. Qué tonta había sido.

Se había dejado manipular y utilizar, dominar y conducir en la dirección que Edward había determinado. Podría ser interesante ver cuándo y cómo terminaría diciéndole la verdad, pensó Bella con fría furia.

-Hola, Bella. Te he estado buscando.

Ella giró la cabeza en redondo. Edward estaba allí a su lado, la cara en sombra. Era como si la imaginación enfurecida de ella hubiera conjurado su presencia en la oscuridad. Como un diablo que hubiera ido a comprarle el alma. Y ella casi se la había vendido. Más que casi, se vio obligada a reconocer Bella. Poseyendo el Hacienda, ya había adquirido buena parte de ella.

-Buenas noches, Edward. ¿Lo has pasado bien? -sin saber cómo, una inmensa calma se instaló en ella.

-No particularmente. Pero todos los demás parecen disfrutar mucho -seguía en la oscuridad. Ella apenas podía verle el brillo de los ojos.

-Tendrás que aprender a pasarlo bien también, ¿no? Después de todo, estás haciendo del descanso y del placer una carrera.

A él se le endureció el rostro cuando ella hizo ademán de marcharse, y la agarró de la muñeca.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

Frenéticamente, ella reunió fuerzas para sonreír.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Nunca te vas temprano de estas fiestas. Siempre pareces disfrutar haciendo de anfitriona.

-Necesitaba estar a solas conmigo misma -apartó la mirada de la expresión implacablemente preocupada de él.

-¿Nervios de boda? -sugirió él.

-Puede ser. Eso espero.

-No es propio de ti, ¿verdad?

-Edward, te he dicho más de una vez que no me conoces tanto -suspiró.

-Estoy aprendiendo.

Sonó como una amenaza. La reacción de Bella fue soltarse la muñeca con cautela y alejarse de él. No perdió la sonrisa artificial.

-Si no te importa, será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta. Mi madre se estará preguntando dónde estoy.

-Iré contigo.

Ella no pudo negarse. Pero cuando él volvió a agarrarla de la mano, ella se estremeció y supo que él se había dado cuenta.

-¿Bella?

-Nervios de boda, como tú has dicho. No te preocupes, mañana estaré bien. De hecho, volveré a la normalidad.

-Estupendo. Porque es muy tarde para cambiar tus planes -cuando ella lo miró de reojo, él la miró con expresión divertida-. Doscientas personas invitadas a la capilla del hotel y no sé cuántas a la recepción. A Laurent le daría un síncope si tuviera que tirar todos esos canapés.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Me presentaré a la boda. Después de todo, es la primera para mí y siento curiosidad -se soltó de nuevo en cuanto se vieron rodeados por la gente alegre de la terraza.

Bella divisó a Jacob Black, el ayudante de camarero que se había comprado la hermosa moto, y se dirigió hacia el grupo donde él se encontraba. Como era de esperar, él hablaba con sus amigos de las complejidades de conducir una moto, y Bella, consciente de que llevaba algunos años de atraso, se unió a la conversación.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, solucionó el problema de quedarse a solas con Edward uniéndose a un grupo de empleados que iba en la misma dirección que ella. Al llegar a su puerta, se despidió de todos, incluido Edward, que se quedó al margen, mirándola con sus fríos ojos escrutadores. Sonriendo deslumbrantemente una vez más, cerró la puerta.

A las nueve y cuarto de la mañana siguiente, Bella despidió a su madre y a sus hermanas con una firmeza que sorprendió a todas, incluida ella misma. Durante la hora anterior, habían estado revoloteando alrededor de la novia, arreglando el traje de encaje y satén, experimentando con su pelo bajo el velo de gasa, diciéndole lo hermosa que estaba. La emoción de ellas debería haber sido contagiosa, pero Bella se sentía cada vez más tensa y helada. A cuarenta y cinco minutos de la hora en que tenía que estar en la capilla del hotel, Bella no podía soportar más el afecto y la amabilidad de su familia. La falsedad de toda aquella situación tenía que acabar.

-Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí -les explicó al despedirlas ante la puerta principal-. No os preocupéis, soy capaz de llegar sola hasta la capilla.

-Bella, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó ansiosamente Renee Swan.

-Estoy perfectamente, mamá. Solo un poco tensa.

Su madre le sonrió.

-¿Quieres un poquito de jerez antes de la boda?

Rose, la menor, pareció horrorizada.

-Mamá, eso es espantoso.

-En realidad, me parece bastante buena idea, pero creo que paso –dijo irónicamente Bella.

-Como digas, cariño. Llama si nos necesitas -dijo Renee, reflejando en sus ojos azules comprensión femenina por la tensión que sufría su hija.

Solo que su madre no podía saber lo tensa que estaba, se dijo Bella con ánimo cansino al cerrar la puerta tras los miembros femeninos de su familia. Nadie podía imaginarlo.

Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en desabrochar la hilera de botones a la espalda del elegante traje de novia. Bella trabajó con resuelta intensidad hasta que el vestido quedó hecho un vaporoso montón en el suelo. Luego, se soltó las pálidas medias y se las quitó. Cuando se quitó el velo que llevaba, se quedó en sujetador y braguitas de seda blanca. Por un largo instante, se quedó contemplando su imagen reflejada en el espejo, buscando orientación, respuesta, o una tranquilidad que nunca llegó.

Después, se volvió hacia el armario y sacó los vaqueros de marca negros y ajustados que se compró para montar a caballo. Cuando se los hubo abrochado sacó de la cómoda un jersey de algodón negro y buscó las botas de montar de brillante cuero. Se recogió el pelo con una cinta que se había comprado para jugar al tenis. Tenía un bordado que recordaba vagamente el trabajo de los indios del suroeste y hacía contraste con el cinturón de plata y cuero que se puso a la cintura.

Cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo no quedaba rastro de la deslumbrante novia.

Una mujer orgullosa y fríamente rabiosa le devolvió la mirada. Una mujer que parecía capaz de cuidar de sí misma en un mundo de hombres.

Era exactamente la imagen que Bella necesitaba ver en aquel momento. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

Encontró a Jacob Black por detrás de las cocinas del hotel, disfrutando de un descanso y un refresco con algunos compañeros antes de que empezaran las prisas de la hora de la comida. Cuando ella le ofreció cincuenta dólares para que les prestara temporalmente su moto nueva, él se quedó mirándola fijamente.

-No te preocupes, Jacob. Sé montar. Los cincuenta dólares son para gasolina –le sonrió con una fría imperiosidad que hizo que él la obedeciera. Con gesto inseguro, se sacó las llaves de los vaqueros y se las dio.

-¿Y la boda? -preguntó él, vacilante, saliéndole la pregunta de lo más hondo.

-Hasta donde sé, la boda sigue según lo planeado -le quitó la llave de la mano vacilante y puso en su lugar los cincuenta dólares-. Gracias, me aseguraré de que te llegue de una pieza.

-Señorita Swan. No sé si... -dijo, preocupado, el joven.

-Ah, una cosa más. ¿Te importaría prestarme la chaqueta de cuero? Por razones de seguridad.

-Bueno, no, supongo que no. Le quedará un poco grande. Mire, señorita Swan, ¿que le parece si le presto la moto otro día?

-Ahora es el momento perfecto -ella se puso la chaqueta de cuero. El sol del desierto pronto haría incómoda la prenda, pero ella podría soportarlo.

La enorme moto negra la aceptó sin protestar. Con movimiento diestro, se montó por el lado izquierdo. El mango giratorio que era el acelerador encajaba perfectamente en su mano derecha. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero cuando dio una vuelta de prueba por el aparcamiento de empleados con la potente máquina lo recordó todo, incluso la incomparable oleada de emoción e independencia. Ambas sensaciones fueron como drogas en sus venas. Sin la menor vacilación, Bella se dirigió hacia la salida.

No se volvió a mirar el ansioso rostro de Jacob.

El estrecho sendero que pintorescamente conducía a la capilla estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados o paseando por los jardines, charlando mientras esperaban que empezara la ceremonia. Las mujeres iban ataviadas con vestidos de brillantes colores. La ropa de los hombres no era tan alegre como la de las mujeres, pero desde luego reflejaba el estilo del aquella zona. Todo el mundo parecía alegre y de buen humor y gratamente emocionado.

El rugido amenazante aunque apagado de la moto hizo que todo el mundo se volviera hacia Bella cuando ella circuló despacio por el sendero. Por un instante, nadie la reconoció, ni siquiera sus padres, ni Edward, que estaban juntos en la escalera principal de la capilla.

Edward se dio cuenta primero de quién era. No se movió cuando ella condujo la enorme moto hasta el pie de las escaleras y se detuvo. Apoyó el pie en el suelo para asegurar la maquina y miró solo al hombre que la esperaba. Se negó a mirar la mezcla de ansiedad y espanto del rostro de su madre y la furia atónita del de su padre.

Edward la contempló como si ella fuera una bruja a punto de echarle un diabólico hechizo. Su rostro impenetrable no reflejaba lo que él estaba pensando. Permaneció impasible y distante mientras esperaba la bomba que ella iba a lanzarle. De toda la gente reunida allí, solo él parecía darse plena cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Tengo entendido que aquí se celebra una boda hoy -dijo Bella para que todos pudieran oírla-. Solo quería pasar a felicitar al novio. Sé que es el nuevo propietario del Hacienda Swan. Me temo que la novia se ha llevado una fuerte impresión al saberlo, así que yo en tu lugar no me quedaría a esperarla. Está algo indispuesta por el momento. Sentirse una idiota manipulada le hace eso a las novias, sobre todo el día de la boda. Pero no dejéis que ese pequeño incidente os arruine la celebración. Estoy segura de que el novio es completamente capaz de seguir sin ella. Después de todo, lo ha conseguido todo, incluida la herencia de la novia. Sé que puede arreglárselas sin la novia. En cuanto a la novia, bueno, también está bien. Está acostumbrada a cuidar de sí misma y pretende aprovechar esa experiencia. Que pasen todos un buen rato, ¿entendido?

Hizo girar el acelerador y la moto rugió como respuesta. Los invitados se apartaron instantáneamente, abriendo paso para que circulara la bestia negra de Bella. Ella tomó el camino hacia la entrada del edificio principal y se dirigió hacia Tucson.

Tras ella, un denso silencio de perplejidad se hizo en el ambiente cuando los invitados se volvieron hacia el novio y los padres de la novia. Edward, impertérrito, contempló a Bella hasta que desapareció en la distancia, y luego le habló sosegadamente al hombre que había dejado de ser su futuro suegro.

-¿No le has dicho nunca a Bella que se ponga el casco cuando vaya en moto?

Charlie Swan estuvo a punto de ahogarse al oír la pregunta.

-Más a menudo de lo que puedo recordar.

-Bien, esta vez yo me ocuparé de que se entere. –Edward bajó con paso firme las escaleras y la multitud se apartó del mismo modo que lo había hecho para darle paso a la mujer de la moto. Quizá sentían un potencial similar de violencia bruta en el hombre y la máquina.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo,**

**Me encanta esta Bella, eso si que es plantar al novio con estilo jajaja**

**Dejen comentarios porfavorrrrr**

**gracias**


	6. Chapter 5

El trayecto hasta Tucson le proporcionó todo lo que Bella necesitaba en aquel momento. Las respuestas instantáneas de la moto, mucho más rápidas y más precisas que las de un automóvil, requerían toda su atención. La sensación de velocidad alimentaba su necesidad de excitación física. Y la adrenalina que le latía en la sangre consumía el elemento de peligro que flotaba en el aire. Formaba un todo con la enorme máquina, y durante el tiempo que le llevó llegar a la ciudad, Bella conoció una violenta sensación de satisfacción.

La satisfacción empezó a esfumarse cuando tuvo que aminorar al llegar al primer semáforo. La realidad se instaló lentamente, extendiendo sus largos tentáculos para apresarla.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no tenía muy claro lo que pensaba hacer a continuación. Lo lógico sería que tomara el siguiente vuelo hacia California. Difícilmente podría llegar con la hermosa moto de Jacob Black hasta San Francisco. Al menos dejaba la ciudad con algunos dólares más que la otra vez, pensó torvamente Bella mientras entraba en una estación de gasolina y detenía la moto junto a la cabina telefónica. En el pequeño compartimento de la moto llevaba el talonario de cheques y en la billetera de piel de becerro llevaba varias tarjetas de crédito. No tendría que buscar trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida para sobrevivir. La cuenta corriente y las tarjetas eran todas suyas. No había ni un céntimo del dinero de su padre en ellas.

-Caray, señorita, vaya moto. ¿Me da una vuelta? -la sonriente cara del chico que atendía la gasolinera llamó la atención de Bella.

-Hoy no.

Metiéndose las llaves en el bolsillo delantero, Bella entró en la cabina y se puso a llamar a las líneas aéreas. El siguiente vuelo a San Francisco salía a última hora de la tarde. Sí, había una plaza. Bella hizo la reserva.

El chico de la gasolinera y alguno de sus amigos estaban alrededor de la moto cuando ella salió.

-Una moto muy grande para una delicada dama como usted -expresó uno tentativamente.

-Puedo con ella -se echó el pelo hacia atrás y caminó hacia la moto con paso firme, retando a cualquiera de los curiosos a que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ellos se hicieron a un lado, del mismo modo que habían hecho los invitados a la boda. Por lo visto, todo el mundo sabía que era mejor no interponerse en su camino, reflexionó amargamente Bella.

Faltaban muchas horas para ir al aeropuerto. Empezaba a hacer calor como para quedarse en la calle. La idea de matar el tiempo en uno de los enormes centros comerciales la atrajo brevemente antes de descartarla. Lo que menos quería era estar rodeada de gente. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Todo había sucedido tan rápidamente desde su descubrimiento de la noche anterior... Algún lugar fresco y silencioso.

Despacio, Bella se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto, en busca de uno de los nuevos moteles que habían construido por allí. Poco tiempo después, un empleado de recepción le entregaba la llave de la habitación 235.

-Café y bollos incluidos por la mañana -le indicó él.

-Estupendo -no vio razón alguna para informarlo de que para entonces ella ya se habría ido.

En la anónima habitación de la segunda planta se sentó en la cama y agarró el teléfono. Jacob Black estaría a punto de ponerse frenético por su querida moto. Negándose a identificarse, esperó pacientemente a que encontraran al joven camarero.

-¿Jacob? Soy Bella.

-Vaya, me alegro de oírla. ¿Está bien la moto?

-Por supuesto. Llamo para decirte dónde puedes recogerla. Lo siento, pero no me es posible llevártela. Espero que los cincuenta dólares te compensen de la molestia.

-Señorita Swan, aquí todo es un lío. El chef Richards está armando una gran escena en la cocina y todo dicen que usted se ha ido.

-Tienen razón. Jacob, escúchame. Es muy importante para mí que nadie sepa dónde estoy ahora. ¿Comprendes?

-Pero ¿y mi moto?

-Voy a dejártela en el aparcamiento de un motel. Las llaves estarán en recepción.

-¿Qué motel? -suplicó él, claramente empezando a sentir pánico.

-Uno en las afueras, cerca del aeropuerto. Te llamaré más tarde y te diré cuál es, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero, señorita Swan...

-Te dejaré otros cincuenta dólares en un sobre junto con las llaves. Adiós, Jacob, y gracias -Bella colocó el auricular en la horquilla antes de que el joven pudiera protestar.

Luego, se desplomó sobre las almohadas, subiendo descuidadamente una pierna sobre la colcha estampada. «Dios mío, qué lío».

Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de tener dieciocho años. Bella se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y trató de pensar. Tantos años de velar por sí misma, de crecer y tener logros y construirse una reputación profesional... Lo había lanzado todo por la borda por la ilusa promesa de volver a casa. Debía haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Las horas por delante se le hacían eternas. Horas para pensar en el desastre. El recuerdo de la mirada dolida y horrorizada de su madre la perseguía. Era la segunda vez que Bella era la responsable de poner esa mirada en los ojos de su madre. Los temores de Jacob Black por su preciosa moto le produjeron otra oleada de culpa.

Había utilizado al pobre chico, de eso no había duda. Y luego estaba su padre, humillado delante de todos sus amigos. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Paul Swan se había convencido sinceramente a sí mismo de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para Bella engañándola para que se casara con el nuevo propietario del Hacienda Swan. Bella se dio cuenta de que en realidad su padre nunca le había mentido.

Nunca le había dicho que ella iba a heredar el Hacienda Swan. Pero había algo llamado «mentiras por omisión».

Nada en el mundo podía disculpar a Edward Cullen. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y no tenía más motivos que el puro interés egoísta. Quería asegurarse su posición en el Hacienda y en la familia Swan.

La depresión la invadió arrasando con el artificial y en cierto modo salvaje buen humor que Bella había encontrado conduciendo la moto. Con la depresión llegaron las lágrimas y su escozor. Bella cedió a ellas, buscando el extraño alivio que proporcionaban. Cuando el ardiente flujo cesó finalmente, se quedó mirando fijamente al techo, incapaz de sumirse en el olvido temporal del sueño.

Cuánto tiempo permaneció de aquella forma, acosada por los recuerdos, los remordimientos y una cólera hirviente, Bella no lo sabía. Afuera, se formaron las tormentas vespertinas, cayeron lluvias torrenciales y paulatinamente se disiparon. En un par de horas podría llamar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

No llamaron a la puerta. Simplemente se abrió sin aviso cuando introdujeron una llave en la cerradura.

Bella volvió sus ojos espantados hacia el umbral, aunque su instinto femenino le advirtió quién estaría allí.

-Edward.

-Casi llegamos hasta el final sin demasiadas dificultades, ¿no? Debí haberme dado cuenta de que las cosas iban un poco demasiado bien -se guardó la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo.

Parte de la mente desorientada de Bella se dio cuenta de que iba vestido de forma distinta a lo habitual. En lugar de los pantalones de excelente corte que solía usar, Edward llevaba vaqueros. Una camisa caqui, cinturón de cuero y un par de botas completaban el atuendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró Bella -. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Te encontré cuando el chico Black empezó a sentir pánico por el destino de su moto. Me dijo lo que le habías dicho de que ibas a dejarla en el aparcamiento de un motel cercano al aeropuerto. Aquello reducía la búsqueda. Unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y tuve suerte. El empleado de recepción pensó que tenías un aspecto un tanto sospechoso. No dudó lo más mínimo cuando le pedí la llave de tu habitación.

-Entiendo. No fui muy rápida, supongo -dijo amargamente ella, sentándose poco a poco en la cama-. Pero no he sido muy rápida en este último mes, o me habría dado cuenta de lo tonta que era. No has respondido a mi primera pregunta, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí? Si has venido a buscar a tu novia errante para llevarla a casa, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿De veras? -él cerró la puerta tras de sí con un clic final.

Bella r se levantó, pues se sentía muy vulnerable en posición sentada. De pie, no cambiaba mucho las cosas, descubrió enseguida. Seguía sintiéndose muy vulnerable. Había algo muy intimidante en Edward Cullen. Era como si la cuidada máscara distante que siempre llevaba en presencia de ella se hubiera desintegrado. El salvajismo dominado que la sustituía era de todo menos tranquilizador.

-Date por satisfecho con lo que has conseguido, Edward -se mofó ásperamente-. Hazme caso, en la vida no siempre se consigue todo lo que se quiere.

-Puede que no, pero voy a intentarlo -dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo.

-No me necesitas. Has conseguido el Hacienda y el afecto de mi familia. Créeme, después de lo de hoy, probablemente me echen de la familia y te pongan a ti en mi lugar. Sin embargo, ya que estás aquí, ¿te importaría responderme algunas preguntas?

-¿Por qué no? Estoy dispuesto a hablar antes de seguir hasta el siguiente paso.

-Bastardo -susurró entre dientes.

-¿Es una pregunta o un comentario? Sea lo que sea, da la casualidad de que, en sentido estricto, es cierto. -Edward se hundió en la única silla de la habitación, estirando las largas piernas. La mirada gris, imperturbable-. No conté con la ventaja de criarme en un hogar al que realmente perteneciera, Bella. El mío era un hogar adoptivo tras otro después de que mi madre dejó de intentar mantenerme a mí y al vicio de la bebida juntos. Mi padre no se había quedado lo suficiente como para preocuparse de mantener a nadie ni a nada.

-No estoy de humor para telenovelas.

-¿Porque te hace sentir culpable? Puedes resistirlo, Bella. Has tenido que lidiar con la culpa más de una vez en tu vida, ¿verdad? Aunque si he de serte sincero, no trataba de hacerte sentir culpable; ni siquiera pretendía que sintieras un poco de pena por mí. Intentaba explicarte por qué puedo apreciar lo que tan alegremente estás dispuesta a despreciar cada vez que las cosas no salen a la medida de tus deseos.

-No queda nada que pueda despreciar tan alegremente. Lo compraste, por completo, hace seis meses.

Él la contempló pensativamente durante un largo instante.

-Lo descubriste anoche, ¿verdad? En el rato en que desapareciste de la fiesta del personal. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Registrando el despacho?

-Estaba bajo la ilusión de que el despacho era mío. Pensé que simplemente estaba mirando mis propios archivos -bramó ella.

-El despacho y los archivos nos pertenecen. A ti y a mí.

-Y un cuerno nos pertenecen -murmuró encolerizada-. Tú posees el Hacienda. Y renuncié a cualquier derecho que yo pudiera llegar a tener sobre el lugar como esposa tuya al firmar aquel acuerdo prematrimonial. ¡Cómo debiste de reírte la noche que accediste a firmarlo! Aunque haya sido una completa idiota durante el mes pasado, reconóceme al menos la inteligencia básica.

-Tu padre tenía toda la intención de que los dos lleváramos el Hacienda Swan cuando me lo vendió -le dijo Edward sin subir la voz.

-Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. El famoso equipo de gestión que se suponía íbamos a formar. Puede sonar muy bonito en teoría, pero ambos sabemos que dos personas no pueden compartir equitativamente esa clase de control. En definitiva solo puede haber un jefe. ¿Adivinas quién será?

-Vamos a ser un equipo, Bella.

-Ya, ya. ¿Quieres un ejemplo del equipo en acción? Supón que decido que definitivamente no quiero el campo de golf. ¿Qué harás entonces? -lo retó ella, poniéndose a caminar inquieta por el poco espacio disponible.

Edward no dijo nada. Cuando ella se volvió en redondo para enfrentarse a él, la estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Y bien? -insistió ella.

-Yo quiero construir el campo de golf.

-Y al final, como eres dueño del lugar, seguirás y construirás el campo de golf. Con independencia de mi decisión. No habría nada que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Así sería siempre con las decisiones difíciles. Posees el Hacienda Swan y, en definitiva, decidirás lo fundamental para el futuro del hotel. No soy sino realista cuando se trata de negocios, Edward, así que no trates de engañarme -se rodeó el pecho con los brazos-. Dios sabe que últimamente me han engañado bastante.

-Te pregunté más de una vez si dirigir el Hacienda era lo único que buscabas al volver. Me dijiste que había mucho más. Me dijiste que querías un hogar, raíces, sensación de pertenencia. Dijiste que querías formar parte de la herencia del hotel de tu padre. Puedes tener todo eso, Bella. Pero todo tiene un precio.

-Un hombre de negocios honesto me habría dicho el precio total mucho antes -murmuró ella.

-Nunca lo preguntaste. Diste por sentado que lo sabías todo. ¿Realmente creíste que podías volver a Tucson y hacerte cargo? ¿Creíste que todo se había suspendido en el tiempo para ti? ¿Que las cosas estarían esperando el regreso de la reina? Llegué aquí hace dos años porque tu padre quería un asesor experto. El Hacienda estaba en problemas, Bella.

-¡No te creo!

-Cree lo que quieras. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo acababa de sacar de los números rojos dos importantes hoteles. Tu padre necesitaba esa clase de experto. Tuvo el buen sentido de escucharme. Pero no era solo asesoramiento lo que necesitaba. El hotel requería una inyección de capital y yo lo puse.

-¿Mi padre te debió dinero? -preguntó incrédulamente ella.

-Pudo haberlo pagado cuando el hotel salió de la crisis. Eso sucedió hace ocho meses. Pero para entonces yo sabía que quería ser parte del lugar. En cierto modo el Hacienda se había convertido en mi hogar. Sabía que tu padre estaba algo cansado de la responsabilidad de llevarlo y que siempre había tenido la esperanza de que tú lo relevaras. Pero nadie sabía lo que ibas a hacer. Y, para serte sincero, personalmente no creí que te lo merecieras.

-Así que te erigiste en juez y jurado.

-Yo deseaba el Hacienda y después de verte un par de veces, me di cuenta de que el hotel no era lo único que deseaba. Casándome contigo habría satisfecho el anhelo de tu padre de mantener el hotel en la familia. Quería que él se sintiera completamente dichoso con el trato, y comprendí que casándome contigo también me satisfaría a mí. Cuando propusiste tu pequeño trato comercial, estaba seguro. Le había dicho a Paul, cuando accedió a venderme el Hacienda seis meses atrás, que haría todo lo posible para casarme contigo. Decidimos que mantendríamos nuestro acuerdo en silencio hasta que descubriéramos si tú y yo podíamos encajar.

-¡Muy bien, ya tienes la respuesta!

-Sí, creo que sí. La tengo. Encajamos muy bien, Bella Swan. El único obstáculo en este momento es tu orgullo. Cuando te hayas serenado, creo que terminarás viendo que el trato entre nosotros es bueno.

-¿Quieres dejar de referirte a nuestro matrimonio como un arreglo comercial? -dijo ella en tono sibilante.

-Eres tú la que lo estableció de esa forma. Con acuerdo prematrimonial y todo.

-¿Qué hago aquí discutiendo contigo? -preguntó ella al vací que tomar un avión en una hora.

-No. Anulé tu reserva.

-¿Anulaste qué?

-Llamé al aeropuerto antes que a los hoteles. Cuando averigüé que tenías reserva en el vuelo de San Francisco, la anulé.

-Eso no cambia nada. Me quedaré esta noche aquí y tomaré el vuelo de mañana por la mañana.

-Tienes razón en lo de pasar la noche aquí. Podemos hablar del vuelo mañana por la tarde -le dedicó su sonrisa controlada, secretamente divertida, pero al hablar en los ojos grises le brillaba un fuego apasionado.

-Si lo que quieres decir es que piensas pasar la noche conmigo, piensa otra cosa, Edward Cullen. Tienes que estar loco si realmente crees que te voy a dejar quedar aquí.

-Se suponía que iba a ser nuestra noche de bodas -le recordó suavemente él.

-Una idea interesante. ¿Cuándo te habrías molestado en decirme que eras el dueño del hotel? ¿Antes de seducirme? ¿Quizá en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente? Qué encantador regalo de boda habría sido.

Él exhaló lentamente. -Paul y yo sabíamos que si te dabas cuenta de que tu padre había vendido el Hacienda, nunca volverías a casa.

-Qué brillantes y astutos.

-También me di cuenta, y Charlie estuvo de acuerdo, de que no era probable que se diera ninguna relación entre tú y yo si sabías que yo era el dueño del Hacienda.

-Así que decidisteis engañarme -concluyó ella furiosa.

-Dejamos que, las cosas siguieran su curso. Nadie te mintió, Bella. Tú diste por sentadas algunas cosas y ni tu padre ni yo te corregimos. En parte debido a que, en gran medida, eran válidas. Tú y yo vamos a llevar el hotel juntos. Y yo sé que podernos formar un buen matrimonio.

-¿Qué sabes tú de buenos matrimonios? -preguntó furiosa ella, girándose una vez más para enfrentarse a él.

-Sé que tenemos los ingredientes. Tú misma lo dijiste. Tenemos un gran interés comercial en común. Tenemos el deseo mutuo de hacer del Hacienda Swan un hogar y una profesión. Los dos queremos complacer a tus padres y, finalmente, los dos nos deseamos. Es más de lo que la mayoría de las parejas tienen para empezar.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¿Puedes negar uno solo de esos factores? -insistió él.

-No tengo que aceptar ni negar nada. Si vamos a hacer listas, qué te parece una que incluya un matrimonio basado en mentiras y engaños. ¿Qué oportunidad tendría? ¿Qué mujer quiere un marido que a conciencia la engaña?

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que el acuerdo funcionara –respondió fríamente él, poniéndose de pie.

Instintivamente, Bella dejó de caminar y dio medio paso hacia atrás. -¡Incluso usar el sexo!

-No, esa es la única táctica que realmente no he usado. Siempre he dejado que me detuvieras. Dejé que tuvieras el control de ese aspecto de la situación. Pero empiezo a pensar que cometí un serio error táctico. Debía haberte llevado a la cama hace dos semanas, Bella Swan. Debí haber hecho que te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que nos deseamos mutuamente.

-¿Crees que el sexo lo habría resuelto todo? ¿Que te facilitaría las cosas? –se mofó ella, retrocediendo otro paso mientras él avanzaba despacio. La situación estaba fuera de control y ella lo sabía. Estaba fuera de control porque ella misma se había soltado la correa. Las cadenas de conducta racional que se había puesto años atrás habían empezado a debilitarse la noche anterior cuando, sentada en las oficinas del Hacienda Swan, se había enfrentado a la verdad.

La única explicación para su comportamiento desenfrenado de aquella mañana era que las cadenas se habían roto. La joven de espíritu apasionado se había transformado en mujer pero el componente inestable de su naturaleza no había sido destruido. Simplemente había permanecido agazapado.

Bella sabía lo que le estaba pasando y eso la asustaba. También se sentía extrañamente estimulada al enfrentarse al hombre que había desatado esas fuertes emociones en ella. Durante años, no se había permitido emociones tan fuertes, y el resultado era casi vertiginoso. Edward era lo suficientemente intuitivo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, y sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Si no lo controlaba, la hoguera resultante podía consumirlos a ambos, se dijo él.

-No has llevado muy bien las cosas esta mañana, ¿verdad, Bella? Te has pasado horas sentada en esta habitación deseando haber encontrado otra forma de enfrentarte al sentimiento de traición que te invade. Has estado viendo el dolor en el rostro de tu madre. La humillación que sufrieron tus hermanas. La rabia y el dolor que tu padre sintió. Como la última vez... no pudiste volver y encarar el desastre que causaste once años atrás. Seguiste. Pero esta vez sabes que no puedes correr. Esta vez tienes que volver y hacerle frente como la adulta que eres. Solo hay una persona, además de ti misma, a la que puedes echar la culpa de tu situación actual, y soy yo. Yo soy quien convenció a tu padre de guardar silencio sobre la venta del Hacienda. Ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a tu madre. Le dije a Paul que sería la mejor forma de manejarte.

-Me manipulaste como si fuera tu rival. Una amenaza para ti.

-Lo eras. No podía arriesgarme a decírtelo todo mientras no te hubieras comprometido conmigo, así como con el Hacienda Swan.

-Vaya arrogancia.

-¿He sido más arrogante que tú cuando creíste que podías descender al Hacienda Swan después de tantos años y recoger lo que habías dejado? He sido yo el que durante los dos últimos años ha dedicado tiempo y dinero y todo lo que le ha hecho falta a ese hotel. Fue a mí a quien acudió Charlie Swan cuando el lugar estaba en problemas y fui yo el que lo sacó adelante de nuevo. Va a ser mi hogar y puede ser el tuyo también. Si vienes a casa conmigo, todo se arreglará.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a volver contigo.

-Es la única opción que tienes.

-Eso no es cierto.

-La otra opción es correr a California de nuevo. ¿Realmente quieres que te deje hacerlo?

-No soy una niña. No eres quién para decidir lo que hago o qué opción elijo –dijo ella como un relámpago. La sensación de entrampamiento era cada vez más fuerte.

Como un animal acorralado, buscó un escape. No lo había. - Bella , todos los argumentos que utilizaste la noche que me hiciste la propuesta siguen existiendo y siguen siendo válidos. La única diferencia es que ahora sabes que poseo el Hacienda.

-¡Es más bien una enorme diferencia!

-No, no lo es. Una vez lo hayas aceptado, te hayas recuperado del golpe de descubrir que no vas a ser la única que manda, verás que tengo razón. Todo será exactamente como los dos queramos. Tendremos nuestro hogar y nuestros intereses unidos en el Hacienda. Habrás obtenido todo lo que habías venido a obtener, incluso la dicha de tu familia.

Le estaba lanzando una cuerda de salvamento, y ella lo sabía. Sería embarazoso volver después de la escena de la mañana, pero el incidente terminaría olvidándose. La vida podía volver a ser normal en muchos aspectos. Ella podría mitigar el dolor y la humillación que había causado a su familia.

Cansinamente, Bella se sentó en la cama, frotándose la frente con la mano.

-¿Qué me has hecho, Edward? Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad.

-Solo porque has estado muy ocupada en esconderte -le tendió su fuerte mano-. Ven conmigo, cariño. Puedo ayudarte a salir de ese escondite.

Ella se quedó mirando la mano. -Tú eres quien me metió ahí.

El exhaló un suspiro. -Ambos hemos cometido errores porque los dos deseábamos el Hacienda y todo lo que representa. Pero hay algo más que deseamos de igual modo, Bella. Nos deseamos el uno al otro.

-No juegues conmigo, Edward. Ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

por hoy.

Edward se acercó a ella, y con la mano, le acarició la cabeza. Bella dio un respingo, pero no trató de apartarse.

-Es cierto y tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? La atracción entre nosotros es muy, muy fuerte. Es increíble que ninguno de los dos haya cedido.

-Probablemente porque los dos tenemos los ojos puestos en cosas más importantes -respondió Bella -. El Hacienda, por ejemplo.

-No, no creo que esa sea la razón. Yo me he contenido porque no quería correr el riesgo de molestarte. He procurado seguir tus indicaciones al respecto. Concédeme al menos ese mérito. ¿Por qué te has contenido tú?

-Te lo he dicho. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza -intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible. Lo tenía delante de ella, las piernas ligeramente separadas, rodeando las de ella, y seguía acariciándole el pelo.

-No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón. Creo que no confiabas en mí, incluso que me tenías miedo porque sabías que, en cuanto cedieras, perderías toda esa serenidad y dominio de ti misma que tanto te ha costado. Desataría toda la pasión y el fuego que hay en ti. No me contentaría con menos y tú lo sabes.

Ella reaccionó violentamente a la amenaza que había en sus palabras, poniéndose de pie y empujando con fuerza el cuerpo delgado y firme de él.

-¡No! -la sencilla palabra salió de sus labios, un grito de frustración, rabia y miedo.

- Bella, tesoro, para. Tranquilízate. No puedes pelear conmigo y ganarme. No en este terreno.

Pero, sin embargo, ella luchó para ganar, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de librarse y llegar hasta la puerta. Tras un frenesí de brazos y piernas, Edward la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, la sujetó por las muñecas y utilizó el peso de su cuerpo para que se mantuviera quieta.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con ojos empequeñecidos como los de un gato, mostrándole los dientes, en una reacción primitiva. Lo que leyó en el rostro de Edward no fue rabia ni asco ni violencia. Lo que vio en el fondo de aquellos ojos verdes fue desesperación, y el descubrimiento de semejante emoción en aquel hombre le sacudió las entrañas. De repente, se le pasó la furia y el miedo.

-¿ Edward? -aturdida, ella movió la cabeza, tratando de encontrar firmeza, si no física, al menos mental-. Jake, no entiendo. ¿Qué estás...?

-No puedo dejarte ir, Bella -gimió roncamente él, bajando la cabeza hacia ella-. Eres parte de esto. Te necesito para que todo vaya bien. ¿No lo comprendes?

-No, no, no lo comprendo ni quiero comprenderlo -se oyó decir ella con una nota de pánico en la voz. No podía correr el riesgo de entregarse a Edward Cullen. No cuando todo había salido tan terriblemente mal.

-Si puedes irte por la mañana, después de que hayamos pasado la noche juntos, te juro que no te lo impediré. Pero quiero esta noche, Bella. Me debes una noche de bodas.

Acercó la boca a la de ella con una intensidad ruda que comunicaba el ansia de Edward con toda claridad.

Bella trató desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras para librarse. Consiguió apartar momentáneamente la boca.

-¿Me desearías tanto si no tuviera nada que ver con el Hacienda? ¿Si te ofreciera una noche y no un matrimonio? ¿Lo harías, Edward? Si pudiera tenerme solo bajo mis condiciones, sin la seguridad de una boda adecuada y sin la bendición de mi familia, ¿seguirías pensando que la atracción entre nosotros era tan importante?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-Porque eso es lo único que estoy dispuesta a darle a un hombre al que le gusta manipularme.

-Tesoro, no sabes lo que dices. No deseas más que yo una relación de una noche. Tú quieres que todo sea correcto. Por eso has vuelto a casa. Para que todo fuera correcto.

-Ya no sé lo que quiero, Edward.

Sintió la tensión en él.

-Entonces daremos un paso detrás de otro hasta que sepas lo que quieres. Esta noche te demostraré que una de las cosas que quieres soy yo.

-Si me haces el amor esta noche, será bajo mis condiciones -juró ella, sabiendo en cada fibra de su ser que todas sus defensas habían sido derribadas.

Las emociones que sentía en su interior eran un flujo incontrolado, tan violento como las tormentas que arrasaban aquella región en las tardes de verano. En sus venas, el dolor, la pasión, la rebeldía y la rabia bullían buscando una forma de liberarse. Sabía instintivamente que si Edward le hacía el amor desataría esa tormenta interna. La perspectiva era a la vez aterradora y estimulante.

-Sin garantías de ningún tipo -continuó-. No hay ninguna oferta que me incluya a mí, la aprobación de mi familia y un hogar en el Hacienda Swan.

-¿Otro contrato, Bella? ¿Como el acuerdo prematrimonial que me hiciste firmar?

-No firmarás este porque no te ofrece nada, ¿verdad?

-Tú misma has dicho que no me conoces muy bien -murmuró Edward cerrando una vez más su boca sobre la de ella.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Dejen comentarios gracias**


	7. Chapter 6

No, se dio cuenta Bella cuando el cuerpo de él se echó encima del de ella en la cama, no lo conocía demasiado bien. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría comprendido que, en lo más recóndito, las emociones de él eran incluso más brutales y poderosas que las de ella.

Tuvo consciencia de aquella demoledora realidad en el mismo instante en que él empezó a tomarla con pasión. El espectro de ardientes emociones de él le fue súbitamente revelado. También había rabia, y un deseo absolutamente masculino de descubrir la clave para someterla. Pero, por encima de todo, había un ansia diferente a todo lo que ella había conocido.

Sin duda, Edward la deseaba aquella noche por diversas razones, pero en aquel momento Bella no podía creer que tuvieran nada que ver con los negocios. La caldera de emociones que se agitaban en el interior de ella reaccionó a la intensidad elemental de Edward como si de repente le hubieran aplicado una descarga.

Todo la confusión de ella se concentró en una respuesta sensual in crescendo para satisfacer las demandas del hombre que había creado el caos.

Bella no habría podido decir exactamente lo que sintió cuando Edward se extendió sobre el cuerpo de ella y se apoderó de su boca. No era posible que aquel fervor se debiera al amor, estaba segura. Pero nunca había experimentado algo parecido. La urgente necesidad de seguir el peligroso recorrido en el que se había embarcado no le dejaba tiempo para el análisis.

Le clavó profundamente las uñas en la tela de la camisa, buscando la elástica sensación de sus hombros musculosos. Era un hombre fuerte y descubrir que su pasión se correspondía con su fuerza física era cautivador. Deseó satisfacer el ansia que desataba en él más de lo que nunca había deseado nada.

-He estado a punto de volverme loco de deseo durante estas últimas semanas

-dijo él con voz ronca cuando por un instante separó la boca de la de ella-. Me decía a mí mismo que te daría tiempo, que podía esperar hasta la noche de bodas. Pero cuando esta mañana te vi en aquella maldita moto supe que, después de todo, no vendrías mansamente a mi cama -le soltó la muñeca para acariciarle la mejilla mientras ella permanecía mirándolo través del velo de sus pestañas-. No he dejado de preguntarme cómo serías cuando no estuvieras tan ocupada en hacer gala de tu encanto y aplomo. Ahora empiezo a saberlo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a gustarte cuando no haga gala de mi encanto y aplomo ?

-Gustarme no es la palabra -le pasó el dedo por el labio inferior, abriéndole la boca; luego, se inclinó de nuevo y hundió la lengua en la húmeda profundidad de la boca femenina.

Bella se retorció ligeramente bajo él, reaccionando al peso de su cuerpo. Él le respondió metiéndole la pierna entre las de ella. Cuando separó los muslos, él, con la mano libre, le acarició los pechos y siguió hasta el montículo situado más allá de la cintura. Después oprimió los dedos contra la tela de los vaqueros, contorneando la forma de ella con una caricia íntima que hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

-No debí dejarte ir a tu casa la otra noche. Debí obligarte a quedarte conmigo hasta la mañana. Hasta que te dieras cuenta de que conmigo podías ser salvajemente apasionada como quisieras. Puedo ocuparme de ti, Bella. Puedo tomar todo lo que tienes para dar. Necesito lo que tienes para dar.

Ella gimió con una dolorosa sensación de anhelo y deseo cuando él le hundió la cara en el cuello. Se lo recorrió con una cadena de besos húmedos y apasionados hasta que se encontró con el cuello del jersey que ella llevaba. Al tropezar con aquella barrera, Edward metió las manos por dentro de la prenda y se la quitó por la cabeza.

Minutos después, el jersey estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo. El minúsculo sujetador pareció apartarse a su paso y Edward le rodeó los pechos con las manos abiertas.

-Eres tan tersa en algunas partes y tan suave en otras -susurró él.

Bella le buscó la cara tensa, consciente de que sus pezones respondían al roce de las palmas del hombre. Pudo ver la satisfacción en sus ojos cuando él sintió la tensión en ella.

Con la lengua se humedeció la boca súbitamente seca.

- Edward, creo que te tengo miedo. Nunca en mi vida he tenido miedo de un hombre.

-¿Fue por eso por lo que me plantaste ante el altar esta mañana?

-Sí -la respuesta fue sencilla y dolorosamente clara. Por primera vez, ella reconocía la verdad escueta-. Tendría miedo de cualquier hombre que me manipulara de la forma en que lo hiciste tú. Es lógico.

- Bella, no tengo ni tu encanto ni tu facilidad para tratar con la gente. Utilizo diferentes tácticas para conseguir lo que quiero. No tengo elección y no podía arriesgarme a perderte.

-Tomándome así no me atarás a ti -le dijo guturalmente, no muy segura en su fuero íntimo de la verdad de semejante declaración, pero necesitaba expresar alguna protesta.

-Mañana hablaremos del futuro -agachó la cabeza para besar la curva de sus pechos-. Quítame la camisa, Bella. Quiero sentir tu piel en la mía. Por favor.

Se reflejaba tal inesperada necesidad en la súplica, que Bella lo obedeció sin pensarlo. Con dedos trémulos, buscó los botones de la camisa. Él se separó un poco para permitir que Bella le quitase la prenda por los hombros y, dando un gemido, volvió a bajarse. La nube de pelo oscuro y rizado del pecho masculino pareció quemarle la piel a ella cuando él la abrazó. Él tenía el extraño poder de volverla insoportablemente sensible, y lo sabía. Lo sabía y lo utilizaba.

Con movimientos fuertes y urgentes, Edward le desabrochó el cinturón y los vaqueros, se dio media vuelta, y la hizo girarse para poder bajarle los pantalones. Las braguitas de satén blanco, las que ella había comprado para su noche de bodas, bajaron con los pantalones.

En los ojos de Edward brillaron la sorpresa y el abrasador deseo masculino cuando, con la palma de las manos, acarició toda la desnudez de ella. Bella respondió apasionadamente ante el ansia indisimulada. Con la punta de los dedos, le recorrió el pelo del pecho de Edward hasta donde se perdía bajo los vaqueros, y oyó el gemido de placer de él. Le pareció el sonido más satisfactorio del mundo.

-Tus dedos son como pequeñas lenguas de fuego en mi piel. Me encanta la forma en que me acaricias, Bella. Quiero que me acaricies todo el cuerpo -la soltó para desabrocharse su propio cinturón. La cama se movió bajo Bella cuando de repente Edward se puso de pie y se quitó los vaqueros y la ropa interior de un diestro movimiento. Luego, permaneció unos segundos junto a la cama, mirándola.

-¿Me deseas, Bella? ¿Puedes al menos decirme eso? Lo necesito mucho esta noche.

-¿Lo necesitas, Edward?

Ella permaneció acostada, mirándolo a través del velo de sus pestañas, ocultando la terrible inseguridad que sentía. No había duda de que su cuerpo reaccionaba al de él, pero el elemento de miedo que había reconocido antes persistía. Bella nunca había sentido nada parecido al confuso estado de pasión y cautela que en aquel momento sentía.

-Sí. ¡Dios, sí!

En silencio, ella le abrió los brazos en gesto amplio, incapaz de esconder su propio deseo. Él volvió a ella, en un arrebato de fuerza y pasión embriagador. Enfebrecida, ella se abrió a él, separando las piernas a sus caricias, levantándose en suplicante invitación. El firme puntal de su masculinidad se balanceaba junto a la unión de los muslos de ella, pero Edward todavía no hizo ademán de tomar posesión. En su lugar, la besó profundamente mientras le metía los dedos entre los muslos.

-¡Oh, Edward!

La íntima caricia hizo que ella se fundiera como oro derretido. Edward acercó su cabeza hasta los hombros de ella y usó los dientes con exquisito cuidado.

-Acaríciame, Bella. Como yo te acaricio a ti. Por favor, cariño. Lo necesito tanto.

Temblorosa, ella lo obedeció, y deslizó las manos de la espalda hasta sus caderas. Convulsivamente, le apretó con los dedos allí y oyó la respuesta ahogada del hombre. Animada, le acarició el muslo, buscando la cara interior cuando él cambió ligeramente de posición. Y entonces él empezó a moverse hacia la palma de ella.

-¡Sí! Oh, Bella, ardo en deseos por ti.

Se pegó a ella, buscando el calor más satisfactorio de su cuerpo. Bella jadeó cuando él buscó la entrada del palpitante centro femenino. Por un instante, el miedo casi la ahogó y sintió una oleada de pánico en todo su cuerpo.

- Bella, no te resistas. No puedes luchar conmigo. Es demasiado tarde –de pronto él, avasallando la protesta instintiva del cuerpo de ella, se metió profundamente en su interior y bebió el grito de excitación y miedo de sus labios.

Bella se aferró a él, clavándole las uñas en la piel, rodeándolo con las piernas. No tenía más elección. Era como sí, tras tantos años de trabajo, incertidumbre y espera, todo fuera perfecto. Esa sensación de perfección no era algo que ella esperara sentir en los brazos de un hombre. Nunca había soñado que podía ser satisfactorio de esa forma. Pero era la respuesta que había estado buscando. Sin entender por qué, lo supo en lo más recóndito de su ser. El mundo se redujo a un solo punto brillante. Aquella noche, Edward Cullen era lo único en su vida que realmente importaba.

Él la arrastró a su potente ritmo de hacer el amor, acoplando la respuesta del cuerpo de ella al suyo. A Bella se le aceleró el pulso y como reacción el deseo centelleó en ella.

- Edward! ¡Oh, Edward!

-Déjate ir, amor -dijo con voz ronca él-. Simplemente déjate ir y llévame contigo.

Él hundió profundamente las uñas en la carne de las nalgas de ella y Bella gritó. Al minuto siguiente interminables corrientes de satisfacción y placer la estremecían. Era completamente distinto de todo lo que ella había vivido. Oyó el grito liberador y exultante de él y entonces cabalgaron juntos a un mundo de devastadora intimidad.

Largo rato después, fue la consciencia de aquella intensa intimidad lo que hizo que Bella se estremeciera en los brazos de Edward. Ella no había conocido esa sensación de unión perfecta con otro hombre. Sus relaciones en el pasado habían sido muy controladas. Nunca había dejado que entraran en las emociones más fundamentales de ella. Lo extraño era que hubiera sido la liberación de dichas pasiones elementales lo que la había dejado abierta y vulnerable a la abrumadora seducción de Edward. Ella había hecho bien en dominar esas pasiones durante tantos años.

A su lado, Edward abrió los ojos.

-No creo que esta haya sido la noche de bodas más convencional del mundo, pero sí intuía que no ibas a ser una novia muy convencional. A pesar de tu personalidad por lo general encantadora.

Ella le buscó la cara, y vio humor distendido en él junto con profunda satisfacción masculina. Ella había logrado eso, se dijo Bella. Ella le había proporcionado esa satisfacción. Y él había recibido tanto placer y plenitud como ella hubiera podido proporcionar. Un buen equipo.

-¿Qué pasa? - Edward se incorporó y se apoyó en el codo. Sombras de preocupación le oscurecían la mirada. Con el pulgar, le acarició la comisura de la boca.

-¿En qué piensas, Bella? Hace un instante te sentías tan bien como yo.

-Pensaba en que todos dicen que formamos un buen equipo.

-Ah. Estabas aplicando esa frase a nuestra situación actual, ¿verdad? -a la boca de él asomó una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa verdadera que Bella le había visto-. Me siento inclinado a estar de acuerdo. Formamos un fantástico equipo en la cama. Pero yo sabía que sería así.

-No es cosa de risa, Edward.

Él se puso serio. -Sigues teniendo miedo, ¿no? Miedo de lo nuestro.

Ella bajó la mirada, negándose a reconocer que seguía sintiendo miedo o que juntos formaban algo realmente único. Pero él le levantó la cara, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Formamos un buen equipo, Bella. Y en lo que a mí respecta, esta ha sido nuestra noche de bodas. Ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

Ella apartó la cabeza, inquieta, desesperada por negar las palabras de él por alguna razón que no podía explicar del todo.

-Una noche de cama no cambia nada.

-Lo cambia todo.

-Realmente estás acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quieres, ¿no? –murmuró ella.

-Creo que los dos estamos acostumbrados a luchar con empeño por lo que queremos. Y los dos estamos acostumbrados a ponernos metas espinosas. No me acuses de arrogancia, cariño, a no ser que estés dispuesta a aplicarte el mismo calificativo.

-Si alguna vez he sido arrogante, ya no lo soy. Tú me has hecho ver lo débil y manipulable que soy en realidad. De no haber sido por la escena de esta mañana en la capilla, me habrías manejado como arcilla blanda.

A él se le endureció la expresión. - Bella, escúchame...

-Imagino que en más de un aspecto es gracioso. Después de todo, se suponía que era yo la hábil para manejar a la gente. Parece que tus métodos son más eficaces que mi tan cacareado encanto, ¿no crees?

-Calla, cariño, no sabes lo que dices -con la yema de los dedos, Edward le rozó los labios-. Cuando hayamos limado unas cuantas asperezas, vamos a formar un equipo perfecto. Como dicen todos.

Bella inhaló profundamente. -No creo que quiera formar parte de ese equipo.

Él entrecerró los ojos. -Ya no tienes mucho donde escoger.

-Sí, sí tengo -logró decir ella con renovado orgullo-. Te dije antes que esta noche sería bajo mis condiciones. No es una noche de bodas, Edward.

Él cerró la mano en la curva de su hombro.

-Entonces llámalo noche de rendición. Tu rendición. Si hay que darle un nombre, que sea ese.

Él se movió, y echando su pesado cuerpo sobre el de ella, la hundió entre las sábanas. La piel de Bella, todavía húmeda del encuentro anterior, despertó bajo la descarada caricia. Gimió suavemente, mitad protesta y mitad rendición, y una vez más se dejó llevar por la pasión que fluía entre Edward y ella.

Horas más tarde, Bella se despertó y se descubrió enroscada al cuerpo de Edward. El apagado zumbido del aparato del aire acondicionado era el único sonido que le llegaba además del paso de algún que otro coche. Era más de medianoche, casi las dos de la mañana. Se había pasado casi toda la noche entre el deseo compartido y el consecuente cansancio compartido.

Su noche de bodas, pensó sombríamente. No, su noche de rendición. Edward había tenido razón en eso. Se había entregado por completo, abandonándose a la satisfacción de complacerlo, permitiéndose la exquisita dicha de ser complacida por él.

Permitiéndose, no era la palabra exacta, reconoció ella en la oscuridad. Aceptando, recibiendo, ansiando, deseando con avidez. Esas palabras describían bastante mejor su actitud.

Había perdido la cabeza el día anterior por la mañana y se había perdido a sí misma esa noche.

Acostada allí, en las sombras de la cama deshecha por la pasión, Bella se enfrentó a la realidad de lo que le había pasado. La rabia de la mañana anterior había sido el resultado de que le habían ganado en astucia, nada más. Se había sentido traicionada en un aspecto en el que la lógica le decía que la única culpable era ella.

Edward tenía razón cuando alegaba que era tan arrogante como él, si no más. Ella había vuelto a Tucson bajo sus condiciones, se había dicho. Pero era abrumadoramente evidente para ella que la única forma en que podía quedarse era bajo las condiciones de Edward.

Y tenía que enfrentarse a lo que todo eso significaba. La clase de traición que había sentido y la consciencia de que su orgullo había sido vencido por el asalto sensual de Edward fueron de pronto cosas de vital importancia. Nunca había dejado que un hombre produjera semejante desastre en su cuerpo y en su mente. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Edward poseía poder sobre ella. Y solo una explicación justificaba ese poder.

Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

Un escalofrío de miedo genuino le recorrió las venas. Era vulnerable. Vulnerable a un hombre. En cierta forma, nunca se había imaginado que estar enamorada dejara a una mujer en semejante maraña emocional. Aturdida por lo que acababa de descubrir, no advirtió que Edward estaba despierto hasta que él se movió un poco.

-¿ Bella? -con voz tan gruesa como un león durmiente, Edward hundió la cara en la maraña de pelo de élvete a dormir, cariño.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que él no podía ver el ademán negativo. Sin embargo, lo sintió.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-Mis padres -susurró ella, reacia a decirle lo que realmente había estado pensando-. No los he llamado. Después de lo que hice ayer...

-No te preocupes por tus padres. Les dije que en unos días te llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, buscándole los ojos en la penumbra.

- Edward...

-También les dije la razón de tu huida. Que seguramente habías descubierto lo de la venta del Hacienda. Si te sirve de consuelo, tu madre estaba de tu parte. Estaba completamente furiosa.

-¡Pero si siempre apoya a mi padre! -exclamó Bella, estupefacta.

-Esa vez no. Nos leyó la cartilla a Charlie y a mí. Entonces le dije que te encontraría y te llevaría a casa.

La llevaría a casa. Bella sintió una oleada de pánico al oír las calmadas palabras de él. Ella no estaba lista para ir a casa, pensó frenéticamente. Necesitaba tiempo para aceptar el hecho de que se había enamorado. Una mujer merecía contar con tiempo para ajustarse a su manera a una secuencia de eventos tan desorientadora.

Tiempo para recuperar la serenidad y reordenar sus ideas. Tiempo para comprender todo el potencial del giro radical que su vida había dado.

-No es tan sencillo -murmuró ella.

-Lo es si quieres.

- Edward, necesito algo de tiempo para mí. Tiempo para pensar. Has trastornado mi vida.

-Entonces estamos iguales.

-No. Tu vida está perfectamente organizada, tal como la has planeado. Quiero un poco de tiempo para reorganizar mi vida. Algo de tiempo para mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -preguntó bruscamente él.

-No lo sé. Unos días. Puede que más. Puede que mucho más.

- Bella, ahora me perteneces. Lo sabes.

-¿Sí? -lo retó en tono agudo, no dispuesta a concederle la victoria verbal final.

Él vaciló como si estuviera decidiendo cómo tratarla e hizo como si no hubiera advertido el tono retador. Le preguntó sin alterarse:

-¿Adónde irás?

-A las montañas, creo. Mi padre tiene una vieja cabaña de caza en uno de los cañones. Está aislada, completamente apartada de todo. Volveré cuando sepa lo que voy a hacer.

-No quiero que te vayas, Bella -había un atisbo imperativo en aquellas palabras.

-Tengo que hacerlo -le dijo tajantemente ella-. Tengo que pensar en lo que ha pasado.

-Confía en mí, cariño. Todo irá bien.

-En este momento ni siquiera puedo confiar en mí - murmuró ella.

Edward le contempló el rostro en penumbra y supo que tendría que dejarla ir. Él le había destruido su mundo y ella tenía el derecho de descubrir si quería el nuevo que él le ofrecía.

Era una apuesta. El mayor riesgo que había corrido en una vida llena de riesgos.

Lejos de él, ella podría liberarse de las ataduras que él había tratado de crear aquella noche. Con tiempo suficiente, podría decirse que no lo necesitaba a él ni al Hacienda ni la aprobación de sus padres. Después de todo, había sobrevivido durante años sin ninguno de esos factores. Él le debía cierto respeto al espíritu orgulloso que había tratado de encadenar.

-Por la mañana, Bella. Te dejaré ir por la mañana -le concedió con voz ronca-. Dame lo que queda de mi noche de bodas -la tomó entre sus brazos y ella se dejó llevar con sensual obediencia.

-Puedes llevarte el coche -le dijo calmadamente Edward a la mañana siguiente después que se hubieron levantado, vestido y compartido una taza de café en el restaurante del motel. Se sacó las llaves del bolsillo.

Bella las aceptó un tanto insegura.

-¿Cómo volverás a casa... es decir, al Hacienda?

-Me llevaré la moto de Jacob - Edward torció la boca en una mueca irónica-. El chico debe de haberse vuelto loco de preocupación.

-¿La moto? -ella lo miró sorprendida-. ¿Sabes conducirla?

-Podré.

-Entiendo. Bueno, tendré que esperar a que abran las tiendas para comprar algunas cosas -prosiguió, incómoda, Bella. Se sentía tensa aquella mañana. Edward parecía desbordar comprensión. Por alguna razón, aquello la irritaba.

-Si te refieres a ropa, hay un maletín en el Mercedes. Tu madre lo preparó por si te hacía falta.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, atónita.

-Entiendo -dijo finalmente.

-Lo dudo, pero espero que lo hagas después de que pases ese tiempo sola –se levantó y, con gesto displicente, dejó dinero sobre la mesa-. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella daba la vuelta a la llave de encendido del Mercedes, y contempló cómo Edward arrancaba la moto con pericia y se subía a ella.

Antes de irse, miró de soslayo a la mujer. -Unos días, Bella -le recordó, lo bastante alto como para que lo oyera por

encima del rugido de la moto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y metió la marcha. Cuando hizo eso, Edward empezó a rodar por el aparcamiento hacia la salida con una suavidad que delataba años de experiencia.

Definitivamente, sabía usar una moto y aquello intrigó a Bella. Deseaba saber dónde y cuándo había aprendido a conducir con aquella habilidad.

Cuando él desaparecía en la carretera, ella se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡ Edward, el casco! Te has olvidado de ponerte el casco.

Pero él no podía oírla. Y aquel era el hombre que le había echado un sermón sobre la seguridad a Jacob Black, recordó ella. Entonces Bella sonrió. Quizá era de los que, como ella, esperaban a que nadie los viera para ponérselo. Una cosa era dar la impresión de temple y agallas a la gente, y otra muy distinta ser suicida.

No había perdido la sonrisa cuando, mecánicamente, sintonizó una emisora de música country en la radio del Mercedes. Era extraño lo segura que estaba de que Edward se pondría el casco cuando se hubiera perdido de vista. Como si supiera lo que él iba a hacer porque sabía que en muchos sentidos era muy parecido a ella.

Aquel pensamiento le borró la sonrisa. Vaya una presunción idiota basada tan solo en que habían pasado una noche juntos. Debía de estar desvariando.

No estaba desvariando, estaba enamorada. Un estado de cosas mucho más grave. Estirándose un poco en el asiento, Bella se hizo irónicamente consciente de los pequeños dolores de su cuerpo. Hacer el amor con Edward la había dejado marcada en más de un sentido, reflexionó lúgubremente ella. Pero lo que tenía que preguntarse era el efecto que ella había tenido en Edward.

Él la deseaba. En cierto modo, la necesitaba. Ella era la clave de la perfección de su hogar cuidadosamente construido. Casándose con ella, Edward aseguraría su posición en las mentes y los corazones de la familia Swan y el personal del Hacienda. Pasaría a engrosar las filas de los hombres de negocios con los que se había relacionado Charlie Swan allí en Tucson. Conservaría la herencia al tener a un Swan íntimamente ligado a la dirección del hotel. Aquello complacería enormemente al padre de Bella.

Sí, Edward la necesitaba, pensó Bella. Y la deseaba. Lo había demostrado sin lugar a dudas aquella noche. Además, también había sido idea de ella casarse por conveniencia. ¿Qué le pasaba aquella mañana? Nada había cambiado realmente. Desde luego se había llevado una gran impresión al descubrir que no iba a heredar el Hacienda, pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso el día anterior.

Quizá a lo que no se había acostumbrado era a la sensación de traición. Sin embargo, Edward le estaba ofreciendo casi la misma posición que ella había perdido. No del todo idéntica, por supuesto. Edward Cullen siempre sería el que tendría la última palabra en el destino del Hacienda. Pero ella podía formar parte de ese destino si lo deseaba. Lo único que tenía que hacer era casarse con él. Todavía podía lograr todas sus metas, volver a casa, hacer lo que debía, instalarse en el estilo de vida del Hacienda Swan y sus alrededores.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era casarse con Edward Cullen... tal como ella había pensado.

Con cierta sensación de estupefacción, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba aquella mañana. Se había enamorado de Edward y ya no quería casarse por razones económicas. Con gesto irónico, Bella negó con la cabeza. Edward había hecho algo más que someterla física y emocionalmente la noche pasada. Había revivido la actitud apasionada de la vida que en los últimos años ella había supeditado al triunfo. Casarse por conveniencia o por razones económicas, con independencia de lo satisfactorio que pudiera ser para las partes en juego, ya no era lo bastante bueno.

Cuando dejó la carretera, lo hizo para tomar el camino más estrecho y mucho menos transitado que conducía al cañón. Bella lo recordaba muy bien. El terreno desértico daba paso a otro en el que se veían algunos arbustos y árboles desperdigados. El camino no estaba asfaltado y Bella aminoró la marcha para evitar levantar más polvo del necesario.

Iba a hacer calor en la cabaña. No había aire acondicionado ni muchas comodidades. Bella se preguntó qué habría pensado su madre cuando su padre la había llevado allí de luna de miel. Al menos Renee sabía que se casaba por amor y no por conveniencia. Bella suspiró, aminorando aún más la marcha del coche.

La cabaña evidenciaba los años de abandono. Estaba situada a varios metros de un arroyo que bajaba en cascada de las montañas, el tiempo le había dado una pátina gris a la madera. El techo se inclinaba de modo bastante precario y una de las ventanas estaba rota. Bella aparcó el Mercedes y se bajó para contemplar el escenario de alguno de sus mejores recuerdos infantiles. Aunque hacía mucho que Charlie Swan había dejado de cazar, la familia había seguido usando la cabaña para ir de excursión en verano. El fresco arroyo, crecido por la lluvias recientes, era un lugar que invitaba a nadar, y el cañón había proporcionado parajes fascinantes que descubrir.

Había incluso cuevas más arriba, recordó Bella.

La cabaña no contaba con electricidad, pero sí con agua corriente. Bella, cuando abrió el rústico grifo de la minúscula cocina, se quedó sorprendida de que todavía funcionara. Con un poco de suerte, también funcionarían las piezas del cuarto de baño. No había agua caliente, desde luego, pero podía vivir sin eso durante un par de días.

Un par de días. Bella consideró el factor tiempo que Edward había mencionado en su retirada. Como si él creyera que ella necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y tomar decisiones. Aquella mañana, la había dejado ir casi si discutir.

Por alguna razón, la falta de discusiones la hacía sentirse incómoda. No parecía encajar con el carácter de él. Debía de saber lo absoluta que había sido su rendición de la noche anterior. Bella hizo una mueca.

Pero sabiendo eso, y conociéndolo a él, lo lógico era esperar que fuese la clase de hombre que aprovecharía la ventaja. No obstante aquella mañana la había invitado a tomar café y se había despedido de ella. Nada propio de él.

Bella tocó el polvoriento y semihundido sofá situado bajo la ventana rota. Estaba empapado por la lluvia que se había metido por la ventana. También había algunos tablones del suelo sueltos. Tanteó uno, y oyó el crujido de protesta.

Empezó a imaginar que Edward cambiaba de opinión e iba tras ella. El lado romántico y apasionado de ella que había sido liberado por el impacto emocional de las últimas veinticuatro horas anhelaba que eso sucediera. El lado realista de su naturaleza le advirtió que si eso sucediera, nada cambiaría. Seguiría teniendo una decisión pendiente.

Tenía que decidir lo que realmente quería en la vida, y esa decisión no podía tomarla del mismo modo que la había tomado a los dieciocho años. Tenía que hacerlo de un modo lógico y realista. Desgraciadamente, era difícil pensar de modo lógico y realista cuando uno sabía que estaba enamorado.

Debería estar pensando en la forma en que había perdido sus derechos sobre el Hacienda, se dijo lúgubremente Bella mientras se encaminaba hacia el coche y sacaba el maletín que su madre le había preparado. Debía concentrarse en la sensación de traición que había sentido la víspera. Pero ya no le era tan fácil dejarse llevar por esa emoción candente. Edward la había enfriado, sustituyéndola con sus exigencias. El deseo de satisfacer las necesidades físicas y emocionales de él se había convertido en algo vital la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, ella tenía sus propias necesidades, se recordó Bella mientras llevaba el maletín a la cabaña y lo abría. Una hoja del papel para cartas de su madre se encontraba encima del montón de ropa interior y otras prendas meticulosamente ordenado.

Queridísima Bella, como de costumbre, han salido mal nuestros mejores planes para ti. Pero esta vez cuentas con todo mi apoyo. ¡vaya descaro han tenido esos hombres de ocultarnos la venta del Hacienda! Estaba furiosa por ti. No tengo objeciones a que Edward sea el dueño, y me alegro de que por fin Paul haya decidido retirarse. Pero tenían que haberte dicho cuál era exactamente la situación. Sé que Edward y tú terminaréis resolviendo vuestro problemas. Es un buen hombre, tesoro. Pero creo que tienes todo el derecho de casarte con él bajo tus condiciones. Con todo mi amor, Mamá.

Las lágrimas le escocieron en los ojos a Bella. De un manotazo se las secó.

Luego, dobló la nota con mucho cuidado. La comprensión de su madre solo sirvió para que se sintiera peor por la escena del día anterior.

Por otra parte, se dijo entristecida Bella, no había muchas formas educadas de plantar a un hombre ante el altar. Ahogando un suspiro, empezó a rebuscar en el maletín hasta que encontró una muda de ropa interior y una camisa caqui. Su madre, sensatamente, le había puesto un par de zapatos de suela de goma, que serían mucho más frescos que las botas de piel que ella llevaba.

Bella se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se abrochó de nuevo los vaqueros de marca. Luego, se concentró en encender el fuego de la vieja cocina. No pasaría hambre. Se había detenido a comprar unas latas antes de salir de Tucson.

En lo alto, las nubes empezaron a cerrarse. Enormes masas de aire inestable se arremolinaron en el cielo, oscureciendo vastas áreas de desierto y montaña. Su padre, recordó Bella, había dicho que las lluvias estaban siendo anormalmente fuertes ese año. Ella esperaba que la cabaña no tuviera muchas goteras en el techo.

Los lejanos sonidos de la tormenta que se avecinaba impidieron que notara el ruido del coche hasta que hubo llegado al frente de la cabaña. Cuando ya oyó el sonido del motor, Bella se levantó corriendo, dividida entre el placer anticipado y la incertidumbre.

Edward había ido tras ella.

En aquel momento de tensión y excitación, Bella se dijo que durante todo el tiempo había estado segura de que él cambiaría de opinión. No era el tipo de hombre que se arriesgaba a que ella rompiera el sortilegio de la noche anterior. Correcto, equivocado o imposible, Bella sintió una inmensa alegría al abrir la puerta.

Pero el coche aparcado allí delante no era uno que ella reconociera. Era un jeep con capota, y cuando salió el conductor toda la excitación de Bella desapareció como por ensalmo. El hombre que bajaba del coche llevaba una pistola en la mano.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, espantada, la atención tan pendiente del arma, que apenas miró al hombre a la cara. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, preguntándose frenéticamente si podría volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta antes de que el hombre pudiera disparar.

-¡Caray! -farfulló por lo bajo el intruso-. No puedo creerlo. Eres Bella Swan, ¿no?

Ella levantó los ojos y tropezó con la mirada lacónica y oscura del extraño. Con desesperación, trató de hablar con voz controlada.

-Sí, soy Bella Swan. Esta cabaña pertenece a mi familia.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿verdad? A menudo me he preguntado qué tal te iría en California.

-¡Dios mío! Eres James, ¿verdad?

El pelo negro era más escaso y tenía algo de barriga, pero los ojos oscuros que alguna vez le parecieron tan cautivadores eran los mismos.

-No... no te había reconocido.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí. Sí, acabo de llegar para pasar un par de días -le explicó con cautela.

-Un par de días. Como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y yo veníamos hasta aquí con aquella moto tuya a pasar la tarde?

-Lo recuerdo -los ojos se le volvieron a ir a la pistola-. ¿Qué haces aquí, James?

Él siguió la dirección de la mirada de ella hasta el arma que llevaba en la mano y río entre dientes. Luego, se metió el feo objeto en el cinto.

-¿Yo? Vengo mucho, Bella. Tu padre no usa este sitio desde que tú estabas en el instituto.

-Lo sé.

-Personalmente, siempre he sentido debilidad por la vieja cabaña -se metió en el jeep y sacó las llaves del encendido. Se las guardó en el bolsillo y empezó a caminar hacia ella-. Un montón de recuerdos agradables. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Bella? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en los planes que hicimos aquí?

-No he vuelto a pensar en esos planes desde que me arrebataste la moto y me dejaste en medio del desierto -dijo ella, manteniéndose firme todo lo que pudo en el umbral; pero cuando lo tuvo a un paso y mostró toda la intención de empujarla para entrar, Bella retrocedió a la cabaña-. ¿Para qué llevas la pistola, James?

-Nunca se sabe lo que uno puede encontrarse aquí en medio de la nada –dijo perezosamente, entrando en la cabaña y mirando alrededor. Un trueno restalló encima de ellos y el cielo seguía oscureciéndose-. Parece que esta tarde se avecina una buena. El arroyo ya está crecido. Un fuerte chaparrón podría hacer que se desbordase. No parece un buen día para revivir viejos recuerdos, Bella -se giró hasta quedar de frente a ella.

Bella miró al hombre con quien había huido de Tucson tantos años atrás y dio gracias a las estrellas de que la hubiera dejado en medio de aquella carretera del desierto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguna vez en su vida considerara la posibilidad de unir su vida a aquel hombre? El buen aspecto había desaparecido y no quedaba nada de carácter o de fuerza en su lugar. James solo tenía unos treinta y tantos años, pero todo él parecía más gordo y más vulgar. No era simplemente que hubiera ganado peso, sino que parecía como si el potencial de sensualidad que una vez tuviera, hubiese degenerado en repugnante vulgaridad. Como si el espíritu de rebeldía que tanto la había atraído se hubiera convertido en algo vil e innoble. Incómoda, Bella acarició las llaves del Mercedes que tenía en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de James Monroe.

-No vine aquí para revivir viejos recuerdos. Vine aquí a pasar unos días tranquila. ¿A qué has venido tú?

-¿Yo? -él dio un breve recorrido por la casa y, después de echar una ojeada al baño, se sentó en uno de los brazos del viejo sofá-. Pues, me temo, Bella, que estoy aquí por negocios.

-¿Negocios?

Él sonrió desagradablemente.

-Ahora soy un hombre de negocios. Apuesto a que nunca creíste que triunfara sin el dinero de tu padre, ¿verdad? Todavía recuerdo cómo te pusiste el día que nos fuimos de Tucson, cuando descubriste que yo quería que llamaras a tu casa para pedir dinero. Estabas tan empeñada en demostrar que podías valerte por ti misma... Personalmente, nunca he entendido la necesidad de hacer las cosas difíciles.

-¿Entonces, cómo has hecho las cosas? -preguntó ella, provocadora, sin gustarle la tensión que se respiraba.

-Lucrativamente -asintió con la cabeza como para sí mismo-. Por supuesto, no voy a jugar al golf al club al que va tu padre y no me tomo vacaciones continuamente. Trato de mantenerme apartado de las viejas amistades. No tiene sentido que te hagan un montón de estúpidas preguntas.

-¿Preguntas como las que estoy haciendo yo?

Él torció la boca.

-Sí, preguntas como esas.

Furiosa, Bella se acercó a la ventana, sin perder de vista a James.

-Si es tan importante para ti no ver a las viejas amistades, ¿qué haces merodeando por esta cabaña?

-Utilizo este sitio, Bella. Supongo que tú lo llamarías mi oficina principal -recorrió el espacio con la mirada-. Creo que todo tiene cierta justicia poética.

-¿El qué?

-Que yo utilice la propiedad de los Swan para fundar mi propio imperio personal.

- James, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Además, creo que tienes razón en lo del arroyo. Corre más deprisa que de costumbre. Si llueve mucho esta tarde, puede desbordarse e impedir el paso por la carretera. Creo que no voy a quedarme.

Con paso resuelto, Bella caminó hacia la puerta. Todos sus instintos le decían, le gritaban que se alejara todo lo posible de James Monroe. Decidió olvidarse del maletín que con tanto cuidado le había preparado su madre.

-Pásalo bien, James. Te dejo solo en la oficina principal de tu empresa.

Ya tenía la mano en la puerta cuando él le habló por detrás. No tuvo necesidad de darse la vuelta para saber que llevaba el arma en la mano.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar, amor mío. Esta noche hay una importante reunión de la junta directiva y te agradecería que asistieras. Será muy educativo para ti.

-Olvídalo -pero ella no podía olvidar el arma y los dos lo sabían.

-Siéntate, Bella. Hablemos de los viejos tiempos.

-No creo que tengamos nada que decirnos el uno al otro, James -trató de plantarle cara. Once años atrás habría podido manejarlo. Pero once años atrás él estaba ansioso por complacerla.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Bella. Sé que te mueres de curiosidad. ¿Quieres saber si soy muy rico? En este momento tengo alrededor de medio millón de dólares. Esta noche, cuando el negocio de hoy haya terminado, tendré unos tres cuartos de millón. He aprendido a pensar en grande, nena. Mucho más que en los viejos tiempos.

-No quiero formar parte de tus planes. Hazte todo lo rico que quieras y déjame ir -dijo ella, sibilante.

Ceremoniosamente, él volvió a meterse la pistola por el cinturón.

-Tú eres la que se ha metido en mis planes, Bella -se levantó y se acercó a ella-. Pero si haces exactamente lo que te digo, podemos llevarnos bien. El curso de las cosas será distinto esta vez. Hasta donde recuerdo, eras una chica muy mandona, y estoy seguro de que te has convertido en una mujer muy mandona. Recuerda solo que yo dirijo este espectáculo y que haremos lo que sea necesario para que salga bien. ¿Qué te parece, Bella? Creo que te gustaría descubrir lo que te has perdido por echarme hace once años.

-No.

-No tienes más remedio, amor mío. No lo tienes.

Antes de que ella respondiera, el trueno volvió a retumbar. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros. Estaba asustada y no se atrevía a demostrarlo. No ante aquel hombre. Se sentiría muy complacido.

-Mira, James. Tú y yo íbamos en dos direcciones muy distintas en aquella época. No creo que ninguno de los dos quiera saber realmente lo que ha hecho el otro en estos últimos años. Olvidemos la reunión. Te quedas aquí y haces lo que debas hacer y yo vuelvo a Tucson y hago lo que debo hacer.

Él se rio groseramente entre dientes.

-Vamos, Bella. Sabes que no va a ser tan sencillo, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba tratando de encontrar una forma hábil de responder a la amenazadora pregunta cuando oyó el ruido de otro coche que se acercaba a la cabaña.

No estaba muy segura de que fuera otro vehículo, porque en aquel momento empezó a llover.

En los toscos rasgos de James apareció una expresión ceñuda y él miró el reloj.

-Le dije que no viniera hasta que hubiera anochecido. Llega con horas de antelación, el muy idiota -dio un salto y echó a Bella a un lado. La expresión furiosa de su rostro se acentuó cuando escrutó por la ventana rota. Entonces James maldijo violentamente.

-Este maldito lugar parece un aparcamiento. ¿Conoces a ese tipo? -la obligó a mirar por la ventana.

Bella se imaginó quién vería descender del Fiat blanco. El coche era de su madre pero el hombre que estaba a punto de correr para guarecerse bajo la débil protección del porche era Edward Cullen. Después de todo, había ido tras ella, como había imaginado que haría. Por culpa de ella, estaba caminando hacia la pistola de James.

-Me desharé de él -suplicó con voz aguda cuando se volvió y se encontró con un James nervioso y sudoroso-. Dame la oportunidad. Haré que se vaya. Está aquí por mí.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? ¿Habías quedado con él?

-Dame la oportunidad de que me deshaga de él, James. Por favor. Si lo haces, cooperaré contigo. Te juro que no te daré problemas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle que viniste aquí para encontrarte conmigo en vez de con él? -se mofó James, furioso.

-¿Por qué no? -lo miró directamente a los ojos. Trató de reunir todo el poder que hubiera podido tener sobre James Monroe en el pasado-. Será más fácil para ti si se va tranquilamente.

James dudó, claramente dividido. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y entrecerró los oscuros ojos.

-De acuerdo, me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Vale, nena, veamos cómo convences a ese tipo de que has hecho todo el camino para reunirte conmigo. Pero si no funciona, es hombre muerto. ¿Me entiendes?

Bella tragó en seco.

-Entiendo.

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero que os guste**

**dejad comentarios gracias  
**


	8. Chapter 7

Tenía tan buen aspecto mientras se dirigía hacia ella a través de la lluvia. A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Edward esquivando los pequeños charcos que se habían formado. Todavía llevaba los vaqueros y botas cortas. Se había cambiado de camisa, sin embargo. Llevaba una de manga larga abierta al cuello. Cuando llegó al porche, tenía el pelo empapado y Bella contempló con ansiedad cómo se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

Vio que miraba el coche desconocido y, cuando se volvió a llamar a la puerta, su mirada era fría y cauta. Un mes atrás, Bella no habría sido capaz de interpretar esa mirada. Pero se detuvo con la mano en alto y la dejó caer al ver a Bella mirándolo a través de la ventana rota, y ella tuvo de pronto la certeza de que en su cara había mucho más que cautela distante. Había decisión y preocupación y una resolución conocida que le dijo a ella más que cualquier palabra para llevarla de vuelta a casa.

-Bella, por el amor de Dios, déjame entrar. Llueve a cántaros, por si no lo has notado.

Ella se apartó de la ventana, los brazos le pesaban como si estuvieran lastrados con plomo. La expresión de la cara de James era escalofriantemente sardónica, pero se apreciaba una tensión de fondo que hizo que ella redoblara su cautela. Lo vio meter la pistola debajo del cojín del sofá y luego sentarse.

-Deja entrar el hombre, nena. Veamos lo buena actriz que eres. Siempre has tenido una vena dramática, ¿verdad? -palmeó el cojín que ocultaba la pistola-.Y por si no alcanzas el nivel del Oscar, guardo este pequeño refuerzo.

Con el corazón desbocado, Bella abrió la puerta, dando un paso hacia atrás en silencio para dejar entrar a Edward. Los ojos de él pasaron rápidamente por la máscara de rostro que ella llevaba y se fijaron en James Monroe.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? -Bella se rodeó con los brazos en un gesto habitual cuando estaba tensa. La última vez que se había sentido así, fue cuando Edward se enfrentó a ella en la habitación del motel de Tucson.

-Creía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia -Edward la miró de soslayo, las oscuras cejas formando una sola línea oscura sobre los ojos empequeñecidos-. He venido a llevarte de vuelta.

Él nunca sabría lo mucho que ella deseaba irse con él. Con resolución, Bella dio un largo suspiro e hizo acopio de todo su valor. La vida de Edward dependía de cómo ella manejase los siguientes minutos. Por encima de todo lo demás, tenía que mantenerlo a salvo. Ella tenía alguna posibilidad de salvarse de Monroe debido a la relación que habían mantenido años atrás, pero Edward no podía hacer nada contra la pistola de James.

-Entonces me temo que has perdido el tiempo, Edward -lanzó una mirada llena de significado a Monroe-. Como puedes ver, tengo compañía.

Monroe miró retadoramente a Edward. -¿Por qué no le dices a tu visita quién soy, nena?

Edward, te presento a James Monroe -si Edward reconoció el nombre, y ella sabía que tenía que haberlo reconocido, no dio muestras de ello. Bella eligió desesperadamente las siguientes palabras-. James y yo somos viejos amigos -procuró hacer énfasis en la palabra «amigos» para que tuviera doble significado.

-Entiendo -Edward se quedó mirando fijamente al otro hombre, todo su cuerpo en posición de ataque-. No mencionaste que esperaras la visita de viejos amigos aquí, Bella.

A Bella se le secó la boca. Edward estaba aterradoramente furioso. Ella lo sabía. Pero no creía que Monroe se diera cuenta de lo furioso que estaba el otro hombre.

-James y yo solíamos pasar un montón de tiempo aquí en esta vieja cabaña –se apresuró a decir ella, sin olvidar que tenía que conseguir que se fuera cuanto antes por su propio bien.

-Un montón de tiempo -recalcó James-. Un montón de tiempo interesante. No nos gustaban mucho las visitas, y no nos gustan más ahora, ¿verdad, nena?

-No, no nos gustan. Edward, te dije en Tucson que todo había terminado entre nosotros. ¿Por qué me has seguido? ¿No puedes entender que eso solo hace las cosas más desagradables, por decir lo menos?

Edward se giró en redondo para quedar de cara a ella, volviéndole la espalda a Monroe.

-Espero que me expliques esta situación ligeramente desagradable un poquito más claramente -dijo-. Me gustaría oír los detalles.

Bella levantó la cabeza al oír la fría exigencia de él. Vagamente sorprendida de que incluso en aquella situación extrema pudiera aflorar la rebeldía de ella, Bella lo miró echando llamas por los ojos. Podía utilizar aquella reacción natural para salvarle a Edward el cuello, se dijo.

-Vamos, Edward. Estoy segura de que no quieres todos los detalles. Hazme caso, James y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no,James?

-Sí.

-Y estamos más bien ansiosos de empezar... la reunión.

-¿Esperas que me vaya sin más? –preguntó Edward demasiado suavemente.

Bella sintió un escalofrío y se apartó un poco. Inquieta, pero con el mentón muy alto, le sostuvo la mirada.

-Eso, exactamente, es lo que espero. No me siento con ganas de un ménage a trois.

A Edward se le endureció la boca y los ojos le centellearon por un instante. En aquel momento, Bella temía más que nada en el mundo que él diera rienda suelta a toda la furia que parecía consumirlo. Desesperadamente, buscó más palabras. Cualesquiera con las que deshacerse de él.

-Oye, dejemos de lado los otros idiomas -le advirtió James desde el sofá, acercando la manos al cojín que ocultaba la pistola.

-Edward, ¿quieres irte, por favor? -murmuró Bella, apartando la mirada de sus ojos acusadores-. Simplemente vete. ¿No entiendes que no eres bien recibido? James y yo tenemos un largo pasado en común. Siempre nos hemos sentido atraídos el uno por el otro.

Le salió la palabra «atraídos». Debería haber dicho que James y ella eran amantes, pero había sido imposible que saliera la mentira de su boca.

-Sí, sentimos una fuerte atracción mutua -se burló James-. En otras palabras, nos llevamos realmente bien en la cama.

Edward no le hizo caso. Bella era lo único que le importaba.

-¿Y lo nuestro? -le preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Y lo de anoche?

Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca le haría creer la mentira. Si ella era capaz ahora de entenderlo mejor, era de suponer que fuese recíproco. Él sería capaz de darse cuenta de que ella mentía. Quizá podría hacerle comprender que la situación era altamente peligrosa por el simple hecho de que la estaban obligando a llegar a esos extremos. Él era brillante en los negocios. Sólo faltaba ver lo brillante que podía ser para leerle a ella la mente. Se hundió las uñas en los brazos para darse fuerzas.

-Lo de anoche fue divertido, Edward -le sonrió irónicamente-. Al menos desde mi punto de vista. Espero que no haya significado para ti nada más que un revolcón. Creía que había dejado muy claro lo que sentía por ti en aquel momento. Tenía la impresión de que comprendías lo que yo sentía.

-Y yo creía que habías entendido exactamente lo que yo sentía -respondió él sin subir la voz.

-Sí, bueno, en el calor de la pasión, los hombres suelen decir cosas que no sienten. También las mujeres. Digamos que ha sido una experiencia muy didáctica, ¿te parece? Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que te fueras -siguió mirándolo, la mirada imperturbable. Quería que él se fuera, por su propio bien-. Por favor, vete y déjame sola. Estoy cansada de que me hayas seguido durante todas estas semanas. Estoy cansada de hablar de negocios contigo. Ya sabes que ese hotel no me importa. Ni tú.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te aburrías en mi compañía –dijo suavemente él.

-Sí, bueno, trataba de ser educada por el bien de mis padres, pero para serte sincera, estaba terriblemente harta de no oír hablar más que de planes para el Hacienda cada vez que venía a casa. Eres tan pesado como papá en lo que a ese sitio se refiere. No me extraña que me fuera a California cuando tenía dieciocho años. La sola idea de tomar el lugar de papá era desagradable.

-Se escapó conmigo -dijo complacido Monroe.

Edward lo miró por encima del hombro, conteniendo la furia a duras penas.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí. Ya ves que Bella y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Una relación muy estrecha.

Por un instante, Bella pensó que la necesidad de James de fanfarronear delante de otro hombre había colmado a Edward. Pero entonces, Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia ella, los ojos verdes inescrutables.

-Parece que hubieras tomado tu decisión, Bella.

-Sí -trató de mantener el rostro inexpresivo-. Lamento que te sientas un tanto decepcionado, pero estoy segura de que no es la primera vez que te rechazan. Realmente no estoy interesada en lo que me propones, Edward. No me interesa crear un hogar y echar raíces. Llevo muchos años viviendo en California, ¿recuerdas? Allí todos nos acostumbramos a vivir peligrosamente. Eso se te mete en la sangre. La idea de instalarme en Tucson por el resto de mi vida me aterroriza. Agradezco tu amable ofrecimiento, pero realmente no puedo aceptarlo. Búscate una encantadora mujer que quiera cocinar y tener hijos. Estoy segura de que serás mucho más dichoso con alguien así que lo que nunca podrías ser conmigo. Te volvería loco y los dos lo sabemos.

Para gran sorpresa de ella, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Puede que tengas razón. Sobre volverme loco, me refiero. Bien, puedo entender cuando no me quieren. Lamento haberte molestado, Bella. Realmente creía que habíamos encontrado algo. Algo importante -se detuvo, como invitándola a cambiar de opinión.

-Nada sin lo que no pueda vivir -dijo ella, impertinente, aunque el corazón se le hacía pedazos. Era como si al representar que lo rechazaba, se diera cuenta de lo mucho que él significaba para ella.

-Adiós, Bella. No quiero molestaros más a ti y a tu amigo. Ya sabes que no soy de los que se quedan donde no son bien recibidos. Me gusta pensar que soy un caballero.

Bella parpadeó. ¿Un caballero? Ningún caballero la habría seguido hasta aquel hotel y la habría seducido de la forma en que Edward lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ningún caballero le habría propuesto matrimonio engañosamente, ocultándole la realidad económica del acuerdo. A Bella se le ocurrió que Edward Cullen no era definitivamente un caballero. Era un matón callejero. Pero estaba manejando la situación como si fuera un caballero de buenos modales y conducta impecable que pusiera todo su empeño en salir airosamente de un acontecimiento embarazoso.

-Sabes que no hay dudas en ese particular -murmuró fríamente Bella-. Solo que los auténticos caballeros no suelen ser tan torpes.

Edward permaneció muy tieso, y entonces, sin volver a mirar a James Monroe, alcanzó la puerta a grandes pasos. Minutos después, se oyó el motor del Fiat. Bella se mantuvo ante la ventana, contemplando cómo el hombre al que amaba se perdía en la tormenta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Realmente, en los últimos años, te has convertido en una tía muy dura, ¿verdad?

Monroe se levantó y se acercó a la ventana donde estaba Bella mirando fijamente a la oscuridad. Levantó una mano y trazó una línea a lo largo de la mejilla y el hombro de ella. La asquerosa sensualidad del gesto hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

Disimuló la reacción apartándose.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, James?

-Esperar.

-¿Esperar qué?

-A que llegue mi socio. Falta bastante. Yo he venido pronto porque he aprendido a no confiar. Lo más seguro es llegar temprano al lugar de reunión. No es que tenga motivos para sospechar de Mike. Es un tipo estupendo, considerándolo todo. Y ya hemos trabajado juntos antes.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-¿De veras quieres saberlo? -la retó.

-No, no lo creo -dijo Bella-. Algo me dice que es lo último que quiero saber.

-Conseguiste que ese tipo del Fiat se fuera sin preguntar nada. Yo estaba impresionado. Como dije, eres dura. ¿Tienes mucha experiencia quitándote a los hombres de encima?

Algo nuevo en el tono de voz alertó a Bella de que las cosas estaban tomando un giro más peligroso. Suponiendo que pudieran empeorar.

-No creo que estés particularmente interesado en mi vida amorosa -tanteó.

-No lo sé. La forma en que trataste a ese tipo me recordó a la forma en que me dijiste que me fuera al infierno aquel día que abandonamos Tucson. Y él se fue. Como yo.

-Al menos no me robó mi medio de transporte.

-Puede que no, pero te ha dejado desamparada -replicó James riéndose salvajemente-. Te costó quitártelo de encima. ¿Lo hiciste porque era tan aburrido como decías, o por salvarle el pellejo?

-Por las dos cosas. Es un buen tipo, James. No quiero que tenga nada que ver con esto.

-Un buen tipo -repitió Monroe-. ¿Sabes lo que se dice de los buenos tipos?

-No creo que tú lo sepas.

-No, no soy un buen tipo. Ni nunca lo he sido. Si lo hubiera sido, tú no te habrías escapado conmigo.

-Me escapé contigo porque creí que éramos muy parecidos -murmuró Bella.

Se acercó a la ventana. Se sentía más sola que nunca. Solo esperaba haber podido comunicarle a Edward que algo iba mal. Pero si le hubiera llegado el mensaje, era pronto para que volviera con ayuda.

Había otra posibilidad: que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Quizá había tomado su rechazo como un caballero.

-¿Por qué no preparas un poco de café, Bella? Y échale leña al fuego. Hace frío aquí. Caray, no para de llover.

Bella casi agradeció estar ocupada en algo y no pensar. Mirando en los cajones, se sorprendió al encontrar un montón de tazas bastante nuevas, una lata de café, azúcar y otras cosas.

-Eso lo traje yo -comentó james al verla mirar en los dije que vengo a menudo aquí.

-¿Adónde fuiste cuando tomaste la moto y me dejaste? -procuraría parecer amigable. Tal vez así se le ocurriera algo para defenderse.

-Veamos -el hombre no apartaba los ojos de ella-. Seguí hasta Los Ángeles. Un chico espabilado con una moto cara puede empezar bien en una ciudad como esa. Utilicé el dinero de la moto como capital. Ya sabes, hice algunas inversiones.

-¿Inversiones? -ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-Drogas, nena -sonrió ante la ingenuidad de ella, moviendo incrédulamente la cabeza-. A pesar de que querías pasar por una chica de mente abierta, eras bastante estrecha, ¿verdad?

-No me di cuenta de que te molestara -respondió cáusticamente tomaste muy en serio lo de enamorarme.

Él se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con la pistola que había sacado de debajo del cojín. Era un gesto que revelaba tensión y Bella se puso más nerviosa.

-Creí que lo que le sacara a tu padre me compensaría de tener que aguantar tus absurdas nociones de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. No podías estar más equivocada si creías que tú y yo teníamos mucho en común.

-Pronto lo descubrí, en cuanto dejé claro que no le pediría dinero a mi padre.

-Vaya escenita la que armaste -James movió la cabeza en ademán sarcástico-. Se te daban bien las escenas, ¿verdad? Recuerdo una que representaste para un tío con el que salías. Él se la creyó. Pero tal vez era porque había mucho de cierto. Estoy seguro de que había empezado a aburrirte. Después de todo, los dos sabemos que tu gusto en hombres se inclinaba por tipos como yo.

-Hace once años tenía un gusto lamentable en cuestión de hombres.

-Cuida esa lengua, nena. No estoy de humor para impertinencias.

-Ya lo sé, tú eres el que manda -Bella se concentró en el café que estaba preparando-. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando venga tu socio y terminéis?

Vio la sonrisa desagradable de él.

-¿Quieres decir qué haremos contigo?

-Dadas las circunstancias, creo que es una pregunta lógica -le tembló la mano pero habló con voz firme. Un hombre como James Monroe disfrutaría mucho al saber que le infundía miedo.

-Es gracioso que saques el tenla. Yo me he estado preguntando lo mismo. Empecé a pensarlo cuando despediste a aquel tipo. Yo salgo esta noche para el sur...

-¿El sur? -le entregó el café con mucho cuidado.

-Sí, México o más lejos. Puede ser Panamá. Cualquier sitio donde pueda disfrutar de mi dinero sin que me hagan preguntas molestas. Es posible, solo posible, que si eres buena chica esta noche y te portas bien, te lleve conmigo. Al menos durante un tiempo.

Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse del pánico.

-¿Y si no quiero ir contigo?

-Vamos, nena, estoy seguro de que sabes que no estoy en posición de soportar testigos -empezó calmadamente-. Si no te hubieras librado de ese novio tuyo, lo habría hecho yo. Para siempre.

Bella cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo en silencioso alivio.

Menos mal que Edward estaba a salvo.

-Ya que estás de humor para librarte de la gente para siempre, creo que mi decisión es bastante simple. Iré contigo, James.

-Me lo figuraba -la miró burlonamente, mientras daba un sorbo a su café-. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Bueno -reconoció suavemente él-, hay una gran diferencia. Esta vez soy yo el que tiene dinero y a quien tendrás que complacer. Es decir, si quieres seguir sana y salva.

-Siempre me ha gustado eso de estar sana y salva - dijo en tono de broma ella.

-Entonces puede que nos llevemos bien -declaró él con nerviosa satisfacción-. Siempre me he preguntado cómo nos habría ido juntos. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo nos habría ido si no me hubieras mandado a paseo?

-A veces -lo cierto es que había sabido desde el primer momento que se había librado de una buena, aunque hubiera tenido que viajar a dedo hasta California.

James se acercó a ella, contemplándola como quien contempla su más reciente adquisición. Con ademán insolente, se detuvo delante de ella y le agarró la cara por la barbilla.

-Ahora tendremos ocasión de conocernos, ¿verdad? -acercó la boca a la de ella.

Bella se encogió al sentir la húmeda presión de su boca. Sintió repulsión, y no fue capaz de ocultarlo del todo.

Furioso por la falta de reacción de ella, James se acercó más.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor, nena. Recuerda que tienes que hacerme feliz si quieres seguir viva -le oprimió los labios con los suyos.

Instintivamente, Bella trató de retirarse y aquello enfureció a Monroe. Tiró de ella, obligándola a un íntimo contacto que la llenó de pánico.

-¡No! James, espera, por favor.

-Cállate. Demuéstrame lo encantadora que vas a ser. Demuéstrame cómo vas a pagarte el viaje a México. Siempre me he preguntado cómo serías en la cama. ¿Lo sabías? Supuse que si un hombre te dominaba en vez de que tú lo aplastaras podría manejarte. Pensaba encargarme de ti en cuanto le echara el guante a parte del dinero de tu padre. Pero nunca tuve ocasión. Esta vez las cosas serán muy distintas. Esta vez será bajo mis condiciones.

«Mis condiciones».Aquellas palabras fueron como un mazazo. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho ella eso a Edward? «He vuelto a Tucson bajo mis condiciones». El Hacienda Swan iba a ser llevado bajo sus condiciones. Al oír a James Monroe hacer una declaración similar, se dio cuenta de lo arrogante que debió de haberle sonado a Edward.

-James, por favor, ¿no podemos hablar? Hace tanto que no lo hacemos y han pasado tantas cosas...

-No me gustan las charlatanas -rezongó él-. Nunca me han gustado. Y tú siempre machacando sobre algo. Entonces no me quedaba más remedio que escucharte, pero eso es otra cosa que va a cambiar -volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Bella soportó el beso, sintiendo que, por el momento al menos, James no iba a ir más lejos. Él también estaba demasiado tenso, esperando que apareciera el misterioso socio. Ella no corría peligro inmediato de que la violara. Monroe tenía otras cosas en mente, afortunadamente. Ella dejó de resistirse al repugnante abrazo y finalmente

James levantó la cabeza. Parecía satisfecho.

-Eso está mejor. No olvides quién manda y nos llevaremos bien. Vale –asintió complacido y volvió a jugar con la pistola.

Era su forma de jugar con el arma lo que más molestaba Bella. ¿Qué iba a hacerle a su socio cuando hubieran terminado el negocio? El destino de ella parecía todavía más precario. Había pocas posibilidades de que, aun en el caso de que hubiera entendido que ella estaba en problemas, Edward fuera capaz de encontrar ayuda y volver al cañón. La tormenta era cada vez más violenta. Los densos nubarrones, junto con la noche incipiente, arrojaba una oscuridad impenetrable al cañón. Afuera, el sonido del arroyo crecido era cada vez más alto, convirtiéndose en un sordo rugido en su descenso por la montaña.

-No olvidaré que eres el que manda, James -trató de infundir una convincente mansedumbre a su voz. Fue un esfuerzo por ahogar la rebelión y la rabia instintiva que amenazaba con dictar sus palabras. Su deseo natural de plantar cara podría llevarla a la muerte.

-Estupendo. Vamos a tomar un poco más de ese café. Y mira a ver qué puedes preparar para cenar. Voy al jeep a buscar una lámpara. Nos queda más o menos una hora de espera.

-¿Qué harás si tu socio no puede subir esta noche al cañón? -obediente, Bella se encaminó hacia la zona de la cocina para sacar algunas de las latas de comida que había llevado.

-Vendrá -James abrió la puerta-. El camino todavía está transitable. Créeme, es un negocio muy grande. Mike vendrá, llueva o... -se detuvo para reírse disimuladamente de su propio chiste-, o haga sol -dejando la puerta abierta para no perder de vista a Bella, fue hasta el vehículo y agarró una lámpara de pilas. Un instante después estaba de vuelta y, tras cerrar la puerta de golpe, encendió la lámpara.

Bella calentó una sopa y abrió unas galletas saladas. A medida que pasaban los minutos, se sentía cada vez más no dejaba de vigilar a través de la ventana rota el camino que conducía a la cabaña. Parecía más tenso que nunca.

Si ella pensaba hacer algo, sería mejor que lo hiciera antes de la llegada de ese tal Mike. Ya no tenía sentido que rezase esperando ayuda. Tenía que aceptar la posibilidad de que Edward se había ido sin entender que ella corría peligro. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella contempló el cazo de sopa hirviendo. Quizá si le echaba encima el contenido a Monroe pudiera llegar a la puerta antes de que él se recuperara.

Era imposible que escapara del alcance de un disparo. Y él tenía aquella pistola.

Estaba jugueteando de nuevo con ella, examinándola como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba en orden. Dios, un cazo de sopa contra una pistola. Primero tendría que atraerlo hacia la cocina y luego buscar la forma de que guardara de nuevo el arma. Imposible.

El último pensamiento hizo que en silencio le rechinaran los dientes. Lo único con que contaba era con su espíritu de lucha. Ni en las peores circunstancias de su vida se había dado por vencida. No iba a hacerlo cuando su vida estaba en juego.

-James, la sopa está lista.

-Tráemela aquí -le ordenó él-. Quiero quedarme aquí para ver el camino.

Despertaría sus sospechas si iba hasta él con el cazo de sopa en vez de llevarla en un plato. Las cosas se complicaban por segundos. Lo único positivo era que se había vuelto a meter la pistola en el cinto.

Bella estaba con el cazo de sopa en una mano y el plato en la otra cuando vio la sombra de un movimiento por la ventana lateral. Quizá el amigo de James tenía sus propios planes. Podía ser él el que había atisbado por la ventana. También podía ser que hubieran acudido a rescatarla. O que no fuera nada.

James seguía mirando por la ventana, sin darse cuenta del estado de parálisis de ella. Bella estaba helada de miedo. Había visto a alguien por la ventana y, si ese alguien era Mike, podía darse por muerta. Un alijo de droga, como el que aparentemente James esperaba esa noche, solía llevarse por delante a testigos y a ex socios.

De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe. Fue seguido por el ruido de cristales rotos y haces de luz desorientadores cuando la lámpara rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a donde estaba ella.

Bella dio un alarido cuando la forma oscura de un hombre se metió por la ventana lateral. En la oscuridad, era imposible verle la cara. James se giró en redondo, llevándose la mano a la pistola que tenía en el cinto.

Antes de que pudiera asir el arma, el intruso se había lanzado sobre él. Los dos hombres cayeron al suelo de madera dando tumbos.

Bueno aquí os dejo el siguiente capi

Revies porfavor

gracias


	9. Chapter 8

La luz de la linterna de pilas brillaba con fuerza en la oscuridad, pero el único objeto de la habitación claramente iluminado era la cara aterrorizada de Bella. El otro extremo de la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras mientras los dos hombres luchaban fieramente.

A Bella le llevó unos segundos salir de su espanto, y entonces se pus o frenética. Aquella podía ser la única oportunidad que tendría. El hombre que había entrado debía de ser el misterioso Mike. Probablemente había actuado así para librarse de un socio que ya no le iba a ser útil, decidió Bella.

Soltando el plato y el cazo, empezó a correr hacia la puerta. El instinto la hizo detenerse, y volvió a abrir uno de los cajones de la cocina. Recordaba haber visto una linterna.

Allí estaba, aunque solo Dios sabía si funcionarían las pilas. No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Girando en redondo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La feroz lucha que se desarrollaba en el suelo se interpuso en su camino, obligándola a detenerse. Le pareció que la batalla se estaba produciendo en un silencio nada natural.

No se oían gritos ni protestas en la pequeña habitación, solo golpes y jadeos ahogados. En cierta forma, la falta de sonidos humanos solo servía para enfatizar lo violento del conflicto.

Bella danzó frenéticamente alrededor de los cuerpos y, respirando con dificultad, el pulso latiéndole, llegó hasta la puerta y huyó.

Afuera, la lluvia caía a raudales. La tormenta se había convertido en una pesadilla de agua rugiente y oscuridad. Conducir era casi imposible, aunque fuera capaz de que el Mercedes rodeara al jeep que James había aparcado.

Encendió la linterna y sintió un gran alivio al ver que arrojaba una débil luz. Estaba bajo el porche, sacándose las llaves del coche del bolsillo, cuando los dos hombres, enzarzados en el salvaje combate, llegaron hasta la entrada.

Dando un grito, Bella se apartó y alumbró las dos figuras con el pálido haz de luz de la linterna.

Cuando vio una bota, contuvo el aliento. Reconocería aquella bota en cualquier sitio.

-j Edward!

Él no respondió, por supuesto. Probablemente ni siquiera la había oído. Edward luchaba por mantenerse encima mientras los dos hombres se revolcaban en el fango.

-¡Dios mío, Edward!

Había ido por ella. Había recibido el mensaje, había comprendido que ella lo necesitaba y había vuelto en su rescate.

Aquel pensamiento le golpeaba el cerebro, ahogando cualquier otra consideración. El hombre que amaba había acudido en su ayuda cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Frenéticamente, Bella se puso a buscar un madero o algo con que pegarle a James Monroe. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en la oscuridad, con la única ayuda de la débil luz de la linterna, le costaría saber quién era James en un momento dado. Hasta donde ella podía ver, los dos estaban rebozados en lodo.

Todavía estaba decidiendo cómo ayudar a Edward cuando una de las dos figuras emergió del violento enredo y le asestó un golpe definitivo al otro.

Se hizo un silencio y Bella iluminó la cara del vencedor.

-¿ Edward? -susurró trémulamente ella.

-Te juro, Bella, que si piensas darme esta clase de problemas en los próximos cincuenta años, tendré que...

-¡Oh, Edward! -se lanzó a los brazos de la figura enlodada. La lluvia los estaba empapando, pero Bella solo era consciente de los fuertes brazos de él-. Edward, tenía tanto miedo. No sabía quién se había metido por la ventana, y creía que sería el socio de James.

-¿Su socio? ¿Quieres decir que hay más de un hombre por aquí?

-Hay un viejo dicho que dice que las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Edward, estás herido -ansiosamente Bella se apartó un poco de él, y le pasó el dedo por el hilo de sangre que le manaba de la sien.

-Puedes estar segura -se lamentó él-. Me duele todo. Mañana estaré lleno de moretones. Háblame de ese socio.

-Al parecer, alguien llamado Mike estaba citado esta noche aquí con James. Se traían entre manos un asunto de drogas, creo. Debe de estar a punto de llegar, salvo que el camino esté completamente intransitable.

-Eso es fantástico -gruñó Edward -. Nunca haces las cosas a medias, ¿verdad?

-¡ Edward, no puedes echarme la culpa!

-Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Tienes las llaves del Mercedes?

La orden imperiosa de él ahogó las protestas de ella. Mudamente, Bella le entregó las llaves. Él la agarró de la muñeca y corrieron hacia el coche.

-No estoy seguro de que podamos salir del cañón. Iremos con el coche hasta donde podamos y luego, si es necesario -dijo él abriendo la portezuela del coche-, haremos el resto del trayecto a pie.

-¿Caminando? Edward, hay mucha distancia hasta Tucson. Tardaríamos una eternidad.

-No tenemos mucho donde elegir.

Él miró al cielo cuando otro trueno retumbó sobre ellos. Luego, vieron una luz que daba vuelta por el camino. Un instante después, se oyó el motor de un jeep en medio del rugido de la lluvia. Bella contuvo el aliento mientras miraba al serpenteante camino.

-Mike -susurró-. Tiene que ser Mike, el socio de James.

-Y si se parece algo a tu viejo amigo, James, irá armado. Estupendo. Vamos, Bella. No nos da tiempo a sacar el coche de aquí.

-¿Pero adónde vamos? -protestó ella cuando él la agarró y fueron hacia James.

-Primero vamos a igualar las fuerzas, tu amigo James tiene una pistola...

-¿Vas a dejar de llamarlo «mi amigo»? Me iba a secuestrar, posiblemente me hubiera matado. No quería testigos de sus chanchullos con Mike.

-No es culpa mía que tengas amigos estrafalarios - replicó sarcásticamente Edward, dándole la vuelta al cuerpo inerte de Monroe-. Casi no veo nada. Dame esa linterna.

Conteniendo las ganas de discutir, Bella lo obedeció. Al contemplar cómo Edward tanteaba la figura embarrada, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo un aspecto de su amante que jamás hubiera imaginado dos días antes. Había peleado con Rick con un salvajismo eficiente que revelaba que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una pelea así. Además, buscaba la pistola como si supiera cómo utilizarla cuando la encontrara. Bella se estremeció.

-Maldita sea, debió de perderla en la lucha. Aunque pudiera encontrarla, a saber en qué condiciones estaría -el ruido del jeep se acercaba-.Vámonos -apagó la linterna en el mismo instante en que el jeep tomó la última curva del camino.

-¿Por qué la has apagado? No puedo ver nada.

-Porque la luz nos delataría en la oscuridad. Vamos, Bella, aligera el paso. -¡Aligerar el paso! Apenas soy capaz de caminar en este barro. Esto parece un río. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Detrás de la cabaña. No tenemos forma de llegar al camino - Edward la empujó delante de él. Ella se dio vagamente cuenta de que rodeaban la cabaña. De pronto dejó de oírse el motor del jeep y Bella supo que Mike había llegado.

-En unos minutos se dará cuenta de que Monroe está inconsciente en el suelo. Desgraciadamente, no sé cuánto tiempo estará Monroe inconsciente. Debería haberle pegado más fuerte.

- Edward, no podemos ir muy lejos en esa dirección. Las paredes del cañón se hacen demasiado abruptas y no podemos treparlas con esta lluvia.

-Tampoco hay muchos sitios donde esconderse por aquí, por lo que he visto cuando vine por ti -soltó una maldición por lo bajo-. Tendremos que cruzar el arroyo. Cuando estemos del otro lado, estaremos más protegidos y tal vez podamos bajar de aquí.

-El arroyo es ahora un gran río. Puedo oírlo rugir, Edward. Nunca podremos cruzarlo.

Se oyó un disparo en la oscuridad y Edward reaccionó empujando violentamente a Bella.

-Muévete, mujer -siseó-. Evidentemente Mike sabe que no está solo.

A trompicones, incapaz de ver por dónde iba, Bella obedeció. Edward no le soltó la mano mientras se adentraban en las profundidades del cañón. Tras ellos, se oyó otro disparo.

-Está disparando al aire. No puede ver más de lo que nosotros vemos. Solo trata de asustarnos. Él puede imaginar que nosotros también estamos armados.

-Ni siquiera sabe cuántos somos -recordó Bella, esperanzada.

-A menos que Monroe recupere el conocimiento y se lo diga.

-¿Crees que es posible?

-Empezaba a volver en sí cuando yo buscaba la pistola. Sí, es probable. Tenemos que dar por sentado que nos siguen dos hombres, y que los dos van armados. Aunque Monroe no pueda encontrar su pistola, su amigo Mike puede tener más de una.

Un haz de luz rompió la oscuridad, pasando por encima de las cabezas de ellos. Edward se quedó quieto, manteniendo a Bella igual.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró ella.

-Evidentemente han encontrado una linterna. Una muy potente, y debe de ser portátil. Probablemente la usen para cazar de noche.

-¿Para cazar venados?

-Tengo la corazonada de que la única caza que esos dos encuentran estimulante es la de seres humanos. Agacha la cabeza. Vamos a tener que cruzar el arroyo.

Bella quería protestar de nuevo. Conocía aquella zona mucho mejor que Edward y sabía lo traicioneros que podían ser los arroyos del cañón en caso de tormenta. Pero no tenía un plan mejor que ofrecer. Por lo que recordaba del terreno, pronto se les cerraría el camino. Se oyó otro disparo, y el potente haz de luz de la linterna alumbró hacia ellos. Entonces oyó la voz de Rick.

-Bella, vuelve aquí. No te pasará nada. Lo sabes. Te dije que te llevaría conmigo a México. No puedes salir del cañón. Deja a ese tipo y vuelve a la cabaña. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

-Sabía que tenía que haberle vuelto a pegar -dijo Edward, apretando los dientes.

- Edward, hasta aquí podemos llegar -Bella dio un respingo cuando la luz de la linterna alumbró las paredes del cañón. Aprovechó la claridad para orientarse-. Más arriba será imposible cruzar el arroyo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que podamos cruzarlo aquí.

La luz se movió hacia la derecha de ella.

-Están enfocando para este lado del cañón. Evidentemente, no esperan que crucemos el arroyo.

-James conoce esta zona. Da por sentado que tendremos el sentido común de no tratar de cruzar un arroyo en semejante tiempo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura. Cualquiera que haya vivido durante un tiempo aquí, sabe que cualquier cosa es mejor que meterse en medio de un arroyo cuando hay una tormenta como esta.

-Entonces no tenemos escapatoria. Tenemos que arriesgarnos. Ellos concentrarán la búsqueda en el lado derecho del cañón.

-Lógicamente, sí.

Con cuidado, tanteando el camino, Edward empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, los dedos fuertemente cerrados alrededor de la muñeca de Bella. El ruido del arroyo, por lo general un murmullo, era todo un rugido. Las aguas cubrían las orillas y corrían muy rápidamente. Se precipitaba por el curso con una energía aterradora. En la oscuridad, Bella no alcanzaba a ver el otro lado.

- Edward, nunca lo conseguiremos -dijo, convencida, hundiendo el pie en la resbalosa arena de los bordes.

-No tenemos más remedio -la soltó momentáneamente para quitarse el cinturón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a atarnos el uno al otro. Dame tu cinturón.

Se oyó otro disparo, pero la luz seguía alumbrando las paredes del cañón, no el arroyo.

-No llegaremos muy lejos, Rick se dará cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, hemos intentado cruzar el arroyo -le dijo ella, tratando de mantener firme la voz. No era momento de demostrar el miedo que sentía. Ya tendría tiempo de abandonarse a la histeria después, se dijo para animarse.

-Entonces será mejor que nos movamos.

Colocándose detrás de ella, Edward metió un extremo de su cinturón por tres trabillas laterales de los vaqueros de ella y luego por tres de sus propios vaqueros. Bella miró cómo enlazaba los dos extremos de los cinturones para crear una cadena de cuero entre los dos.

-Aguantará lo que aguanten las trabillas -dijo con voz tensa Edward -. Listo, vámonos.

Volvió a agarrarla con fuerza de la muñeca y se adentraron en la violenta corriente. Bella fue a trompicones detrás de él y casi se quedó sin aliento al recibir el impacto del agua. Hasta el cuerpo vigoroso de Edward cedía ante la fuerza del agua. Los dos caminaron a gatas hasta que hicieron pie un poco más abajo. Edward se levantó, levantando a Bella con él. Ella boqueó en busca de aire. Afortunadamente, aunque el agua corría furiosamente, en aquel punto solo les llegaba hasta la cintura. Bella sentía bajo los pies la superficie resbalosa de las rocas del lecho del arroyo. Era imposible mantenerse firme. Bella calculaba que se encontrarían a mitad de camino cuando cedió una de las trabillas de sus vaqueros.

-j Edward!

-Aguanta -le gritó él para hacerse oír por encima del rugir del agua, agarrándola más fuerte de la muñeca.

No había forma de saber si James y su amigo seguían disparando, pues el rugido del agua apagaba cualquier otro ruido. Lo que importaba en aquel momento era llegar al otro lado del arroyo. En un entorno enloquecido, su único punto de referencia era la mano de Edward.

Recibieron un embate más fuerte de agua y Edward perdió el equilibrio. Por un momento soltó la mano de Bella. Solo los cinturones los mantuvieron unidos durante los minutos de desesperación que tardó Edward en recuperar el equilibrio y agarrar a Bella de nuevo.

En esos escasos minutos, Bella sintió que se rompía la segunda trabilla. La delicada tela de los elegantes vaqueros no sobreviviría a tanta tensión.

La fuerza del agua aumentaba por segundos. Cada paso costaba más que el anterior. Cuando debían de llevar recorrido las tres cuartas partes del camino, la tercera trabilla cedió.

-Agárrate del extremo del cinto con la otra mano. No es mucho, pero es algo –le dijo Edward a gritos.

Bella obedeció. Colgándose del extremo del cinturón con una mano y aferrándose a los dedos de Edward con la otra, ahorró la energía que le quedaba para respirar. A cada paso que daba le costaba más recuperar el aliento.

El sonido del agua parecía ser cada vez más alto. Bella apretó los dientes y se concentró en dar el siguiente paso. Sabía que ni siquiera Edward soportaría mucho más en aquellas condiciones.

De pronto sintió que Edward se detenía y el cuerpo de ella era lanzado sobre el de él. El agua seguía llegándoles a la cintura. Edward la tomó de las axilas y la aupó hasta el borde de las rocas de la orilla.

Bella trepó por la resbalosa superficie. Sus pies encontraron apoyo y se vio casi libre de la fuerza de las aguas. El cinturón empezó a escurrírsele de los dedos.

-¡ Edward! -gritó, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se aferró al cinturón con ambas manos y, echada sobre la roca, se quedó rígida.

-Bella, así solo conseguirás volver a caer al agua.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Ella había podido llegar a la relativamente segura superficie de las rocas porque alguien la había levantado y sacado. No había nadie detrás de Edward para ayudarlo. Si ella no podía sacarlo, él no podría salir solo. La fuerza de las aguas era sencillamente demasiado potente.

-Voy a sacarte, Edward -gritó.

-No puedes. No tienes bastante fuerza. Suelta el cinturón -era una orden, dada con toda la fuerza de un hombre que esperaba que se obedeciera.

Bella no le hizo caso y, culebreando, descendió hasta encontrar un pequeño saliente en la roca. Pasó la tira de cuerda por el saliente y se la amarró alrededor de la muñeca.

-¡Bella!, suéltala.

Ella no se molestó en responder. Era una sugerencia completamente ridícula, era materialmente imposible que soltase el cinturón a no ser que le arrancara la mano. Soltarlo habría significado abandonar a Edward a las aguas revueltas. Imposible. Estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, hasta sentir que se le separaban del cuerpo, Bella utilizó el saliente de la roca como punto de apoyo. Era un borde firme que no cedería. Mientras ella no soltara el extremo del cinturón y las trabillas de los vaqueros de Edward no cedieran, no perdería al hombre al que amaba. Con grandes esfuerzos, empezó a descender por el lado opuesto de la roca.

Avanzaba centímetro a centímetro, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. Aparentemente, Edward había dejado de oponerse a ella y estaba colaborando en su propio rescate.

La roca se curvó bruscamente bajo Bella y ella aprovechó su propio peso para llegar al suelo. De pronto se aflojó la tensión del cuero en su muñeca y ella levantó la cabeza. Algo había cedido. O Edward se había soltado e iba a la deriva corriente abajo o...

-Señorita, un día de estos le voy a enseñar a obedecer mis órdenes, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Bella lo vio en lo alto de la roca, mirándola fijamente.

-Pero no hoy -concluyó él, arrastrándose y dejándose caer a su lado-. Hoy no -dijo con voz ronca.

De pronto ella se encontró en sus brazos, aferrándose frenéticamente. La lluvia seguía empapándolos, pero se habían librado de las aguas turbulentas y de los dos hombres que los perseguían.

-No hay posibilidad de que nadie más logre cruzar ese arroyo esta noche –dijo Edward apoyando la boca en el pelo mojado de ella, leyendo sus pensamientos-. De momento estamos a salvo. Dios mío, mujer, hoy me has asustado lo indecible, tardaré semanas en recuperarme.

Hundiendo la cara en la camisa mojada de él, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Algo me dice que te desenvuelves muy bien en asuntos como este. Edward Cullen, eres un farsante. ¿Como has podido engañar a mis cándidos padres, convenciéndolos de que eres un tipo viajo que además da la casualidad de que es un mago de las finanzas en lo que a hoteles se refiere?

Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No ha habido ningún engaño -le aseguró con voz ronca-. Soy un tipo viejo y muy bueno con las cuentas. Solo que cuando estoy a tu lado, cambio -la apartó un poco y le enmarcó la cara con ambas manos-. Bella, hace unos instantes, me has salvado la vida.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Tú me la salvaste en la cabaña. Como dicen, parece que formamos un buen equipo.

En la oscuridad, ella apenas podía percibir el brillo de sus ojos.

-No olvides eso -luego se volvió, agarrándola por la muñeca una vez má , cariño. No podemos quedarnos aquí. La lluvia no para. Tenemos que encontrar cobijo.

-Caray, Edward, mi muñeca. Suéltame.

-¿Qué...? -la soltó instantáneamente-. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Nada -se apresuró a aclararle ella, sobándose la muñeca-. Es que el cinturón me ha hecho daño.

-Duele mucho cuando te corta la piel -suavemente, la agarró de la otra mano y juntos tomaron el sendero que corría paralelo al arroyo.

-Había unas cabañas abandonadas a este lado del arroyo. Recuerdo que una quedaba como a un kilómetro de la nuestra, siguiendo el arroyo.

-Un kilómetro en estas circunstancias es algo lejos, pero supongo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-No creo que nos convenga quedarnos aquí. Estamos muy cerca del arroyo, y a juzgar por cómo ha crecido, las aguas inundarán todo esto. No me extrañaría que se llevara la cabaña de papá.

-Entonces, en marcha.

Bella no estaba muy segura de poder caminar una gran distancia. Cruzar el arroyo y sacar a Edward de allí la había dejado exhausta. Pero decidió no hablar de su agotamiento. No tenía sentido, no les quedaba más remedio que seguir.

-Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora James y su amigo -comentó minutos después.

-Probablemente ya hayan abandonado la búsqueda. No te preocupes, no es posible que nos den alcance -la tranquilizó Edward.

-El agua va a inundar el camino, si no lo ha hecho ya. Se quedarán aislados en la cabaña. Y si...

-No se pierde nada -la interrumpió Edward en tono encallecido-. Tengo la corazonada de que nadie echará de menos a esos dos. ¿Qué era eso del alijo de drogas?

-Creo que se trataba de eso. James fue a la cabaña poco después de llegar yo. Cuando se bajó del jeep le vi la pistola.

Edward gruñó algo violento.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?

-No paraba de decirme que era muy rico y que esta noche iba a ser más rico. Decía que durante los dos últimos años, había utilizado la cabaña para sus reuniones de negocios. La conocía desde la época en que solíamos subir con la moto. Sabía que papá casi nunca la utilizaba. Se sintió bastante sorprendido de verme allí.

-Estoy seguro -murmuró lacónicamente Edward.

-No pareció precisamente encantado de encontrarme en la cabaña –continuó Bella, respirando cada vez más trabajosamente-. Pero creo que le vio las... ventajas a la situación.

-Me imagino.

Bella hizo caso omiso del tono salvaje de la voz de él.

-Pero cuando apareciste tú, no te vio utilidad. Amenazó con matarte si no me libraba de ti, Edward

-¿Por eso representaste la comedia del gran rechazo? Ten cuidado con esa arena, antes metí el pie y eran como arenas movedizas. Mantente más a la derecha.

-No me quedó más remedio que... representarla - dijo Bella en tono suplicante, sintiéndose peor por minutos. Aunque la noche no era fría, empezó a sentirse helada con la ropa mojada. La lluvia parecía que no iba a terminar nunca y el sordo rugido del arroyo le recordaba lo cerca que todavía se encontraban de él. Lo único agradable era que Edward le tuviera agarrada la mano.

-¿Creíste que me había ido mansamente?

Edward parecía algo curioso.

-Para serte sincera, esperaba que te hubieras percatado de que algo no encajaba en absoluto. Me dije que te darías cuenta de que, en el caso de que pensara pasar unos días con un hombre, jamás habría elegido a James Monroe.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-Buscar ayuda.

-No me daba tiempo de bajar, convencer a alguien de que necesitabas ayuda y volver. No, con la tormenta que había.

-Cuando llegaste, estaba considerando la posibilidad de echarle un cazo de sopa hirviente por encima a James. El único problema era que no sabía quién había entrado; podía ser el socio de James. ¿ Edward, como te diste cuenta de que algo iba mal?

Le pareció que él la miraba brevemente con expresión de sorpresa, pero no podía asegurarlo. Sin embargo, la sorpresa era evidente en su voz, mezclada con otras emociones, como rabia, enfado y un comentario típicamente masculino sobre la inteligencia de ella.

-Me dices que vas a pasar unos días con otro hombre cuando hace menos de veinticuatro horas que has estado en la cama conmigo, ¿y me preguntas cómo supe que algo iba mal?

A pesar de que cada vez hacía más frío, Bella sintió cierto calorcillo. Él no vería su sonrisa, pero la adivinaría.

-Ya, supe que eso te daría una pista -murmuró ella con dulce satisfacción-. ¿Pero cómo supiste que tenía un arma y que la situación era tan peligrosa?

-No lo supe. No sabía qué diablos estaba pasando. Solo me imaginé que no serías capaz de decirme todo aquello a no ser que hubiera mucho más de lo que en apariencia había. Decidí irme en coche hasta que me perdierais de vista y volver a pie para echar una ojeada a la situación. Para entonces empezaba a oscurecer. Vi a Monroe salir a buscar la lámpara y me di cuenta de que llevaba una pistola, así que decidí esperar a que fuera de noche cerrada antes de tratar de atacar.

-Cosa que hiciste estupendamente bien, Edward. ¿Dónde diablos aprendiste a pelear de esa forma? -quiso saber Bella.

-No crecí con las ventajas con que lo hiciste tú, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo en tono irónico, pero dándole un ligero apretón en la muñeca-. ¿Y tú dónde aprendiste a perseverar en algo cuando lo sensato sería ceder?

-Siempre he sido un poquito testaruda. Pregúntale a mi familia.

-Testaruda y rebelde, y demasiado cabezota para lo que te conviene –asintió suavemente Edward -. Y yo debo la vida a todas esas cualidades más bien difíciles de aguantar.

-Estamos en paz. Yo te debo la mía.

-Un verdadero equipo.

-Sí, Edward.

-Bueno, compañera de equipo, creo que veo algo que puede ser la cabaña esa que mencionaste. La que estaba a un kilómetro de casa de tu padre. Vamos a ver. Necesitamos guarecernos el resto de la noche.

Él tenía razón. Los dos estaban agotados y empapados. No era una buena mezcla. Para alivio de Bella, la cabaña quedaba más alto de lo que ella recordaba. Estaba situada en una ladera, muy lejos de la amenaza del agua del arroyo. Cuando Edward empujó la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave, el único espacio parecía estar bastante seco.

-¿Crees que este lugar es lo bastante seguro? Estás más familiarizada con los peligros de este tipo de tormentas que yo. - Edward miró alrededor.

-Sí, creo que no habrá problemas. Aunque conviene que no perdamos de vista el arroyo. Echar una mirada de vez en cuando. Pero este sitio queda mucho más alto de lo que recordaba. Además, tanto esta cabaña como la de mi padre han pasado ya por varias tormentas. La gente que las construyó debe de haber sentido cierto respeto por los elementos, o las construcciones se habrían venido abajo hace muchos años. En cualquier caso, da lo mismo. No creo que podarnos dar un paso más.

-Estás temblando -murmuró Edward, acercándola a él. Entonces la soltó bruscamente-. Veré si encuentro algo para encender un fuego.

-También sería conveniente encender una luz. Buscaré velas.

Bella encontró las velas en un cajón de la cocina antes de que Edward descubriera el pequeño cobertizo del porche trasero. Para cuando ella estaba utilizando las cerillas que encontró junto con las velas, él entró cargado de madera.

-Está bastante seca, por lo que he podido ver en la oscuridad. Con un poco de suerte, podremos encender un buen fuego.

-No hay nada que desee más -dijo fervientemente Bella. -Mira a ver si encuentras alguna manta - Edward, se arrodilló delante de la chimenea con la leña y las cerillas. Había encendido una pequeña llama cuando Bella encontró un par de mantas polvorientas en un armario.

-Están sucias -se quejó ella.

-Es mejor que nada. Vamos a quitarnos la ropa -se levantó y se quitó la camisa sin la menor vacilación.

Estaba desabrochándose los vaqueros cuando Bella empezó a desabrocharse los botones con dedos temblorosos.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? Dios mío. Qué fría estás. Acércate al fuego. Me ocuparé de ti.

Dando un pequeño gemido de alivio, Bella fue a sus brazos y volvió la cara hacia la piel desnuda del pecho de él.

- Edward,, estaba tan asustada... -le confesó ella en apenas un susurro-. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustada como lo estuve esta tarde.

-¿Crees que yo no? -le replicó él con voz ronca-. Además de preocuparme por descubrir la clase de problemas en que podías encontrarte, estaba preocupado por si hablabas en serio, por si realmente querías librarte de mí.

-¿De veras creíste que yo quería pasar unos días con Rick Monroe después de haber pasado una noche contigo? Nunca, Edward,. ¡Jamás! -convulsivamente, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, estrechándolo para sentir su fuerza consoladora-. Mientras te decía que te fueras, no dejaba de rezar por que pudieras leerme la mente. –

Y yo no dejaba de rezar por que estuvieras intentando enviarme un mensaje distinto del verbal. No era que me hubiera importado mucho. No pensaba dejar que pasaras la noche con Monroe. Te dije anoche que me pertenecías.

-Sí, Edward

-se apoyó confiadamente en el pecho masculino y él le terminó de quitar la camisa por los hombros y luego le desabrochó los vaqueros.

-También tenía la corazonada de que tú lo sabías y no tendrías el valor de decirme a la cara que te ibas con otro hombre.

-Nunca.

-Deja de temblar, cariño -le suplicó él metiéndole las manos por dentro de los vaqueros y bajándoselos. Las braguitas bajaron al mismo tiempo-. Qué fría estás –le frotó la espalda con las manos.

-Es la reacción -dijo tartamudeando.

Edward, la soltó para tornar una manta y rodearla con ella. Luego, se apresuró a quitarse el resto de la ropa. El brillo del fuego reflejado en su cuerpo, cautivó a Bella. Ella lo amaba y él era hermoso a sus ojos.

-Pondré esos cojines al fuego. Los usaremos como cama -dijo Edward, tomando los cojines del polvoriento sofá y tirándolos al suelo delante del fuego.

-Una cama más bien estrecha -observó en tono dubitativo Bella.

Él la miró cuando el último cojín estuvo delante del fuego.

-Servirá, ¿verdad?

Ella, incapaz de articular palabra, asintió en silencio.

-Bella, cariño -murmuró Edward, agarrándola por los hombros y acercándola a él-. No seguirás asustada, ¿verdad? ¿Me tienes miedo?

-No -pero no pudo encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicar exactamente lo que sentía, por lo que trató de explicarse-. Me salvaste la vida. ¿Cómo puedo tenerte miedo? Ya te lo he dicho, es la reacción al frío y el agua.

Él se arrodilló sobre los cojines del sofá y tiró suavemente de ella. Cuando la tuvo cara a cara, le acarició tiernamente la espalda por debajo de la manta.

-Ven y acuéstate conmigo -le ordenó suavemente-. Yo te mantendré caliente y a salvo esta noche.

**Bueno aquí otro cap**

**gracias**


	10. Chapter 9

Bella ya no vaciló más. Abandonándose por completo a la ternura de él, dejó que Edward la acostara sobre los cojines y echara las mantas sobre los dos. El calor del cuerpo masculino cuando él se tendió a su lado fue más satisfactorio que ningún fuego, y cuando él la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, alejó el último de los terrores nocturnos.

-Me he pasado toda la tarde y toda la noche dividido entre el deseo de pegarte por meterte en un lío tan estúpido y la tentación igualmente fuerte de hacer esto.

- Edward fundió su boca con la de ella en una caricia profunda que le arrancó a Bella un gemido de la garganta. Él le pasó la mano por el costado, de la cadera hasta los pechos. El estimulante contacto era más sensual que terapéutico, aunque por supuesto servía para acabar con el frío.

-Es mucho mejor que cedas a esta tentación que a pegarme -murmuró mimosa Bella, metiéndole los dedos por el pelo mojado.

-Ya que fue culpa mía que te metieras en ese lío con Monroe, supongo que no sería nada justo que me desfogara contigo.

-¿Tu culpa?

-Claro. Tenía que haberte impedido que fueras a esa cabaña esta mañana. Me dije a mí mismo que necesitabas algo de tiempo para adaptarte a las cosas después delo sucedido ayer, pero cuando llegué al Hacienda me di cuenta de que había sido untonto. No hay que dejar que una mujer testaruda se aleje para pensar en las cosas. Esmi nuevo lema.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión y fuiste a buscarme?

-Me figuré que si necesitabas adaptarte a algo, podías hacerlo donde yo no te perdiera de vista.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, estaba más bien esperando que fueras. No me sorprendió nada verte llegar a la cabaña. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudiera hacer James, pero no sorprendida de verte.

-Estupendo. Creo que estamos haciendo progresos - Edward sonaba complacido y satisfecho-. Abrázame, cariño. Rodéame con tu cuerpo y hazme saber que estás aquí a salvo en mis brazos.

-Creo que necesito la misma seguridad. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte en el arroyo. Estaba tan asustada...

-Todo está bien, cariño -la tranquilizó con voz ronca y se acercó más a ella. Se fue poniendo cada vez más tenso e, incapaz de contenerse, empezó a darle besos por el cuello y el hombro, mientras con sus muslos buscaba lentamente los de ella.

Bella se sumergió en el amor que sentía por él, sintiéndose inundada de jadeante excitación. Sentir el rápido endurecimiento del cuerpo de él hizo que sus sentidos se despertaran. Se aferró a él tan estrechamente como se había aferrado durante el trayecto del cañón, y Edward respondió.

-Ya no estás fría -reconoció mordisqueándole tentadoramente un pezón-. De hecho, puedo sentir cómo empiezas a fundirte.

-¿Cómo podría permanecer fría a tu lado?

Era tan maravilloso tenerla bajo él, pensó Edward con salvaje sorpresa. Iba a necesitar de toda su voluntad para ser tierno y lento aquella noche. Después de lo que habían pasado, su único instinto era aplastarla e imprimir su cuerpo en el de ella. Qué tonto había sido dejándola ir sola. Se había dado cuenta de su error relativamente pronto, pero aun así había sido demasiado tarde. Ella ya se había metido en bastantes problemas en su vida. Cuando él llegó a aquella cabaña y la vio con otro hombre, creyó que se volvería loco.

-Pude haberlo matado -dijo entre dientes sobre la piel de ella.

-Ya ha terminado todo, Edward -dijo ella en tono arrullador, comprendiendo instantáneamente.

-No me lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Dejarte? ¿O meterme en líos? -bromeó ella suavemente, trazándole con las uñas pequeños senderos por la espalda.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Procuraré ser más sosegada en el futuro -le prometió ella con recato.

La burla deliberada aunque ligera de ella era más de lo que él podía soportar de momento. Enérgicamente, le pasó la pierna por encima, haciendo que ella fuera plenamente consciente de lo preparado que estaba él. Ella reaccionó satisfactoriamente, conteniendo el aliento y emitiendo aquel sonido tan femenino que la noche anterior lo había fascinado.

-Por la mañana te vas conmigo a casa -le dijo él entre besos, atraído hacia la satinada piel de su vientre.

-Sí, Edward.

-No te escaparás más -continuó él, recorriéndole la curva de la cadera con la palma abierta, deleitándose en ella.

-No, Edward.

-Tú y yo nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

-Sí, Edward.

-Me gusta cómo lo dices -expresó con un gruñido él-. Bella, me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabes? Loco. Nunca he conocido una mujer que me afecte como tú lo haces. Dios, qué suave eres. Eres tan suave... Rodéame con las piernas. Me encanta la forma en que te aferras a mí cuando estás a punto. Como si no fueras a irte nunca.

-No me iré -la oyó murmurar él sobre su pecho-. Nunca.

No cometería el mismo error de dejarla pensar por la mañana, se juró Edward para sus adentros. Ella le pertenecía. Era hora de que se diera cuenta de la fuerza de la soga con que la retenía. Quizá eran los efectos de la traumática noche o quizá él iba a sentirse siempre así al hacerle el amor a Bella. Fuera cual fuera la razón, sintió una excitación palpitante en todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan cautivado por una mujer.

Después de haberla hecho suya la noche anterior, supo que no podía dejarla ir. Los recuerdos de James Monroe en aquella cabaña con ella lo atormentaron.

-No habrá más hombres, Bella.

-No. Oh, Edward, nunca podré querer a otro hombre como te quiero a ti.

Él oyó la promesa de sus labios y sintió una oleada de satisfacción que lo empujó al cuerpo receptivo de ella. Bella se abrió para él, dejándole saber lo mucho que lo deseaba y necesitaba. Se lo reveló por la forma en que se estrechó a él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas. Si había gloria en tomar, era infinitamente más intensa en dar, descubrió Edward. Estaba cautivado por la forma en que Bella temblaba de pasión entre sus brazos. Cada matiz de la respuesta de ella alimentaba su propio deseo. Cuando ella se tensó, arqueando la cabeza sobre el brazo de él, Edward creyó que no volvería a conocer satisfacción igual a la que sentía en aquel momento. Y entonces se recordó que en el futuro habría innumerables momentos corno aquel. Ella le pertenecía.

Su propio grito liberador fue ahogado en el pelo de ella. Edward se perdió en la mujer que estaba abrazando y tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que ella repetía incansablemente mientras ambos descendían juntos de las alturas.

-Te amo, Edward. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

La letanía lo sorprendió.

-Oh, Bella, Bella sigue diciendo eso. Sigue diciéndolo siempre.

Pero el agotamiento y la tensión se habían apoderado de ella. La relajación que siguió al amor la absorbió por completo. Apartándole la maraña de pelo húmedo de la frente, Edward contempló a Bella mientras se quedaba plácidamente dormida.

Parecía suave y confiada. En aquel momento le recordaba un gatito débil e indefenso. Y sin embargo había tirado de aquel cinturón como si fuera una super mujer.

Edward contempló las facciones de ella y decidió que no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de poder femenino y decisión absoluta. Sí, había oído contar noticias de mujeres que habían vuelto a una casa en llamas a rescatar a su hijo, o historias sobre mujeres que, en época de guerra, luchaban junto a los hombres.

No se trataba de que él hubiera puesto en duda que la hembra de la especie pudiera ser tan decidida como el macho. Era que, simplemente, en toda su vida no había conocido una mujer que se hubiera esforzado tanto por él. Por regla general, las mujeres se mostraban más bien ansiosas por librarse de él.

Todas, desde su madre hasta la última de la cadena de madres de adopción, le habían dejado claro que no era una persona particularmente adorable. Sus amantes, incluida su ex esposa, lo habían encontrado interesante por un tiempo, al menos en la cama, pero por alguna razón las relaciones no habían progresado mucho más.

Las quejas de las ex amantes solían centrarse en torno al hecho de que trabajaba demasiado y su conversación se limitaba al tema de los hoteles y la hostelería. Las escasas relaciones breves en las que se había visto envuelto tendían a desintegrarse rápidamente cuando el sexo y el tema de las finanzas hoteleras ya no bastaban para mantenerlos juntos. Edward apenas podía asegurar si eran las mujeres o él quien primero se retraía. Se había convencido de que su destino era pasar por la vida de un encuentro pasajero a otro, sin sentido de permanencia.

Entonces había aceptado el puesto de asesor financiero de Charlie Swan y en su vida se había operado un cambio importante. Charlie, a diferencia de otras personas a las que Edward había asesorado, le estaba genuinamente agradecido por su pericia, en vez de resentido. Ni Charlie ni Renee habían empezado a cansarse de las conversaciones en torno a la industria hotelera, y el creciente interés de él en el futuro del Hacienda Swan lo había unido a los Swan.

Cuando se empezó a hablar del futuro del Hacienda a largo plazo, había surgido cada vez con más frecuencia el nombre de Bella. También se había mencionado la decisión de Charlie de retirarse. Edward se había dado cuenta de que, amablemente, lo estaban induciendo en una dirección que él se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Cuando Bella había demostrado estar dispuesta, todo pareció encajar en su sitio.

Bella y él iban a ser realmente socios. Edward, con desgana, se apartó del cuerpo deliciosamente lacio de ella, la rodeó con la manta y se levantó.

Desnudo, dedicó unos minutos a colocar la ropa mojada delante del fuego y luego salió a la noche para tratar de calibrar la corriente del caudaloso arroyo. Le pareció que la lluvia había amainado y que las aguas del cañón estaban más calmadas. Un par de horas más tarde, volvería a comprobar la evolución del caudal. Luego, volvió a entrar en la cabaña y se echó sobre los cojines. Con gran satisfacción se abrazó a su compañera y se abandonó al sueño.

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de que algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que seguía lloviendo, aunque no a raudales. No era el tiempo entonces lo que había cambiado. Abrió los ojos y advirtió que el fuego se había apagado durante la noche. Pero tampoco aquello era lo que había cambiado. Cuando tomó consciencia de que la pesada pierna de Edward estaba enredada con la suya, supo por qué aquella mañana tenía la sensación de que todo era distinto. Edward y ella estaban juntos y enamorados.

-Buenos días.

El saludo remolón y con voz enronquecida por el sueño de Edward hizo que Bella se estremeciera y se diera lánguidamente la vuelta en los brazos de él hasta quedar cara a cara en la estrecha e improvisada cama.

-Buenos días -susurró guturalmente ella, contemplándolo con satisfacción-. ¿Me acordé de decirte anoche que te amo? -sus ojos reflejaban su dicha.

Edward torció la boca en su conocida media sonrisa.

-Lo hiciste. Pero tienes la libertad de volvérmelo a decir. Me gusta oírlo -con la palma de la mano, le acarició el hombro desnudo.

-Te amo, Edward.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente durante un largo momento y luego, sin mediar palabra, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca. Ella correspondió con alegría. La cara le resplandecía cuando él volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que siempre cuidaré de ti. Me aseguraré de que tengas todo lo que necesitas y te protegeré. No tendrás motivo para lamentar haberte casado conmigo, cariño.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Solo espero que nunca tengas motivo para lamentar haberte casado conmigo. Pero debo advertirte que la gente se ha quejado alguna que otra vez de mi conducta en el pasado.

-Pero nadie ha tenido ocasión de ver lo magnífica esposa que vas a ser -señaló él, dándose la vuelta y acostándose sobre la espalda para que ella quedara sobre su pecho.

-Es cierto. Sin duda mis talentos en ese campo están por descubrir.

-Sin duda - Edward le metió las manos por el pelo despeinado y la acercó para darle otro beso breve e intenso.

- Edward, ¿eres muy feliz? -preguntó caprichosamente ella.

-Nunca he estado más satisfecho en mi vida. Sí, soy feliz -él se tomó el tema más seriamente de lo que ella esperaba.

-¿Realmente crees que podemos llevar juntos el Hacienda? -insistió ella.

-Sí. Creo que, como tú señalaste, habrá momentos difíciles -y añadió irónicamente-: pero estoy convencido de que los solucionaremos.

-Esta mañana lo creo bastante posible -dijo sonriendo ella.

-¿Crees que vas a imponer tu voluntad arrastrándome a la cama cada vez que quieras convencerme de algo?

-Me encantará intentarlo.

-También a mí - Edward vaciló-. Haremos que funciones, ¿verdad? .

-Será una situación perfecta -asintió ella, complaciente.

-Intereses mutuos, profesiones complementarias, la aprobación de tu familia, atracción física y la posibilidad de funcionar como un equipo.

-Y te amo.

-Me alegro, Bella. Eso lo hace bastante perfecto, ¿no crees? -preguntó él en tono alegre.

Bella parpadeó, sintiendo cierta desconfianza junto con la dicha.

-No lo bastante.

Edward la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con «no lo bastante»?

-Este... -lo informó ella, agachando la cabeza para mordisquearle el hombro- se supone que es el momento donde tú me dices que me amas. Sinceramente, Edward. Para ser un brillante hombre de negocios, a veces eres un poquito lento de comprensión.

-Últimamente no me funciona bien el cerebro -murmuró él.

Pero la desconfianza de ella era cada vez mayor.

-¿ Edward?

-¿Sí? -él estaba jugueteando con la curva del pecho de ella.

- Edward, todavía quieres casarte conmigo, ¿no?

-Claro, cariño. Todavía quiero casarme contigo.

-¿ Edward? -lo intentó ella de nuevo, sintiendo una nota fría en el cálido placer de aquella mañana-. Edward, no te vas a casar conmigo por esas razones que mencionaste antes, ¿verdad? ¿Me amas?

206

207

Él detuvo el rítmico movimiento de sus manos. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Esas son unas razones excelentes para casarse, Bella. Llevamos un mes diciéndonoslo.

-¿Pero tú me amas? -insistió ella, sintiendo un estrangulamiento en al boca del estómago mientras esperaba respuesta.

-Bella, te he dicho que te daré todo lo que quieras. Cuidaré de ti.

-En este momento solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo. ¿Me amas?

Él suspiró con dificultad, tomándole la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Bella, lo que tú y yo tenemos es mucho más real, mucho más importante que el amor.

Ella inhaló a fondo.

-No me amas.

A Edward se le ensombreció la expresión.

-Te necesito y cuidaré de ti.

-Pero no me amas, ¿verdad? -gritó ella, tratando de separarse de él cuando se dio plena cuenta de la respuesta de él.

Edward la agarró por los hombros, manteniéndola junto a él y mirándola a los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo defines tú el amor, Bella?

-Lo que siento por ti -casi chilló ella.

-¿De veras? Estás hablando con el hombre que dejaste plantado en las escaleras de la capilla ante doscientos invitados, ¿recuerdas?

- Edward, yo no quería... quiero decir que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento... -las palabras se le atropellaban unas a otras al tratar de explicarse.

-¿Esperas que me crea que una mujer enamorada puede montar una escena como la de la moto? -preguntó Edward, demasiado educadamente.

Bella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No lo sabía entonces. Lo único que en ese momento sabía era que me habían engañado. Estaba furiosa. Me sentía traicionada. Quería que todos supieran que no podían tratarme como si fuera una estúpida mujer que podía ser manipulada.

-Estabas apasionadamente furiosa. Dispuesta a mandarme al infierno.

-Bueno, sí, pero tenía derecho a estar furiosa.

-Puede ser.

Ella lo miró, perpleja.

-Si lo comprendes, ¿por qué insistes de ese modo?

-Tenías derecho a estar furiosa hasta cierto punto aunque yo no te estaba haciendo nada que tú no hubieras intentado hacerme a mí. No dudo que sintieras un montón de emociones intensas esa mañana. Pero no esperes que crea que esas emociones tienen nada que ver con que me amas.

-Entonces yo no sabía que estaba enamorada de ti. No me di cuenta hasta después -protestó ella.

-Después de que te llevara a la cama. Después de demostrarte lo bien que estábamos juntos.

-Eso no tienen nada que ver -gritó ella, y de pronto se sintió confundida. Porque había sido a la mañana siguiente cuando se había dado cuenta del alcance de sus sentimientos por Edward Cullen.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba.

-Cariño, no seas tan estricta contigo misma -la aplacó-. Eres una mujer apasionada. Siempre haces las cosas con elegancia y un toque de dramatismo. Es natural que después de entregarte tan completamente como te entregaste a mí, te convencieras de que estabas locamente enamorada.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Te amo!

-¿Después de solo cuarenta y ocho horas? Cariño, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Estás impresionada por todo lo sucedido. Hemos descubierto que formamos una mezcla explosiva en la cama y nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente. Para alguien con tu naturaleza apasionada, esta clase de excitación emocional se traduce obligatoriamente en un sentimiento de poderoso renombre como el amor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, horrorizada.

-No crees en el amor, ¿verdad?

-Creo en todo lo que tenemos. Creo en tu encanto y en tu pasión. Y si quieres decirme que estás enamorada, no seré yo quien se queje. Me gusta oír esas palabras.

-Pero no correspondes a ellas, ¿no?

-Bella, lo que yo siento por ti no es una emoción vaga e indefinida como el amor. La que siento por ti es sólido y real y se basa en factores sólidos, reales y definibles.

-No soy una hoja de balance, por el amor de Dios. ¿Me estás diciendo que me encuentras atractiva porque todo eso contribuye?

-Cariño, te estás dejando llevar de nuevo por las emociones -le comentó él amablemente-. ¿Por qué no ahorras todo ese calor y ese fuego para cuando hagamos el amor y los dos podamos disfrutarlo?

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme en ese tono de voz paternalista!

-Lo siento. Sinceramente, no pretendía molestarte -dijo amablemente él.

-Pues estoy molesta. Estoy furiosa. Me siento herida y absolutamente asqueada. Déjame ir, Jake.

Él la soltó, la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, al verla agarrar la ropa mojada.

-Bella -empezó a decir más bien severamente-, realmente este no es momento para que empieces con una de tus escenitas apasionadas. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer y los dos necesitaremos todas nuestras energías.

-No te preocupes -dijo ella entre dientes poniéndose los vaqueros-. Cuentas con toda mi colaboración para marcharnos de aquí.

Él la contempló con expresión recelosa.

-¿Vamos a tener que pasar por esto cada vez que se te lleve la contraria? ¿Es que no has crecido en los últimos diez años?

Ella agarró la camisa y lo miró, echando llamaradas por los ojos.

-Sí, Edward. He crecido en los últimos diez años. De hecho, estoy en plena madurez -en su prisa por vestirse, empezó a abrocharse mal la camisa y tuvo que volver a empezar. El error la enfureció todavía más- Durante los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida dejé que mi lado apasionado dirigiera mis acciones. En los once siguientes, aprendí a dominar ese lado. Guié mi vida con mi lado realista, racional e intelectual. Pero gracias a ti y los hechos de los últimos días, los dos están libres.

-Me consumen las ganas de ver los resultados -comentó humorísticamente él, sin perder las esperanzas de hacerla cambiar de ánimo.

Bella levantó vivamente la cabeza mientras se metía los faldones de la camisa por dentro de los vaqueros.

-Los verás, Edward. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no me amas? -preguntó él con voz nostálgica.

-Sigues creyendo que esto se me pasará, ¿no? –tomó los zapatos.

-Tratar contigo es como tratar con un barril de dinamita - Edward se sentó, apartando las mantas-. Interesante pero peligroso.

Bella apartó la mirada cuando él se levantó y se puso a buscar sus ropas. Ella era violentamente consciente de que él la observaba en todo momento.

-No, Edward, no soy un barril de dinamita. Vas a saber exactamente cómo tratarme. No habrá sorpresas.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que estaré encantada de dejártelo todo muy claro -terminó de ponerse el zapato y se levantó, los brazos en jarras.

-Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que te calmes -sugirió él.

-¿Por qué esperar? Nada va a cambiar por lo que a mí concierne.

-¿No? ¿No vas a retirar tu declaración de amor eterno? -la retó él, la voz endurecida por primera vez.

-No.

Aquello hizo que él la mirara con extrañeza.

-¿No?

Ella lo contempló con ojos desafiantes.

-No, te amo, Edward...

-En ese caso no veo cuál es el problema.

-Lo verás.

Él dejó de vestirse y al miró con expresión resignada.

-De acuerdo, oigamos el resto de la historia.

-Te amo y nada cambiará eso. No de momento. También amo el Hacienda y esta tierra -con un ademán abarcó todo-. Estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos un montón de cosas prácticas en común, y también con las razones que enumeraste antes. Incluso estoy dispuesta a reconocer que es posible que trabajemos juntos, aunque seas tú el propietario del Hacienda.

El alivio brilló en los ojos verdes.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Muy sencillo. El otro lado de mí, ese que dices que es apasionado, dramático y dado a las escenas, no se conforma con un matrimonio basado únicamente en un montón de motivos racionales. No me casaré si no es por amor.

Edward cerró por un instante los ojos en gesto consternado.

-Acabas de decir que estás enamorada.

-No estoy dispuesta a casarme hasta que no seas capaz de amarme –declaró violentamente ella.

-Bella, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Sabes que puedo hacerte el amor hasta que me pidas clemencia.

Bella tragó en seco con trazas de nerviosismo. Edward estaba a punto de perder los estribos y eso no era nada cómodo.

-No voy a pelear contigo -susurró ella-. Te daré lo que quieras, excepto casarme contigo.

A él se le endureció el trazo de la boca.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Todo.

-No sabes lo que dices -dijo él, tajante.

-Sí, lo sé. Te daré todo menos casarme contigo.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te irías a vivir conmigo? ¿Asumirías responsabilidades en el Hacienda? ¿Atenderías a nuestros amigos de negocios como si fueras mi esposa? ¿Dormirías conmigo? ¿Correrías conmigo? ¿Te ducharías conmigo? ¿Trabajarías conmigo?

-Sí.

-Estás loca. Nunca funcionaría.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No veo por qué no.

-Bella, tus padres esperan una boda. Los doscientos invitados esperan una boda. Todos esperan una boda. Nadie va a aprobar eso, ¡maldita sea!

Bella alzó la barbilla.

-Tengo fama de decepcionar a la gente, nadie se sorprenderá.

-No lo permitiré -dijo él.

-Me necesitas. No puedes llevar el hotel tú solo y lo sabes -le desafió ella.

-Estás siendo completamente irracional en esto -explotó Edward.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas. Es mi última oferta.

-No estás en posición de imponer, amiga mía.

-No puedes llevarme obligada al altar.

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir? -se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

-Voy a convencerte de que te amo y voy a enseñarte a amarme. Creo que ese es el único problema, Edward -siguió ella con intuitivo acierto-. No creo que mi desarrollo emocional sea el obstáculo. No he tardado demasiado en unir las dos partes de mi naturaleza. Eres tú quien se dejó algo por el camino. Sé lo que es el amor porque crecí rodeada de él. Aunque me rebelara contra mi padre, siempre supe que me quería y que mis padres sabían lo que era el amor. Crecí con muchos ejemplos de emociones y por eso puedo reconocerlas en mí. Pero tú no tuviste esos ejemplos, ¿verdad?

-Crecer en una sucesión de hogares adoptivos es un excelente ejemplo de lo poco fiable que puede ser el amor -respondió él enfurecido-. ¿Tienes idea de lo a menudo que me decían que me amaban? Mi madre me lo decía. Todas las mujeres que hicieron de madre me lo dijeron, y también me lo dijo la mujer con quien me casé. Estoy seguro de que eran sinceras cuando lo decían. Pero fuera lo que fuera lo que sentían, no duraba mucho. ¿Quieres palabras? ¿Qué me va a impedir decirlas? -terminó él.

-No lo harás. No a menos que las sientas.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? Te he engañado antes.

-Creo que te cuidarás mucho de decir las palabras «te amo» -dijo sosegadamente Bella-. Creo que te las han dicho a la ligera demasiadas veces. Espero que por orgullo no las usarás conmigo si no las sientes.

-Orgullo, ese es el factor clave aquí -la espoleó Edward, dando un paso hacia ella y agarrá orgullo está herido porque no correspondí a tu apasionada declaración de amor de esta mañana.

-Soy demasiado orgullosa para casarme contigo sin amor, si eso es a lo que te refieres -asintió descaradamente ella-. Si queremos que esta sociedad funcione, debemos basarla en la sinceridad. Estoy siendo completamente sincera contigo y espero lo mismo de ti. ¿Me prometerás eso al menos?

-Sí -respondió escuetamente él.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Es un buen principio, supongo. No te preocupes, Edward. No será tan malo. Creo que estás medio enamorado de mí. Tengo grandes esperanzas puestas en el futuro.

**Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo**

**se agradecen los comentarios  
**

**gracias  
**


	11. Chapter 10

La carretera de vuelta a Tucson estaba prácticamente desierta. Se extendía por delante de Edward y de Bella, una cinta interminable de asfalto, nada digno de comentario cuando uno iba en coche, la autopista a la eternidad cuando se iba a pie.

-Es bastante distancia -señaló Bella-. Si al menos dejara de llover. Probar mis viejas habilidades de autoestopista con el próximo coche que pase.

-Estoy seguro de que le encantarás y parará, del mismo modo que encantas a todo el que quieres -gruñó Edward.

-¿A todo el mundo excepto a ti?

-Yo estoy más fascinado que nadie, ya te lo he dicho.

-Siempre es agradable oírlo.

-La única diferencia es que yo puedo manejarte en las ocasiones en que no eres encantadora.

-Me subyugas cuando hablas con tanta propiedad. Escucha, se oye algo.

Edward se giró en redondo.

-Estamos de suerte, viene un camión.

-Se detendrá -prometió Bella, saliendo a la carretera y agitando la mano esperanzadoramente.

-Bella, déjame a mí, ¿vale? -irritado, la echó hacia el arcén de la carretera-. No hay necesidad de que despliegues tus encantos. Después de la tormenta, el conductor se dará cuenta de que realmente necesitamos que nos lleve sin necesidad de que te metas debajo de las ruedas del vehículo.

-Espero que no haya ayudado a otro par de autoestopistas -murmuró Bella pensativa.

-¿Monroe y su amigo? No lo creo, se habrán ido anoche con uno de los jeeps. Tendremos que dar parte a la policía cuando lleguemos.

Como Edward había predicho, el conductor del camión se detuvo a recogerlos.

Para cuando las autoridades estuvieron informadas de las actividades de Monroe y su amigo, era mediodía. Una llamada anterior había tranquilizado a Renee y Charlie Swan, pero había sido Edward el que llamó y Bella no se había enfrentado a sus padres.

Cuando Edward aparcó el coche alquilado en el aparcamiento privado del hotel, mucha de la seguridad en sí misma había desaparecido.

-¿Qué voy a decirles, Edward? -farfulló.

-Diles que has postergado dos semanas la fecha de la boda. Ellos salen de viaje al día siguiente -comentó desapasionadamente Edward al abrir la puerta.

-Hablo en serio, Edward.

-También yo. Eso es lo que voy a decirles.

-No creo que estés dispuesto a volver a quedarte plantado ante el altar.

Él se volvió a mirarla; ella seguía sentada en el coche. La mirada de él era fría y serena.

-Esta vez, estarás allí, Bella. Créeme -se enderezó, cerró la portezuela con fuerza y rodeó el coche. Sin hablar más, caminaron hacia la casa de los padres de ella.

Renee Swan los recibió en la puerta, una mirada de ansiedad en el rostro...

-Bella, querida. Estábamos tan preocupados... La tormenta fue tan violenta y esos cañones son tan traicioneros.

-Estoy bien, mamá -a Bella se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras corría hacia su madre-. Mamá, siento esa espantosa escena del otro día. Fui estúpida, infantil y... y... -se abrazó a Renee al quedarse sin palabras.

-Tenías razón de estar absolutamente furiosa -dijo su madre con también lo estaba. Entrad, necesitáis un poco de café.

Cuando terminaron de contarle sus desventuras a los Swan, Renee y Charlie prácticamente se habían olvidado del embarazoso suceso de la boda. Mientras Bella escuchaba el relato minucioso deEdward, se dio cuenta de que se extendía tanto para desviar la atención de los Swan de la boda.

Paul y Ruth se quedaron estupefactos por todo lo que les contaron.

-Y tuvimos que abandonar tu coche, Renee -se disculpó Edward-. Mañana por la mañana volveré al cañón a ver qué ha quedado de tu coche y del Mercedes.

-Lo único importante es que los dos estáis bien -dijo Renee con el corazón.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que todos consideraron la cuestión. Fue Charlie quien lo rompió.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer? -preguntó en tono calmado.

-Ponernos a trabajar -dijo Bella con tanta calma como su padre-. Edward y yo dirigiremos el Hacienda, ¿verdad, Edward?

-Vamos a trabajar muy bien juntos -asintió fríamente Edward-. Lo decidimos anoche. Además, vamos a seguir con los planes y nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas -por encima del borde de la taza de café, miró a Bella, retándola a que desmintiera sus palabras.

-Edward sabe las condiciones en las que me casaré con él. Si de aquí a dos semanas cumple con esas condiciones, nos casaremos -sonrió suavemente, pero tenía el pulso acelerado. Había retado a Edward y no estaba segura de poder ganarle.

-No te preocupes, Renee -dijo cortésmente Edward-. Bella estará en la boda.

Charlie y Renee pasaron la mirada de Bella a Edward y de nuevo a su hija, sopesando en silencio la conocida testarudez de ella y la estricta determinación de él.

Bella no se preocupó cuando sus padres sonrieron relajadamente.

Bella tenía que cenar con sus padres y con. aquella noche. Estaba ayudando a su madre a preparar los tacos y las enchiladas. Trabajar en compañía era una forma en que sus padres parecieron dispuestos a olvidar la escena de la moto, pero como decía su madre, la comprendía perfectamente.

-La nota que me pusiste en el maletín fue muy importante para mí, mamá. Me sentí tan mal, cuando me calmé, por haber armado esa escena...

-Lo increíble es que esos dos te hayan engañado Yo sabía que Charlie terminaría vendiendo el Hacienda pero creí que Edward y él llegarían a un acuerdo después de que os hubierais casado. -Renee negó con la cabeza-. Hombres. Siempre creen que tiene razón. Charlie me dijo que creía que todo estaba bien porque Edward le había asegurado que se casaría contigo -miró de soslayo a su hija-. ¿Piensas casarte con él dentro de dos semanas?

-En cualquier caso, dirigiremos juntos el Hacienda. Él me necesita.

-¿Y tú lo amas?

-Lo amo. Pero no sé si me casaré con él dentro dos semanas.

-¿Intentas castigarlo por lo que te hizo? -preguntó Renee.

Bella negó rotundamente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, intento que comprenda lo que siente exactamente por mí. Edward no sabe mucho sobre el amor. Prefiere poner su fe en otras cosas como intereses comunes y... atracción física.

-Eso último sí lo hay entre vosotros, ¿verdad? -Renee rio entre dientes-. Se puede ver. Estáis tan... pendientes el uno del otro. Conozco esa sensación porque siempre la ha habido entre tu padre y yo.

Bella parpadeó, mirando a su madre con estupefacción.

-No pareces demasiado preocupada por el hecho de que tal vez eso sea lo único que hay entre nosotros.

-Ya no tienes dieciocho años -replicó Renee encogiéndose de hombros-. He visto actuar a mi hija, inteligente y triunfadora. Es una adulta y sabe cuidar de sí misma.

Hemos superado la relación madre-hija. Ahora somos amigas, Bella. Buenas amigas, espero.

-Claro que sí -asintió Bella con voz ronca, rodeando con sus brazos a su madre-. Las mejores amigas.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron en silencio, sellando la relación tan especial que tan solo puede existir entre madre e hija.

Después de la cena, Edward agarró a Bella del brazo, casi hasta hacerle daño mientras volvían por los jardines del hotel.

-Has conseguido que todos olviden que me diste plantón en la boda -la contempló mientras la guiaba por los terrenos silenciosos-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Bella? ¿Magia?

-No, no esta vez. Todo el mundo se alegra tanto de que esté viva que no pueden enfadarse conmigo. Te debo una, Edward.

-Esperemos que te sientas tan en deuda conmigo que no me des problemas dentro de dos semanas para llevarte al altar.

Bella se detuvo, obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo a su lado. A ella se le curvó la boca en una sonrisa cuando levantó la cara para mirarlo. El firmamento estaba despejado y la noche era cálida e invitadora.

-Te amo, Edward.

Él gimió y la tomó entre sus brazos, aplastando la boca sobre la de ella.

-Entonces no te me resistas -le advirtió sobre sus labios-. No te me resistas.

-No voy a resistirme. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a tu chalet? -le hizo una delicada caricia en la nuca, moviendo seductoramente los dedos. Arqueó el cuerpo para pegarse a él, llena de deseo y provocación.

Edward levantó la cabeza, los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes en la noche.

-Hace una semana me habría apresurado a aceptar la oferta.

-¿Ya estás cansado de mí?

-Sabes muy bien que no es eso. Por como me siento, te echaría sobre el césped y te tomaría -reconoció él.

Ella podía sentir la tensión física del cuerpo de él y supo que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-No soy yo quien se resiste a ti, Edward. Eres tú el que se me resiste.

-¿Crees que si me seduces muy a menudo te daré lo que quieres? -preguntó él con resentimiento-. No dará resultado, Bella. Déjate de jueguecitos teatrales y actúa como la mujer que eres.

Bella procuró ocultar el dolor que sabía se le reflejaría en los ojos. Se apartó de él.

-Buenas noches, Edward. Te veré mañana.

Edward se quedó apretando los dientes mientras ella desaparecía por el jardín tenuemente iluminado. Luego, la siguió discretamente hasta que la vio entrar a su chalet.

Le había hecho daño con el comentario sobre los jueguecitos, se dio cuenta. Era extraño tener poder para herir a alguien. No creía haber poseído ese poder antes y se sintió incómodo.

Ya en su cama, se sentía cada vez más incómodo en su desolación. Dos noches teniendo a Bella entre sus brazos lo habían cambiado por completo.

La situación era ridícula. Los dos se deseaban. Los dos querían seguir juntos. ¿Por qué diablos le dejaba que jugara de esa forma con él? Lo más sensato era hacerle comprender que eran inútiles sus juegos. No tenía la menor posibilidad. No desde la primera vez que la vio. Era Navidad, y en cuanto la miró, supo que la quería ella y al Hacienda. Todo sería perfecto. Tendría un hogar completo, con una esposa que lo comprendía y que esperaba de la vida lo mismo que él.

Un hogar.

Todo había ido tan bien hasta la escena de la capilla. Incluso después, él estaba convencido de que todo estaba bajo control. Ella lo quería y quería al Hacienda.

Tal vez había sido culpa de él por liberar el lado apasionado de la naturaleza de ella. Él no pensaba hacerlo hasta después de la boda, pero había ido demasiado lejos al ocultarle que era el dueño del Hacienda. Descubrir que la habían engañado a propósito había desatado las ataduras que mantenían su naturaleza contenida. Hacerle el amor después solo había empeorado las cosas. La rendición de ella había sido tan apasionada como su furia. Una mezcla formidable.

Nunca había estado tan decidido en su vida. Pondría fin a la pequeña fantasía de amor de Bella y la obligaría a aceptar la situación entre ellos por lo que era.

Después de todo, todavía contaba con la parte práctica de ella. La aprovecharía para resolver el conflicto entre ellos.

La decisión hizo que se bajara de la cama, se pusiera unos vaqueros y caminase descalzo hasta su escritorio. Se sentó, encendió la lámpara y abrió el cajón. Sacó la copia del acuerdo prematrimonial que había firmado y se puso a estudiarlo detenidamente. Luego, tomó papel y pluma.

Ella tendría que admitir que la relación entre ellos no era una romántica fantasía rosa. Era una asociación sólida e indestructible de bases muy firmes.

Bella sintió mucha suspicacia al recibir la invitación a cenar desde el mismo momento en que la aceptó, el día siguiente a mediodía. Pero se vistió especialmente para la ocasión. El traje que eligió lo había comprado en San Francisco. Era muy ajustado y blanco, adornado con unas espectaculares rosas de lentejuelas en las hombreras. Con un poco de suerte, se dijo ella, el escote drapeado y en pico sería lo bastante profundo como para intrigar a Edward, pero no tanto como para que le echara un sermón. Bella suspiró interiormente cuando se apartó del espejo. Desde luego, era un camino difícil el que se había propuesto.

Edward estaba ante su puerta a la hora convenida. Con chaqueta color crema y pantalones y camisa color café. Pero, como de costumbre, su atuendo no influía en la impresión general de distancia que él se imponía.

En cuanto Bella abrió la puerta y salió, se empinó un poco para darle un ligero y cálido beso en los labios.

-Creo que podremos ir en el Mercedes -dijo en tono alegre y desenfadado ella, apartándose antes de que Edward respondiera-. Papá me dijo que fuisteis con un mecánico a rescatar los coches.

-Ambos estaban llenos de barro pero en perfectas condiciones -Edward dejó resbalar la mirada por el escote-. Ese vestido tiene un escote muy profundo, ¿no crees?

-No -Bella sonrió deslumbrantemente y cerró la puerta de su casa-. ¿Alguna señal de los jeeps que llevaron James y su amigo?

-Ninguna -respondió él mientras se dirigían hacia el aparcamiento-. Al parecer lograron salir del cañón. Con un poco de suerte, las autoridades los atraparán en la frontera.

-Eso espero -manifestó fervientemente Bella-. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A un sitio en donde podamos hablar.

-Eso es alentador. ¿Te refieres a hablar de nosotros? -trató de poner una nota alegre, ansiosa por ocultar lo nerviosa que se sentía.

-A hablar de nosotros -confirmó él.

Edward condujo hasta un elegante restaurante que quedaba en las colinas y gozaba de una espléndida vista sobre la ciudad, sin hablar apenas. Bella lo notaba abstraído en sus meditaciones y le habría encantado poder leerle el pensamiento.

¿Pensaría en la insostenible situación entre ellos? ¿Quizá había llegado a la conclusión a la que ella quería que llegara?

Una vez en el restaurante, la condujo hasta una mesa para dos.

-¿Una copa de borgoña?

-Me conoces tan bien... -murmuró ella, tratando de hacer un pequeño chiste.

Él la contempló detenidamente mientras le servían el vino a ella y un whisky a él. Bella se removió inquieta ante el escrutinio.

-Ahora -comenzó él tras un largo silencio-, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de negocios.

-¿Negocios? -ella se dio cuenta de la cautela de su voz y supuso que él también la habría notado.

-Negocios. No quieres ser mi esposa...

-Permíteme cambiar esa frase. Tú insistes en que nuestro matrimonio sea en tus términos. Términos que encuentro inaceptables -a Bella se le secó la boca.

-Puesto que el matrimonio está fuera de discusión, nos enfrentamos a otra situación. Estás dispuesta a trabajar para el Hacienda y a desempeñar las funciones de amante para mí. Siempre me ha gustado que quienes trabajan para mí tengan muy claras sus responsabilidades. Creo que ahorra tiempo y problemas. Por lo tanto, he redactado un contrato que incluye tus obligaciones.

Bella permaneció muy quieta cuando él se sacó un documento doblado del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Cuando él se lo entregó, ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa y lo agarró.

-Has estado muy ocupado -le dijo después de mirar por encima del documento de dos páginas meticulosamente mecanografiado, muy parecido al que ella misma le había dado a firmar. Se sentía humillada.

-¿No vas a leerlo? -insistió blandamente Edward.

-Luego. Lo estudiaré detenidamente.

-Si quieres te lo describo a grandes rasgos.

-Como gustes.

Él se echó hacia adelante, agitando el vaso en la mano.

-Básicamente el contrato dice que eres mi empleada. Trabajarás para mí y solo me rendirás cuentas a mí. Mis deseos para el Hacienda serán los tuyos y acatarás mis órdenes como cualquier empleado eficiente.

-¿La perfecta mujer sumisa?

-No exactamente. Asumirás el papel de mi asistente personal y, como tal, estoy dispuesto a oír tus opiniones. Pero solo de vez en cuando. Sin discusiones, peleas ni emotivas protestas. Eres simplemente una empleada de la empresa.

Bella se sintió herida y cerró los ojos brevemente.

-Recibirás un salario en consonancia y podrás seguir usando el chalet como parte de tu remuneración.

-El Hacienda ha sido siempre mi casa.

-No es más casa tuya que de cualquier otro empleado.

-¿Incluirás también el alquiler de mis padres?

-El acuerdo con tus padres no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Ah.

-¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Además, desempeñarás también los honores de anfitriona del Hacienda. Es evidente que se te da muy bien, y yo lo necesito. Pero por encima de todo, no olvides que tu principal función es satisfacer mis deseos.

-¿Me pondrás grilletes en los pies?

-No creo que sea necesario. Eres una profesional. Solo te pido que mantengas tu profesionalidad. Al menos para la primera parte del contrato.

-Me consume la impaciencia por oír la segunda -Bella dio un largo sorbo de vino, los ojos centelleantes.

-Se refiere a tus deberes como ama de llaves.

-Como amante -lo corrigió ella.

-A los efectos del contrato, la palabra es «ama de llaves». Sería demasiado molesto que vivieras conmigo. Como propietario del Hacienda me veo obligado a mantener las apariencias.

-¿Te parece algo vulgar vivir con la hija del antiguo propietario? -preguntó en tono mordiente Bella.

-Muy vulgar. Sin embargo, habrá ocasiones como viajes de negocios, vacaciones, fines de semana, ese tipo de cosas. Ah, como ser mi ama de llaves es otro trabajo, tendrá su remuneración aparte.

Bella palideció. Con muchísimo cuidado, dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

-Pero -continuó él-... las cosas pueden ser distintas.

-¿Sí?

-Sabes que sí. Cásate conmigo. Así de simple.

-No me casaré con un hombre que no sepa amar.

A Edward se le endureció el rostro.

-Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Por qué tienes que complicar las cosas?

-¿Te parece que pedir que me ames tanto como yo a ti es complicar las cosas?

-Bella, sabes... -de pronto Edward se interrumpió y miró detrás de ella-. No puede ser.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Carlisle y Esme Masen.

-Qué encantador. Puedes aprovechar y formar toda una reunión de negocios. ¿Por qué no los invitas?

-¿Por qué no? -contestó Edward-. Ya que una de tus obligaciones va a ser conseguir esa tierra para mí, te dejaré empezar.

-Edward, espera...

Sin hacer caso de la súplica de ella, Edward hizo una seña a los Masen.

-Recuerda que quiero esa tierra, Bella.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, los Masen estaban allí. Bella, haciendo de tripas corazón, los recibió con la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas. Edward quería aquella tierra. Muy bien, la tendría.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Mira que puede ser cerdo Edward**

**gracias**


	12. Chapter 11

El viernes por la mañana, tres días después, Edward se detuvo en el umbral del despacho que Bella había ocupado y la contempló analizando el menú que Laurent Richards quería poner en práctica. Estaba tan absorta en el proyecto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Desde la misma noche de la cena, esa había sido la actitud de ella.

Completamente sumergida en el trabajo, hasta dieciséis horas al día en el despacho.

Cada vez que él hablaba con ella, Bella escuchaba atentamente, asentía a todo y no objetaba nada. Era evidente la tensión con la que vivía, y saber que él era la causa lo estaba consumiendo día y noche. ¿Cuánto tardaría ella en rendirse?

No, se dijo, él no quería que se rindiera, solo que cediera por el bien de los dos. Pero, tal como iban las cosas, era posible que él se derrumbara primero.

-Buenos días, Edward. No te había oído.

-Evidentemente. Acaba de llamarme Carlisle Masen.

-¿Sí?

-Va a aceptar nuestra... mi oferta.

Bella asintió, sin decir nada. Volvió a centrar su atención en el menú.

-Gracias a ti, Esme y él se han decidido a vender -continuó veladamente él.

-Puedes demostrarme tu aprecio con un bono especial de Navidad.

-¡ Bella!

Aquello hizo que ella levantara la cabeza, brillándole en los ojos la conocida viveza que ella logró someter en cuestión de segundos.

-Lo siento, Edward. Estoy algo cansada esta mañana.

-Estás tornando mucho café.

-Me pasaré al té -se oyó decir ella.

-Prueba con la leche.

-Imposible, detesto la leche. Ni siquiera por ti me pasaré a la leche.

-Hay muchas cosas que no haces por mí.

-Solo un par de cosas -lo corrigió ella con alegría completamente falsa. «Como casarme contigo o pasarme a la leche». Lúgubremente, Bella se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar la batalla de voluntades.

Edward se acercó a su mesa, medio sentándose en la esquina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más, Bella? -preguntó en tono suave.

-¿Cuándo firmaré el contrato? Me diste hasta el lunes, ¿recuerdas?

-Sabes que no es eso lo que quiero.

-Lo sé -sonrió con tristeza, un tanto enigmáticamente-. Discúlpame Edward, tengo que volver al trabajo. Laurent necesita una respuesta.

Edward hizo la mueca de una sonrisa. Bella sabía que él iba a decir otra cosa pero había cambiado de opinión. Sin decir ni media palabra más, abandonó la oficina.

En cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Bella se relajó, y al hacerlo se sintió completamente agotada. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar?

Despacio, sacó del cajón de la mesa el borrador del contrato y lo contempló con expresión distraída. Si lo firmaba, Edward y ella se verían obligados a una lucha sin cuartel. Ninguno de los dos deseaba la situación esbozada en el documento.

El sábado, Bella declinó cortésmente la invitación de su madre de que se reuniera con ellos y Edward para cenar. Renee Swan no insistió. Podía distinguir a una mujer bajo presión cuando la tenía delante.

Bella se pasó la noche sola, se preparó una ensalada y se la tomó acompañada de una copa de vino. Luego, se puso cómoda en el sofá y desdobló cuidadosamente el contrato.

Eran casi las diez cuando Bella tomó su decisión y se puso de pie. Fuera, se oyó un trueno. Otra noche de tormenta. El sonido le recordó la noche del cañón que había pasado con Edward. No podía seguir luchando contra el hombre que amaba.

Poniéndose unas sandalias, Bella abrió la puerta. Todavía no había empezado a llover. No necesitaba impermeable. Corriendo, bajó los escalones del porche y se dirigió al chalet de Edward. Con un poco de suerte, habría vuelto de la cena en casa de sus padres.

Ya había llamado a la puerta cuando sintió cierta incertidumbre. Incertidumbre que se desvaneció cuando Edward le abrió la puerta y se quedó contemplándola.

-¿ Bella ? -él pareció tensarse, como quien se prepara para una batalla-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que debíamos hablar del contrato -le mostró el documento doblado, esforzándose por contener las emociones que sentía.

-Entiendo. Pasa.

En cuanto ella entró, empezó a llover a raudales. Él cerró la puerta y contempló a Bella con tal intensidad que ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos exactamente? ¿Ya lo has firmado?

-No, no lo he firmado.

El alivio que se reflejó en los ojos del hombre desapareció casi instantáneamente, pero Bella lo había visto y el amor que sintió por él la inundó, destruyendo cualquier duda.

Con gesto decidido, rompió el contrato en dos. Él, absolutamente fascinado, vio cómo lo rompía una vez más. Luego, caminó hacia Edward y dejó caer al suelo los trozos de papel.

-Te amo, Edward. No podría firmar ese contrato -le pasó las manos por el cuello y acercó la cabeza a la de él.

-¡ Bella!

El grito reflejaba enorme alivio, gratitud y júbilo, pero no se apreciaba en él un tono victorioso. En cualquier caso, ella no prestaba mucha atención.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos, poniéndole las manos en la espalda y acercándola a él.

Le metió la lengua en la boca, ávido de sentir el sabor y el calor de ella.

-¡Heather, Heather! ¿Te casarás conmigo?

-Sí.

Él hundió los labios en el pelo de ella, inhalando su aroma.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que lucharas hasta que no quedara nada... Por eso fui tan duro. Por favor, trata de entenderlo, cariño. Tenía que arrinconarte. Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

-Lo se, Edward -le acarició las sienes, trasladando la suavidad de su voz a la punta de sus dedos-. Lo sé, cariño. Ya pasó. Toda va bien.

- Bella...

-Shhhh. No digas nada. No en este momento. Déjame que te haga el amor, Edward. Solo déjame que te haga el amor.

-Dios mío. ¿Crees que voy a impedírtelo? Pero tendrás que esperar tu turno. No he hecho más que desearte en estos días. Te he deseado tanto que creí que iba a volverme loco.

-Quería sentir tus caricias, amor mío. Por las noches, a solas en la cama, me preguntaba si volvería a sentir tus caricias -le confesó ella con apenas voz.

-Te tendré en mis brazos como ahora el resto de mi vida -le juró él con fervoroso ardor. Con un ronco gemido, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al confidente.

El deseo febril ardió entre ellos, impidiendo cualquier conversación excepto los murmullos de urgencia y pasión que son una forma de comunicación entre amantes. Con manos mágicas, Edward empezó a quitarle la ropa.

- Bella, mi dulce Bella...

Con la impaciencia masculina del momento, él se quitó su propia ropa y un instante después, estaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo y deslizándose entre sus muslos.

Bella sintió la intensa pasión que amenazaba con engullirla, y se estremeció.

Edward agachó la cabeza hacia ella, atrapándole la boca con la suya en un beso ardiente. Le acarició las caderas. Ella volvió a estremecerse, levantando la pelvis en silenciosa invitación cuando él pasó los dedos por el fino pelo del triángulo oscuro.

-Por favor, Edward. Amor mío...

Él le mordisqueó ávidamente la punta erecta del pecho.

-Eres tan apasionada -le dijo, disfrutando evidentemente de la apasionada dulzura de ella.

-Nunca creí que pudiera ser así -dijo sencillamente ella.

-¡ Bella! -dando un ronco gemido de deseo, Edward se metió profundamente en el suave canal femenino, uniéndose con todo el amor y pasión que había en ella.

Cuando la intensidad al rojo vivo del deseo compartido los consumió, a Bella ya no le importó que Edward viera el amor de ella en términos de rendición. Se entregó completamente y en el acto de dar recibió todo cuanto quería o necesitaba.

Edward selló el pacto entre ellos con el fuego elemental de la posesión, y cuando el cuerpo de Bella se tensó bajo el de él, se unió a ella en la tumultuosa finalización, diciendo su nombre con voz ronca al tiempo que se hundía profundamente en la suavidad de ella.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que Edward se moviera perezosamente sobre el cuerpo de ella. Bella se movió protestando pero no abrió los ojos. Apoyó la despeinada cabeza en el hombro masculino y se dejó acariciar la cadera con suavidad.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él con voz ronca.

-Hummm.

-¿Significa eso que sí o que no?

-Hummm.

Él se sonrió y esperó unos minutos más, disfrutando de la sensación de tener la pierna de ella enredada entre sus musculosos muslos. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer tal satisfacción?

La respuesta a esa pregunta le llegó con incómoda intensidad. Había peleado. Con más ahínco de lo que nunca había peleado en su vida por nada. Y se había enfrentado a una oponente de valía. Si Bella no se hubiera rendido esa noche, no podía decirse dónde habría terminado la lucha.

Una oleada de irritación hizo que se sentara. Bella murmuró una protesta gatuna, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Me vas a echar tan rápidamente, Edward?

Él frunció el ceño.

-No voy a echarte.

-Claro que sí, tienes que considerar tu buen nombre, ¿recuerdas? -bromeó ella-. No te preocupes, lo entiendo por completo. No puedes tener a todo el personal murmurando de nosotros, ¿verdad?

-No quiero que murmuren de ti, cariño.

Ella sonrió.

-Edwrad, el personal siempre ha murmurado de mí. Les he dado de qué hablar desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento.

-Pues ya no más -declaró ásperamente él.

-¿Entonces me vas a echar? -con un dedo le siguió el contorno de los labios.

-Voy a acompañarte a casa antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que te has quedado mucho rato.

Ella levantó una mirada cargada de amor y humor.

-¿Vas a ser un marido tiránico, Edward?

La palabra «marido» se quedó detenida por un instante en su cabeza y Edward la examinó. Miró a Bella con expresión muy seria.

-Procuraré ser el mejor marido posible, cariño. Me ocuparé de ti, velaré por ti.

-En otras palabras, vas a ser un tirano - Bella se dio la vuelta y se colocó sobre él.

-Vamos a ser socios, Bella -la corrigió con cautela, no muy seguro de cómo tomar la broma de ella.

-¿Y tú vas a ser el socio mayoritario?

-Quiero que trabajemos juntos. Lo sabes.

-Y también quieres tener un hogar.

La agarró por la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

-Quiero tener un hogar contigo, Bella.

-Tu deseo es una orden para mí -murmuró suavemente ella, bajando la cabeza para darle un ligero beso.

- Bella, ¿qué te hizo venir esta noche aquí?

-Ya conoces la respuesta. Te amo. Y quiero formar un hogar contigo. Me casaré contigo, con independencia de que el Hacienda vaya aparejado.

-Eso lo sé -susurró él con voz ronca, dándose cuenta de que lo había sabido desde la primera vez que le había hecho el amor. Trató de encontrar las palabras para comunicarle lo que en aquel momento pensaba, sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo-. Cariño, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Pues habla -le dio otro delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Debo llevarte a casa -no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía pero se imaginó que le llevaría algún tiempo. No tenían tiempo en aquel momento. Ni champán ni rosas ni un decorado romántico. Quería decírselo bien. Quería que fuera perfecto.

-Si estás decidido a llevarme de vuelta a mi casa, será mejor que me ponga la ropa. Si alguno de los vigilantes me ve corriendo desnuda bajo la lluvia, no quiero contarte lo que dirán mañana. Tu reputación hecha jirones.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella no quería irse cuando la vio apartarse y ponerse a gatas para buscar sus prendas. Sorprendido, le pasó la mano sensualmente por el pelo cuando se acercó para recoger la camisa. Cuando ella lo miró con expresión divertida, él se quedó sin aliento al ver el amor que reflejaban sus ojos color avellana.

- Bella -comenzó con desesperación-, no quería que fuera así. No quería someter...

-Lo sé -respondió sencillamente ella. Luego, antes de que él encontrara las demás palabras, ella se había levantado y se estaba poniendo las braguitas de seda y los vaqueros.

Lentamente, él se sentó, aturdido por el remolino emocional que sentía en su interior. Nunca había tenido sentimientos tan conflictivos.

-Quería... no quería una victoria sobre ti –no encontraba las palabras.

A ella se le dulcificó la mirada.

-Será mejor que te vistas, cariño, a no ser que quieras ser tú el que corra desnudo por los jardines.

Él obedeció, consciente de la nueva tensión en sí mismo al tratar de expresarse. Tenía que dejar aquello claro.

- Bella, no lamentarás este matrimonio. Te lo juro.

Ella ya estaba junto a la puerta.

-Sé que no lo lamentaré. ¿Cómo podría lamentarlo?

-Cariño, intento explicarte...

-Mira, está dejando de llover. No me empaparé por cuidar de tu buen nombre -había abierto la puerta y se asomó a la oscuridad.

Edward se detuvo junto al escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó mecánicamente lo que había dentro. Alcanzó a Bella cuando acabada de salir. Con gesto urgente, él la tomó del brazo, consciente de que tenía que decir el resto de las palabras ya, esa noche. Se había dado cuenta de que no deseaba la victoria en el mismo momento en que la había visto delante de su puerta esa noche. Solo la quería a ella. Solo que no había sabido cómo asegurarse de su rendición.

No, maldita sea, él no quería su rendición. «Qué mentira, Cullen». No se podía llamar de otra forma. Bueno, no tenía elección, ¿o sí? Quería una relación sincera, basada en lazos sinceros. Había anhelado algo real y sólido entre ellos, no efímeras fantasías. Su enfoque había ido en beneficio de ambos.

Ella se había rendido tan dulcemente, pensó sorprendido mientras caminaban en silencio hasta la casa de ella. Él había tomado todo lo que ella tenía para dar. Nunca había tenido una mujer que se entregase tan por completo como Bella. Y no parecía amargada ni resentida por cómo él había insistido en que se rindiera.

Una mujer tan apasionada y testaruda como Bella debería estar despotricando de él, gritando su furia y frustración, tratando de castigarlo por herirla en su orgullo. Si la situación hubiera sido la contraria, él habría...

No, no era posible que la situación pudiera haberse invertido. Él nunca habría tenido el valor de rendirse.

Rendición. La palabra empezaba a obsesionarlo. No le gustaba el sabor de la victoria, descubrió Edward. Quería dar a Bella tanto como ella le había dado a él. Solo aquella clase de rendición recíproca podía satisfacerlo.

-Bella , escúchame, quiero explicarte algo. Algo muy importante...

Las nubes de la tormenta se deslizaron dejando la luna al descubierto. La pálida luz se reflejó a lo largo del cañón de la pistola cuando el hombre agazapado en las sombras junto a la puerta principal de la casa de Bella levantó el arma y disparó.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

**Esto esta a punto de terminar, queda solo un capitulo mas**

**gracias**


	13. Chapter 12

Bella no llegó a ver al hombre ni el arma. Estaba caminando junto a Edward, placenteramente consciente del contacto de su brazo, y al minuto siguiente se tiraba de cabeza a un matorral a su izquierda. Edward era el que la había empujado.

El inconfundible sonido de un tiro de pistola retumbó en la oscuridad en el mismo instante en que Edward se echó sobre ella.

-¡ Edward!

-Calla -siseó él, tapándole la boca con la mano. Ella asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que había entendido y él la soltó. Apartándose de ella, Edward se puso en cuclillas, metió la mano por dentro del cinturón y sacó una pequeña pistola.

No llegaba ningún ruido del porche de Bella. Edward barrió con la mirada la zona, diciéndose que no debía hacer caso de la falta total de sensación en el brazo derecho. En algún lugar había leído que pasaban unos segundos antes de sentir dolor de una bala. El cuerpo reaccionaba primero con absoluto entumecimiento.

Era consciente de que Bella estaba a su lado, pero no miró hacia ella. Le pareció oír el ruido de un disparo proveniente del edificio principal. Tenían que ser los de seguridad. Inmediatamente se vio la luz de una linterna y una bala al aire. Pendiente del menor movimiento, Edward esperó.

James Monroe salió de su escondrijo una fracción de segundo después. Debía de haberse dado cuenta de que el personal de seguridad del hotel ya se dirigía hacia allí.

Edward lo vio salir corriendo de las sombras de los escalones del porche y dirigirse al pequeño aparcamiento privado que quedaba detrás del edificio.

Edward se puso de pie de un salto, apuntando no al difícil blanco del hombre corriendo, sino al más evidente que ofrecía el jeep. Apoyando el brazo, disparó, una vez, dos veces, tres veces a las ruedas delanteras del vehículo.

Monroe se subió de un salto al asiento, dándole al encendido. El motor chirrió hasta que por fin se encendió. El vehículo avanzó unos metros antes de ser alcanzado por uno de los tiros de Edward. Apareció como si uno de los neumáticos se hubiera reventado. Monroe trató de dominar la situación pero no lo consiguió. El vehículo se detuvo cuando tres guardas de seguridad se reunieron delante de él.

-¡Cuidado, va armado!

El grito de alerta de Edward hizo que los hombres uniformados avanzaran más despacio, pero no se detuvieron. Con las armas en alto, se acercaron con cautela.

-Usted, el del jeep, ¡salga de ahí! -gritó el guardia que estaba al mando, y su orden fue obedecida minutos después.

James Monroe tiró su pistola y, con expresión hosca, se bajó del vehículo. Los guardias de seguridad lo rodearon inmediatamente. Bella, sin hacer caso de la escena, se puso de pie y se acercó a Edward.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? Me pareció que algo te daba.

Edward bajó el arma, sintiendo un gran frío que le agarrotaba el brazo y le llegaba hasta el hombro. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que tenía decir.

-Te han dado -la expresión de Bella pasó de la preocupación al horror-. El brazo. Te sangra el brazo - le tapó el origen del frío entumecedor y Edward siguió la acción como si se produjera en cámara lenta.

-Bella, quiero decirte...

-Olvídalo, cariño. ¿Puedes caminar?

Él no le hizo caso.

-Esto es más importante. Escucha, maldita sea -por minutos perdía la visión, y Edward sintió pánico. Tenía tantas cosas que decir. ¿Y si no volvía en sí? Empezaba a dolerle. Dios, el dolor. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar.

-Échate, Edward. Uno de los guardias está llamando a una ambulancia. Han ido a buscar vendas.

-Bella, calla y escucha -pero ella lo había echado al suelo. Seguía rodeándole el brazo con una fiereza que fascinaba a Edward. Era tan fuerte... A la luz de la luna, podía ver su sangre manando entre los dedos de ella.

-Te escucho, Edward -dijo ella con ternura.

-Bella, te amo.

Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Una vez entregado el mensaje vital, Edward dejó de luchar contra el dolor y se abandonó en la sosegante oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Bella estaba sentada a su lado la siguiente vez que Edward abrió los ojos. Ella sintió que él agitaba convulsivamente la mano y parpadeaba.

-Es hora de que te despiertes -murmuró ella cuando él la enfocó lentamente.

La miró fijamente, como si no creyera que era cierto. Luego, miró alrededor.

-¿Hospital? -logró articular con voz muy ronca

-Me temo que sí. Pero anímate, ninguno de los dos clientes del hotel te vio desmayarte -lo miró con amor, disimulando el inmenso alivio que significaba para ella verlo consciente de nuevo. El médico le había asegurado que Edward estaría bien, pero ella no se relajó hasta que lo vio abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es? -la escrutó como si en la cara de ella pudiera leer la hora.

-Las seis de la mañana, Edward. Anoche pasó todo. Solo has estado inconsciente unas horas –lo notó un tanto desorientado.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Anoche fuiste a verme.

-Sí -a ella se le curvó la boca en una sonrisa.

-Rompiste el contrato. Vas a casarte conmigo.

-Mamá se está ocupando de los preparativos para el próximo fin de semana –lo tranquilizó ella.

-Esta vez irás, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Tú me amas.

-Sí, Edward. Te amo.

-Anoche lo supe -cerró los ojos y Bella tuvo miedo de que volviera a dormirse. Pero un instante después, volvió a abrirlos-. Debí haberlo sabido desde el principio. Eres demasiado fuerte, demasiado orgullosa para rendirte por otra razón.

-También tú eres fuerte -dijo ella sosegadamente.

-Quiero serlo, Bella. Dios sabe que quiero serlo. Pero no sabía cómo. Hasta que me enseñaste anoche. ¿Te dije que te amo?

-Fue lo último que dijiste antes de perder el conomiento.

-Estupendo. Sabía que lo había dicho, pero no si me habías oído. Lo dije en serio, Bella.

-Lo sé .Yo también te amo, Edward, te amaré siempre –vio cómo se le contraía la cara-. Edward, ¿te duele mucho el brazo?

-No, siempre que tú me agarres la otra mano. ¿Atraparon a Monroe?

-Tú atrapaste a Monroe. Los guardias solo lo rodearon cuando tú lo detuviste. ¿Desde cuándo llevas arma, Edward Cullen?

-Desde lo del cañón. Había alertado a los de seguridad. Les dije que vigilaran tu chalet al menos hasta que supiéramos que habían detenido a Monroe y a su amigo. Después de todo, tú eras el único testigo molesto. ¿Se sabe algo del otro?

-Han pillado a un tal Mike Newton tratando de cruzar la frontera anoche.

Tiene varias órdenes de busca por tráfico de drogas. Creen que es el socio de James -Bella sonrió-. Pareces agotado. Creo que debes dormir un poco más.

-No debería sentirme tan somnoliento -se quejó él.

-No te preocupes por eso, Edward. Duérmete tranquilo. Yo me quedaré a tu lado.

La boda se llevó a cabo con precisión cinematográfica. La novia llegó a la capilla del brazo de su padre con tiempo suficiente para recorrer lentamente la iglesia. Luego, fue sosegadamente entregada a un novio que era evidente que no esperaba complicaciones de última hora en aquella segunda ocasión. La madre de la novia lloró y el padre, con expresión arrobada, contempló cómo su hija se unía en matrimonio con el hombre que él había elegido para ella.

Más de doscientos invitados inundaron la terraza en donde se celebró la recepción. Laurent Richards resplandecía a medida que su comida exquisitamente preparada era consumida en enormes cantidades.

Toda la escena era lo que cualquier familia podía desear para su amada hija. Cierto que el novio llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, pero eso no impedía que no despegara la mirada posesiva de adoración de su encantadora novia. De hecho, en todo el tiempo no se apartó más de treinta centímetros de su lado.

Eran casi las dos cuando finalmente Bella desapareció y, con la ayuda de sus dos hermanas, se cambió de ropa. Se puso un traje pantalón amarillo pálido con un cinturón de cuero llamativamente grande. Edward estaba esperándola cuando ella se despidió de su madre con un beso. Luego, la guió hasta el Mercedes en medio de una lluvia de arroz.

Cómodamente instalada en el asiento junto al de él, Bella sonrió desvergonzadamente a su flamante esposo.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?

-Veamos -dijo pensativamente él, conduciendo el coche hasta las afueras del aparcamiento-. No te presentaste en la boda a lomos de una moto negra, no armaste ninguna escena, ningún drama, no peleaste con el novio delante de los invitados. Realmente, no ha estado mal. Quizá un poco aburrido desde el punto de vista de algunos de los invitados, pero en lo que a mí respecta, todo estuvo perfecto.

Bella rio encantada.

-¿De veras crees que algunos de los invitados se sintieron decepcionados?

-Los que esperaban fuegos artificiales y grandes emociones gracias a Bella Swan, desde luego.

-Ahora que soy Bella Cullen Swan, verán una nueva mujer.

-No te embarques en promesas precipitadas. Me gusta bastante la antigua Bella.

-Probablemente soy la misma. Me temo que todavía queda mucho de la antigua Bella. Oí que Carlisle Masen te preguntaba cómo pensabas cumplir con tus deberes conyugales con ese brazo en cabestrillo.

-Me temo que Carlisle estaba un poquito achispado.

-Lo sé. Pero le respondiste. Te vi hacerlo. ¿Qué le dijiste, Edward?

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa profundamente masculina y encantadoramente arrogante que logró transmitir el inmenso amor que sentía por su reciente esposa.

-Le dije que el amor encontraría su camino.

**Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia**

**Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi adaptarla**

**gracias**


End file.
